De cisnes y de patos
by seikenankoku
Summary: En la aldea de Konoha se dice que un Jounin debe salir con otro Jounin y los Chuunin con los demás Chuunin, mezclarse es como sí un cisne saliera con un pato, sin embargo, Iruka esta dispuesto a mostrarles que él puede seducir a su cisne.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Resumen: En la aldea de Konoha se dice que un Jounin debe salir con otro Jounin y los Chuunin con los demás Chuunin, mezclarse es como sí un cisne saliera con un pato, sin embargo, Iruka esta dispuesto a mostrarles que él puede seducir a su cisne.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

De cisnes y de patos.

Iruka estaba enamorado, loca e irremediablemente enamorado, moriría por él, por tenerlo entre sus brazos, por susurrarle palabras en el odio, por marcar esa piel y oler su cabello después de haberlo hecho suyo.

Cada noche soñaba con lo mismo, su cuerpo desnudo, su voz gimiendo su placer al ser poseído, sus manos aferradas a su espalda mientras que sus piernas rodeaban su cintura, su sexo hundiéndose en ese pasaje calido, su nombre pronunciado con amor y deseo.

Cada mañana despertaba solo en una cama fría y manchada de semen a causa de su sueño húmedo reencarnado en varón, el cual tenía un nombre que no osaba pronunciar por miedo a ser rechazado, después de todo sólo se trataba de un Chuunin.

El era un Jounin, un hombre atractivo y misterioso que llamaba la atención de quien lo miraba, o por lo menos eso había escuchado decir de personas tan diversas como sus rangos.

Iruka temía que cuando su sueño húmedo hecho realidad se diera cuenta de sus deseos dejara de hablarle, no sólo eso, que lo despreciara por ser hombre o por ser un Chuunin y en la aldea decían las voces a sus espaldas, muchas de ellas personas que pensaba eran sus amigos, cuando creían que no se daba cuenta, que él era demasiado bueno para prestarle atención.

Cada mañana lavaba sus sabanas, se daba un baño de agua fría y salía en dirección de su oficina tratando de ignorar la realidad que comenzaba a detestar, se trataba de un instructor de la academia cuyo chacra no era comparado al suyo, su cisne nunca le prestaría atención.

A veces cuando le entregaba su reporte detallado, con una hermosa caligrafía y en perfecto orden le miraba de reojo, imaginándose lo que sería conversar con él, sí acaso podría verlo como algo más que un instructor.

Era en ese momento en el que podía escuchar los cuchicheos, las sonrisas burlonas que le evitaban acercarse a él sin temor, cuando pensaba que tenían razón, que él se trataba de un pato y un pato no puede seducir a un cisne.

Iruka estaba tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que no escucho lo que él cisne le preguntaba arqueando una ceja – ¿Iruka sensei?

El pobre chuunin inmediatamente se sonrojo, no era posible, su cisne le estaba hablando y no le había prestado atención, ahora pensaría que se trataba de un idiota – ¿Qué… que me decías?

El jounin respondió con una sonrisa o eso pensó, no podía estar muy seguro de ello – ¿Mi reporte esta en orden, Iruka sensei?

Iruka leyó el reporte con detenimiento, no había ningún error, el único problema era que se trataba de una misión anterior – Esta perfecto como siempre… pero, es una misión atrasada, necesito que me entregues el de esta también.

El cisne, uno de plumaje plateado, le respondió con lo que no podía ser una insinuación velada – ¿Por qué no me ayudas a redactarlo? Siempre me cuesta trabajo decidir que debo escribir en el.

Iruka trato inútilmente de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el departamento de su objeto de deseo, en donde podrían hacer mucho más que trabajar en un aburrido reporte que a nadie le importaba y mucho menos leían – Yo estoy seguro que podrás hacer un gran trabajo por ti mismo…

Su jounin, aunque solo en su imaginación, por un instante pareció desilusionado, como sí realmente deseara que lo acompañara a su casa y le ayudara a escribir un reporte que podía hacer perfectamente bien sin él.

Por fin, al quedarse solo, Iruka sello el reporte y lo guardo con los demás, suspirando, imaginándose lo que sería recorrer su cabello plateado con sus dedos bajo la luz de la luna – Estas perdido…

Ese era Genma, quien parecía realmente divertido con todo ese asunto y nunca dejaba de torturarlo después, cuando su objeto de deseo lo abandonaba a su suerte – No sé de que hablas…

Genma imitando su voz y su postura le dijo – Eso es perfecto… eres maravilloso… que letra tan linda tienes…

Iruka prefirió ignorar sus palabras por el momento, él tenía razón, estaba comportándose como un adolescente enamorado y no como lo haría una persona de su edad – ¿Por que no lo olvidas? Nunca se fijara en ti…

Guardo los demás reportes con un suspiro y se levanto para llevárselos al Hokage diciéndose una vez alejado lo suficiente de Genma, quien no le ayudaba en lo absoluto con su situación – ¿Por qué me molesto? Nunca se fijara en mí.

- ¿Quién nunca se fijara en ti? – preguntaron a sus espaldas, esa persona parecía bastante divertida.

Al voltearse no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra, inmediatamente sus mejillas se pintaron de color rojo y tuvo que tragar un poco de saliva, su garganta se había secado.

- ¿La conozco? – finalizo con esa enervante sonrisa y comportamiento despreocupado.

- ¿Por qué me sigues? – pregunto recuperando su compostura, aunque no del todo, ya que en esta ocasión estaba prácticamente gritando.

El intruso ni siquiera se inmuto al escuchar esa pregunta, ni le presto atención a su tono de voz para nada educado, después de todo sólo le había hecho una inocente pregunta – Debo ver al hokage…

Iruka, quien no sabía como comportarse junto al jounin de sus sueños carraspeo un poco y decidió seguir su camino en silencio, no sólo le había ignorado hace poco, ahora también le gritaba, después de eso pensaría que estaba loco o que lo odiaba. - ¿En este preciso momento?

El jounin, quien leía uno de sus libros anaranjados respondió con su calma característica – ¿Qué?

- ¿En este preciso momento tienes que ver al hokage? – pregunto Iruka, tratando de conversar con el jounin.

Este le miro fijamente y después le respondió guardando su lectura y escondiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón – No, eso fue hace dos horas…

- ¿Dos horas? ¿Lo dejaste esperando dos horas? – trato de entender Iruka, bastante sorprendido, el Hokage a pesar de ser una persona amable y comprensiva, era un héroe en aquella aldea después del ataque del zorro de nueve colas, dejarlo esperar por tanto tiempo era el colmo.

- Encontré a una mujer que estaba siendo acosada por tres ninjas y tuve que hacerme cargo de ellos, después llevarla a su casa en donde me obligo a tomar una taza de te para que pudiera tranquilizarse… - finalizo el cisne para nada arrepentido – y Pakkun dejo que le acariciara las almohadillas de sus patas.

Decir que aquella excusa era terrible era un malentendido, era la peor que había escuchado hasta el momento, haciendo que Iruka se preguntara como un genio, supuestamente, podía inventar historias tan absurdas, es más, decirlas con tanta naturalidad que esperaba le creyeran.

Al ver que su jounin esperaba una respuesta ante su mentira comenzó a maldecirse mentalmente, ¿Por qué una persona tan inteligente a veces actuaba de esta forma? Se pregunto suspirando – ¿Cómo es que te obligo a eso?

- Porque se ponía a llorar cada vez que me despedía… - respondió como si aquello fuera especialmente obvio.

A veces Iruka pensaba que le divertía hacerlo enfadar, nadie como el podía provocar que perdiera el control, ya fuera por su despreocupada actitud o por una palabra en el momento oportuno, o como en este caso, seguirlo como si se tratase de algún perrito perdido en busca de un hogar.

El cual, si no supiera que se estaba engañando, se lo daría sin pensarlo un instante, en realidad lo encerraría en su casa y nunca, nunca lo dejaría ir.

Al llegar a la torre del hokage ambos entraron al mismo tiempo, anunciándose pronunciaron ligeramente sorprendidos viendo al siempre jovial Minato completamente furioso – Hokage sama…

Minato Namikaze, antiguo maestro de su cisne no se encontraba para nada de buen humor, había recibido una visita del consternado patriarca de los Uchihas y esa junta tenía que ver con el ninja copia, quien para variar había llegado varias horas tarde, aun recibiendo su orden de presentarse directamente – ¡Dos horas! ¡Llegas dos horas tarde!

Iruka nunca había visto a Minato tan molesto, mucho menos con el ninja copia, quien seguía en la línea de sucesión para el puesto de Hokage por su heroica tarea protegiendo a su aldea durante la guerra ninja, el golpe de estado de los ancianos del clan Uchiha y por su poder, que para esos momentos superaba al del legendario Sakumo.

Ignorando momentáneamente la presencia de Iruka, el hokage se acerco al ninja copia diciéndole furioso – ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

Kakashi coloco una mano detrás de su cabeza e intento comenzar con sus terribles excusas, siendo silenciado por su antiguo maestro inmediatamente – ¡Olvídalo! No quiero escuchar tus excusas…

Iruka intento llamar la atención del Hokage, no pensaba que ser testigo de un regaño a su objeto de deseo fuera a servirle de mucho para ganarse su amistad y después su amor – Hokage Sama…

Minato siguió ignorándolo, toda su atención estaba centrada en el ninja copia, quien parecía tan serio como él cuando escucho lo siguiente – Fugaku vino para charlar conmigo esta mañana… ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre que?

Kakashi respondió, ignorando la presencia de Iruka, parecía un tanto confundido por la seriedad de su antiguo maestro, no era posible que Itachi continuara con su extraña obsesión, esta ya comenzaba a molestarle – ¿El entrenamiento de Sasuke?

- No, en realidad tiene que ver con una propuesta de matrimonio, en realidad, una serie de rechazos que su heredero ha estado recibiendo… de ti. ¿Por qué no me informaste de eso? – finalizo un muy consternado Minato, después de todo era de su ultimo alumno de quien estaban hablando.

Iruka más que nada en ese momento deseaba desaparecer en una nube de humo, esfumarse ignorando el regaño al ninja copia y que este desconociera su presencia en aquella oficina – Pensé que Itachi lo olvidaría con el tiempo.

Otra parte de su persona deseaba escuchar esa conversación – ¿Por qué no discuten sobre esto en otro momento? Están asustando al pobre Chuunin de muerte…

Ese era Jiraiya, quien había estado presente durante la conferencia con Fugaku y le había tratado de convencer que todo eso era completamente normal para una persona como Kakashi.

Minato intentando recuperar el control respiro profundamente, contó hasta diez y le dijo al instructor de la academia ninja con su mejor sonrisa – Gracias por traerme los reportes Iruka, déjalos en el escritorio.

Kakashi también recupero la compostura y regreso a guardar sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón al mismo tiempo que parecía aburrido.

Iruka deposito con cuidado los reportes en el escritorio del Hokage y pregunto, tratando de permanecer por más tiempo en aquel lugar - ¿Necesita algo más Hokage?

- No Iruka, ya puedes retirarte y lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver esto – finalizo conduciéndolo a la salida, tratando de ser amable con el Chuunin al que Kakashi gustaba hacer perder los estribos.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Una vez solos Minato trato de comprender porque los dioses le odiaban tanto, siempre supo que tendría que lidiar con esta clase de problemas, pero nunca pensó que sería con Kakashi con quien lo haría.

Kakashi parecía bastante tranquilo después de la información que le había dado, como si esperara que con esa actitud su enfado por mantenerlo ignorante de sus problemas se disipara y estaba completamente equivocado – ¿Cuándo se supone que ibas a decirme?

Su antiguo alumno, quien parecía eternamente aburrido, se encogió de hombros diciéndole despreocupado, lo peor era por supuesto que conociendo a Kakashi era completamente cierto – Nunca…

Jiraiya no comprendía porque Minato estaba tan enojado, no era como si esta información fuera nueva, Kakashi se dedicaba inconscientemente a recibir atención de personas tan diversas como sus rangos, estaba acostumbrado a ello y lamentablemente ni siquiera se daba cuenta de eso – ¿Nunca? ¿Esperabas que Itachi simplemente se aburriera y dejara de proponerte matrimonio?

Una vez más la respuesta de Kakashi fue indiferente, ganándose una sonrisa de Jiraiya, a quien realmente le parecía muy productiva esa situación, su próxima novela sería todo un éxito – En realidad esperaba que Fugaku lo hiciera reaccionar…

- ¿Fugaku? – Pregunto Jiraiya sorprendido, sí había algo que el mayor de los Uchihas hiciera bien era otorgarle todos sus deseos a su primogénito – Fugaku le concede a Itachi todo lo que desea… Aunque no esperaba que esto también…

Kakashi arqueo una ceja preguntándole a su escritor favorito, el que aparentaba encontrar divertida esa situación, por lo menos su sonrisa lo delataba – ¿Qué dijo Fugaku?

Minato fue quien respondió aun molesto por el descaro y falta de respeto que Fugaku Uchiha presento por su persona, quien le había exigido que tomara cartas en el asunto y le ordenara al ninja copia que dijera que sí, como una mansa ovejita – Que te hiciera reaccionar, prácticamente que tú deberías agradecerle a Itachi sus atenciones… ¿Cuáles son esas?

Kakashi cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho respondió recordando la primera vez que Itachi, con sus quince años de edad se había presentado ante él, pidiéndole, aunque más bien eso era una orden, que fuera su esposa – Comenzó en ANBU, uno o dos años después de ingresar Itachi…

Minato no podía creer lo que escuchaba, habían pasado por lo menos seis años desde eso y nunca había visto ninguna señal, en realidad pensaba que los dos se complementaban perfectamente en el campo de batalla, los dos eran genios, estrategas capaces, poderosos y parecían poder leer el siguiente movimiento de su contrincante.

Probablemente esa fuera una razón por la que el heredero de los Uchihas había decidido que debían casarse, y sí él fuera otra clase de persona, Kakashi o Itachi una mujer, probablemente le vería una razón a las exigencias del patriarca Uchiha.

En este momento no las veía, Kakashi era una persona libre y como cual sería su decisión, no la del Hokage, la del patriarca Uchiha, o la de su heredero, aunque decidiera juntarse con la ruidosa y llamativa bestia verde de Konoha aprobaría su decisión.

Kakashi continuo con su explicación, por lo menos eso pensó ya que se había perdido en sus propias conclusiones – Obviamente no le preste atención y no le prestare atención…

- Parece que Itachi habla en serio… Fugaku le exigió a Minato que rectificaras… De todas formas… ¿Cada cuanto te hace esa propuesta? – pregunto Jiraiya un tanto más serio, los Uchihas aun tenían poder y podían presionar lo suficiente para que Minato le diera alguna clase de orden para que Kakashi aceptara esa unión.

No entendía de qué serviría dicha unión, tomando en cuenta que ambos eran varones, no se imaginaba a Itachi como una persona romántica o siquiera tachada a la antigua, no habría descendencia y Fugaku obviamente deseaba que su primogénito continuara con la línea de sucesión de su familia, y para que esto se cumpliera su primogénito debía forzosamente tener un hijo.

La respuesta del ninja copia fue sencilla, aunque perturbadora para el Hokage y el ermitaño – Por lo menos una vez al día…

- ¿Qué? – pronunciaron al unísono, era demasiado inquietante, cualquiera diría que se trataba de un acoso constante y no de un inofensivo amor de juventud, como Fugaku había insinuado.

- Pero… pero… ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? – pregunto Minato, Jiraiya aun trataba de recordar alguna ocasión en la cual los hubiera visto juntos, no podía encontrar ninguna.

Kakashi que para ese momento ya estaba acostumbrado a tener dos visitas diarias, una de Gai con sus constantes retos y otra de Itachi Uchiha con sus interminables propuestas de matrimonio respondió - Itachi elige el momento oportuno, cuando sólo estamos él y yo…

Minato fue el primero en romper aquel silencio, pronunciando una verdad que Kakashi nunca había deseado imaginar, era suficiente con saber que el primogénito de la familia con mayor influencia en la aldea, cuyo chacra era mayor al suyo, tenía una fijación "amorosa" con su persona, otra muy distinta saber que dicha persona te observa sin que te des cuenta – Eso quiere decir que debe seguirte a cualquier parte… Itachi Uchiha te esta asechando…

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del ninja copia, Jiraiya observo la ventana de reojo tratando de encontrar alguna sombra que delatara la presencia del joven Itachi, Minato sujeto a Kakashi por los hombros preguntándole – ¿Quieres que haga algo al respecto?

Kakashi sonriéndole respondió tranquilamente – No, Itachi es inofensivo…

- ¿Inofensivo? – Pregunto Minato ligeramente horrorizado - te sigue a todas partes y te acorrala cuando están a solas… ¿Cómo puede ser eso inofensivo?

La lógica de Kakashi podía ser sorprendente en ciertas ocasiones, en otras, Minato se preguntaba cuanto de Obito conservaba en ese ojo, porque realmente no entendía como una persona tan inteligente podía ser tan despistada en ciertas situaciones – Sí fuera un criminal clase S me preocuparía, pero es un ninja de la aldea, ya se le pasara…

Jiraiya trataba de tomar anotaciones mentales, esto era oro para sus novelas y pensar que todavía podía ir a los baños termales a buscar inspiración, la vida era buena con se trataba de su persona – No se le ha pasado en seis años…

Kakashi le pregunto a su maestro, quien a veces podía ser toda una mama gallina, tratando de tranquilizarlo – ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer?

Esta vez Minato trato de hacerle razonar – Puedo darte una larga lista de lo que puede hacerte… debo recordarte que es mucho más fuerte que tu…

Kakashi sabía perfectamente de que hablaba su maestro y había pensando en esa posibilidad durante algún tiempo, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales dejo ANBU, para no estar a solas con él fuera de la aldea – Pero no puede lastimarme dentro de la aldea, lo atraparían, y cuando salgo de ella estoy acompañado de su hermano menor y no creo que Sasuke quiera perder una oportunidad de vencer a Naruto sólo porque su hermano mayor quiere propasarse con su sensei.

- Kakashi tiene un punto – comento Jiraiya cruzando de brazos, seguro que Minato únicamente se preocuparía más con la lógica del ninja copia.

- ¡No le des la razón! – grito Minato, quien para esos momentos trataba de pensar en una forma de proteger la virtud de su alumno, a quien había cuidado desde que se trataba de un niño pequeño, aunque Kakashi nunca fue un niño realmente.

Jiraiya se rasco la barbilla pensando en las posibilidades que aquella conversación tendrían en la vida de Kakashi, Fugaku continuaría insistiendo en que Minato encausara al ninja copia a tomar la decisión correcta, Kakashi seguiría ignorando todo el asunto pensando que tal vez perdería importancia o desaparecería como por arte de magia si no pensaba en eso, e Itachi, nadie sabía que pasaba por la mente de ese joven ninja – Oye… ¿No era ese el Chuunin que te gusta?

Kakashi agradeció mentalmente a Jiraiya por cambiar el tema de conversación, Iruka era una persona de la cual podría hablar durante horas o molestar durante horas, su sonrojo era simplemente adorable, al igual que sus gritos exasperados cuando le había ganado en su combate verbal, el único problema con aquella conversación por supuesto se trataba de la ignorancia de su maestro en ese delicado tema.

Minato al escuchar esa pregunta observo a Kakashi con enojo, ¡Su alumno jamás le contaba sus aventuras amorosas! – ¿Chuunin, cual Chuunin?

Jiraiya riéndose de la expresión en el rostro del Hokage pronuncio burlándose de los otros dos – Acéptalo, nuestro Kakashi ha crecido…

Kakashi ante aquel comentario no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque estaba seguro que Minato intentaría que confesara todo lo que pasaba entre él y su Chuunin, el cual ni siquiera le prestaba atención, sería una larga vida de preguntas constantes – ¿Eso es todo Hokage sama?

Minato al tardarse en responder le dio la oportunidad al ninja copia de desaparecer inmediatamente, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando trataban de hablar de algo remotamente cercano a su vida personal – ¡Maldito! Volvió a irse…

Jiraiya una vez a solas le pregunto muy serio, esta vez enfocándose en la conversación que habían tenido con el patriarca Uchiha – ¿Crees que Fugaku lleve a cabo su amenaza?

Minato regresando a su escritorio pronuncio – Fugaku no es una persona que hable o actué a la ligera…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Iruka todo ese tiempo había permanecido detrás de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, ocultando su chacra perfectamente, escuchando como Itachi Uchiha estaba interesado en Kakashi y como el padre del primero había intentado forzar una respuesta afirmativa del segundo.

- ¿Ahora que haré? – se pregunto alejándose de la oficina del Hokage, pensando que Minato podría dar esa orden y que Itachi era mucho mejor partido que él.

Sin embargo, una simple pregunta le hacia pensar que aquello no era un imposible, no podía creer su suerte, le gustaba a Kakashi Hatake, por lo menos eso era lo que dijo Jiraiya "Oye… ¿No era ese el Chuunin que te gusta?"- ¡Si le gusto! – grito emocionado.

No obstante, su grito murió en su garganta al ver un par de ojos rojos mirarlo fijamente, su uniforme oficial escondía un cuerpo atlético, su apariencia ligeramente enfermiza escondía un poder incomparable en la aldea y su corazón aparentemente sentimientos por el ninja copia.

Itachi Uchiha cuando lo deseaba podía verse demasiado atemorizante, al principio intento ignorarlo, pasarlo de largo y esperar que no lo asesinara por la espalda – Umino Iruka.

Perfecto, ahora se encontraba caminando a su lado, con esa expresión insensible que todos los Jounin poseían – Yo lo vi primero.

Iruka se detuvo en seco y le comento mostrando un valor que no sabía que poseía – Pues Kakashi esta interesado en mí.

Itachi ignorando su respuesta pronuncio como si aquello fuera suficiente – Soy su mejor opción.

Iruka no podía creer la forma de comportarse de Itachi Uchiha, en que pensaba, tal vez que si presionaba suficiente el ninja copia aceptaría su petición de matrimonio - Pues Kakashi ya tomo la decisión, ¿Cuántas veces tendrá que decirte que no?

- Hasta que me diga que si – Itachi generalmente obtenía lo que se proponía, ya fuera en cuestión de días o años como en este caso, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Itachi Uchiha había tomado la decisión de seducir al ninja copia después de trabajar con él en una misión, durante ese momento se dio cuenta que se complementaban, ambos eran genios, eran poderosos, podían adivinar el siguiente movimiento del otro, podían conversar durante horas sin decir mucho realmente, ¿Quién más podría entenderlo como lo hacia Kakashi? Obviamente no el Chuunin – Nos complementamos.

Iruka dio un paso en dirección de Itachi preguntándole asombrado – ¿Eso es suficiente para estar juntos? ¿Qué hay del amor?

Para Itachi, el amor era comparado con lo que sentía por el ninja copia, que más se necesitaba para estar juntos que complementarse mutuamente – Para mí es suficiente.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? – pregunto Iruka tratando de comprender lo que deseaba.

La respuesta de Itachi sorprendió demasiado a Iruka, el que esperaba recibir una amenaza de muerte o una advertencia – No… sólo estoy tratando de hacerte entender lo que ocurre entre nosotros.

- No ocurre nada entre ustedes…

- Todavía no, pero Kakashi se dará cuenta que nos pertenecemos mutuamente, solo es cuestión de tiempo… - su seguridad era impresionante.

Tanto como la inseguridad de Iruka Umino, quien le pregunto – ¿Por eso Fugaku visito al Hokage? ¿Por qué es cuestión de tiempo para que acepte ser tu esposa?

Itachi no sabía que su padre había visitado al Hokage, le había dicho mil veces que era asunto suyo y que no permitiría que se entrometiera entre ellos cuando le ordeno que dejara ese absurdo y buscara una mujer con la cual tener descendencia, aparentemente lo había ignorado – Mi padre visito al Hokage…

- ¿No lo sabías?

Su silencio fue su respuesta y su retirada su despedida, estaba cansado de hablar con ese Chuunin, parecía no entender lo que era obvio para Itachi, en realidad para la mayor parte de sus compañeros de trabajo, Kakashi no podría fijarse en él.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

El único problema era por supuesto que Kakashi sentía cierta predilección por las personas tímidas e introvertidas e Iruka Umino entraba en las dos descripciones, le gustaba llamar su atención y hablar con él, aunque sólo fuera para recibir sus constantes gritos.

Cualquier clase de atención que recibiera de Iruka era bienvenida y con esa idea en mente decidió buscarlo, todavía tenía que saber que persona nunca le haría caso, esperaba que no fuera nadie que conociera, porque después de hablar con ella se sentiría muy culpable.

Después de algunos minutos lo encontró inmóvil a la mitad del camino en dirección de La Torre del Hokage, al ver como no se había percatado de su presencia le saludo asustándolo ligeramente – Hola.

Iruka volteo sonrojado, esperaba que Kakashi no hubiera escuchado su conversación con Itachi, no deseaba presionar su suerte ni al ninja copia – ¿No tenías una reunión con el Hokage?

Kakashi observándolo detenidamente le respondió – Ya término de reprenderme… ¿Te encuentras bien Iruka sensei, te ves muy sonrojado?

Y colocando una mano en su frente pregunto – ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te acompaño al hospital?

Iruka retrocediendo por temor a restregarse con aquella mano como si se tratase de un gato y respondió con mucha más brusquedad de la que esperaba – No… estoy bien.

Kakashi alejándose de Iruka se mantuvo observándolo durante algunos segundos, preguntándose porque siempre era tan arisco con él, no recordaba haberle hecho nada malo en el pasado, aparte de incomodarlo todo los días desde que el equipo siete se había formado, pero no era intencional – ¿Seguro? Puede ser una reacción alérgica…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Resumen: En la aldea de Konoha se dice que un Jounin debe salir con otro Jounin y los Chuunin con los demás Chuunin, mezclarse es como sí un cisne saliera con un pato, sin embargo, Iruka esta dispuesto a mostrarles que él puede seducir a su cisne.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: este universo es ligeramente alterno, ubicado en el mundo de Naruto pero tratando el tema que pasaría si Minato hubiera sobrevivido y la masacre de los Uchihas nunca hubiera pasado.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

De cisnes y de patos.

Capitulo 2.

Después de abandonar a un extremadamente molesto Iruka el ninja copia decidió que era el momento de hablar con Itachi, estaba cansado de aquella locura, primero había comenzado a pedirle que se casaran, ahora Fukagu había amenazado a su maestro y comenzaba a temer en lo que haría de saber su interés por el inofensivo Chuunin.

Lo que menos deseaba era que Iruka sufriera por su culpa, mucho menos siendo una de las pocas personas que ignoraban la existencia del zorro de nueve colas en el interior del pequeño Naruto.

El pequeño atolondrado había sufrido mucho después de la destrucción de Konoha, nadie se atrevía a mencionar la existencia del zorro, sin embargo, era una sombra siempre presente impidiéndole relacionarse con sus compañeros.

Justo como la muerte y la misión fallida de su padre o la traición de los Uchihas, con su fallido intento de golpe de estado que provoco una guerra, tantas muertes que Sasuke era un paria, justo como lo era Naruto e Itachi, el ultimo seguía con vida exclusivamente por su poder y su trabajo como doble espía, el cual había logrado salvar a su familia, comprando su libertad.

Fugaku no poseía poder alguno, sólo influencia política en el interior de la aldea, todo por la avaricia del consejo de ancianos, Danzou, Horuma y Koharu, quienes estuvieron a punto de asesinar a todo un clan, el cual fue encarcelado en vez de eso.

Sí le preguntaban a él su opinión, claro que nadie lo hizo, él hubiera encarcelado a los ancianos en compañía de los Uchihas, pero faltaron pruebas en su contra, y Minato decidió perdonarlos a cambio de que abandonaran su puesto en el consejo.

Sarutobi tuvo mucho que ver con eso, él en persona solicito piedad para los ancianos manipuladores y su maestro se la concedió como muestra de respeto al tercer Hokage, permitiendo que comenzaran con sus torcidas tácticas a manipular a los habitantes de la aldea a su favor.

Kakashi pensaba que era divertido, las mismas personas que intentaron matarse en el pasado ahora se habían aliado, simplemente para no perder el control que poseían en la aldea, favores políticos y militares, sí el grupo ANBU de Danzou seguía funcionando, el cual por supuesto aun lo hacia.

Era una suerte que la generación más virtuosa de toda la aldea era también la más gentil, puesto que los muchachos que comenzaron los exámenes Chuunin en compañía de Naruto y Sasuke decidieron ignorar su pasado.

De la misma forma pensaba que era una suerte que Minato lo hubiera elegido como su maestro, aunque Sasuke al principio era bastante fastidioso, su admiración por Itachi rozaba en lo enfermizo y estaba seguro que se trataba de su futura novia, sólo por que este se lo había mencionado una vez.

Necesitaba convencer a Itachi de parar con esa locura, por lo que ignorando el miedo que sentía por él decidió buscarlo, aunque en realidad simplemente tuvo que alejarse un poco de la aldea, después de todo, él siempre lo seguía, era como su sombra.

Decidiendo que ya era tiempo de encontrarse detuvo sus pisadas junto a un árbol y recargándose en el pronuncio fastidiado – Itachi, ya se que estas siguiéndome, sal ahora mismo.

Itachi no lo hizo esperar, inmediatamente apareció adelante de su admirado ninja copia, dejando escasos centímetros de distancia – ¿Has decidió cambiar de opinión?

Aun estaba furioso por su encuentro con Iruka, ese chuunin realmente pensaba que su ninja copia podría estar interesado en su persona y eso lo hacia sentir enfermo.

¿Quien era él? Sólo un chuunin, un insignificante maestro de la academia cuyo chakra era un desperdicio de energía vital, demasiado emocional para ser un ninja y aun así pensaba que podía obtener algo que él mismo había buscado durante más de seis años.

Aunque su valentía era refrescante, sin embargo, completamente inútil.

Kakashi retrocedió algunos pasos ligeramente sorprendido, preguntándose si Itachi conocía el significado del espacio personal respondiendo a su pregunta con seriedad, ocultando perfectamente el temor que sentía por él. – No…

Itachi inmediatamente acaricio uno de los mechones de cabello plateado susurrándole casi al oído, no deseaba amedrentarlo, no obstante era la única forma que conocía de lograr lo que se proponía – Es una lastima…

El fuerte obtenía lo que deseaba, el débil estaba destinado a seguir sus órdenes y a soñar con el sol sin poder alcanzarlo, era tan simple como eso.

Era mucho más fuerte que Kakashi, ambos lo sabían y era por eso que Itachi esperaba que su amado se diera cuenta de su error, él debía ser suyo, no de un chuunin quien era inferior en chakra a su futuro amante.

Kakashi recuperando la compostura alejo la mano de Itachi de un manotazo diciéndole tan serio como podía, intentando apartar al menor de su persona – Esto tiene que parar.

El heredero de los Uchihas era realmente atractivo y cuando se lo proponía podía utilizar su cuerpo a su favor, o en este caso para amedrentar a un jounin que sabía era mucho más débil que él – Parara cuando aceptes ser mi esposa.

Kakashi estaba cansado de todo eso y le repitió tan fríamente como pudo – Detén esta locura, no voy a casarme contigo Itachi…

Cuando Itachi no se vio ni siquiera ligeramente afectado por su respuesta continuó diciéndole, esta vez un poco descompuesto, estaba desesperado – Busca a otro…

Itachi no se detendría, su amado tendría que darse cuenta de eso y le respondió caminando en su dirección, tratando de apresarlo entre su cuerpo y el árbol – Sólo tu me interesas.

El ninja copia le respondió casi furioso esta vez, no se dejaría amedrentar por Itachi, no importando que tan insignificante fuera su chakra en comparación suya – ¡No me interesa!

Sin embargo, esta furia sólo provoco que Itachi lo deseara aun más, nadie jamás le había hablado de aquella forma, todos le temían, aun su propio padre – Eres…

Kakashi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, antes de darse cuenta tenía un clon de sombras deteniéndolo a sus espaldas, inmovilizándolo, mientras que Itachi le arrebataba la mascara – tan hermoso…

No podía moverse y estaba petrificado a causa del temor que sentía, por eso cuando los labios de Itachi se posaron en los suyos con hambre cerró los ojos presa de pánico, nunca pensó que Itachi se atrevería a lastimarlo en el interior de la aldea, aunque nada lo detenía realmente de obtener lo que deseaba por segunda ocasión.

El menor al sentir el miedo de Kakashi se detuvo casi inmediatamente, se alejo algunos centímetros de su rostro y le pregunto acariciando su mejilla – ¿Me tienes miedo?

Kakashi abrió los ojos nuevamente respondiéndole intentando soltarse del clon de sombra que lo mantenía inmovilizado por la espalda – Déjame ir.

Itachi no le concedió su petición, en ves de eso le pregunto aturdido – ¿Por qué me tienes miedo?

Kakashi tranquilizándose un poco repitió lentamente, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, maldiciéndose una y mil veces por subestimar al menor – Suéltame Itachi…

Itachi, esta vez cumpliendo con sus deseos le susurro acariciando su rostro con delicadeza – No me temas… ya te dije que eso no volverá a ocurrir…

Kakashi alejándose varios pasos le respondió recuperando su tranquilidad, por lo menos en la fachada – Ya ocurrió una vez, nada te detendría la siguiente…

Itachi estaba disgustado, pero no con Kakashi, sino con él mismo por su torpeza, aquella ocasión estaba desesperado, su familia estaba a punto de ser asesinada, el consejo le dio una oportunidad para detener la guerra que se avecinaba, sólo la gentileza de Minato pudo salvarlo y en un ataque de locura cometió un acto ruin, lastimando a su amado ninja copia – Jamás volverá a pasar…

Al principio intento redimirse, demostrarle que nunca más volvería a tocarle un solo cabello, sin embargo, su amado abandono ANBU poco después, refugiándose en el trabajo de instructor de los jóvenes chuunin, asegurándose de no estar solo a menos que fuera completamente necesario.

Kakashi había seguido a Iruka después de su regaño en La Torre del Hokage y al verlos conversando temía que Itachi lastimara a Iruka por su culpa en un ataque de celos, no temía por su vida pero el amable chuunin era otra historia.

Sólo por él se había arriesgado a estar a solas en campo abierto en compañía de Itachi, cualquiera lo llamaría un demente, después de todo parecía que Iruka lo detestaba, sin embargo, era lo único que podía hacer para mantenerlo a salvo – Te vi hablando con Iruka Umino…

Itachi inmediatamente le pregunto, regresando a ese témpano de hielo del que se trataba su personalidad escondiendo en su interior la furia de los celos que le susurraban palabras en el oído – ¿Te molesta que lo haga?

Kakashi debía fingir indiferencia, claro que eso estaba demasiado alejado de la realidad, y estaba seguro que ambos lo sabían perfectamente – No, me preguntaba que hacías en compañía de un insignificante chuunin…

Itachi de ser otra persona hubiera arqueado una ceja por la sorpresa que su respuesta le había causado, siendo el mismo permaneció inmóvil deseando creer las palabras de su amado ninja copia, quien por supuesto no podía estar enamorado de Iruka Umino – Estaba aclarando algunos puntos de vista con él… parece que Iruka piensa tener la ventaja en un asunto realmente importante para mi.

Al decir aquellas palabras Itachi acaricio las mejillas de Kakashi, siendo ambos genios podían entenderse con pocas palabras o sin mencionar realmente el asunto que ambos estaban tratando en ese momento, como la vida de Iruka Umino – Pero me has hecho ver la luz y se que a ti no te interesa…

Kakashi a veces pensaba que la persona con quien hablaba era un demonio o algo similar, parecía conocer información que nadie más tenía y esta la usaba a su favor, provocando que temiera que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Durante el golpe de estado se comporto como un adulto, un ninja curtido por el tiempo, como si supiera de antemano las acciones que los ancianos y el clan Uchiha realizarían aquella noche.

En una ocasión regreso antes de tiempo a la aldea, había sido una misión complicada y su chakra estaba casi desvanecido, aun así decidió reportarse con su maestro antes de ser internado en el hospital de Konoha.

Lo que vio fue a Minato y a Itachi conversando, parecían ser iguales, tener el mismo rango, a veces pensaba que el joven Uchiha le estaba advirtiendo sobre el ataque del zorro de nueve colas a la aldea, de aquella forma su maestro logro escapar a la muerte esa noche, sobre que más podrían estar hablando – Aunque no se que haría sí eso fuera cierto…

Kakashi despertando de su ensoñación le pregunto aturdido sintiendo un pesado peso en la boca de su estomago – ¿Qué dices?

Itachi sabía que su amado ninja copia era inteligente, pero aun los genios necesitaban cierta guía en sus acciones para no equivocarse, esta era una de esas ocasiones – Creo que el dolor me enloquecería Kakashi…

Kakashi había sentido en carne propia la locura de Itachi Uchiha, la había tenido marcada en su cuerpo durante mucho tiempo y no deseaba volver a sufrirla, tampoco que su chuunin lo hiciera – Aunque mi desesperación no sería enfocada en ti esta vez…

Iruka no lo soportaría pensó aterrado imaginando lo que le podría hacer al amable instructor de la academia, esto fue un error, prácticamente se grito en silencio al darse cuenta que no pudo controlar esa reunión – Pero que mas da, Iruka no te interesa… eso es bueno para mi…

Itachi coloco en su lugar la mascara y antes de irse susurro complacido consigo mismo – Y para ti… piensa en mi propuesta, Kakashi… veras que soy tu mejor opción…

Su mejor opción era Iruka Umino, pero este le odiaba y no pensaba que hubiera alguna posibilidad de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, sin embargo, prefería envejecer tratando de llamar su atención que aceptar el cortejo de una persona que podía asesinarte cuando estuvieras desprevenido.

Como lo temió, la vida de Iruka corría peligro y sabía que debía alejarse justo en ese momento, sin embargo, de la misma forma que corría peligro estando cerca de él podía hacerlo una vez que se alejara.

Iruka estaba indefenso a los deseos de Itachi, él podía asesinarlo en cualquier momento y Kakashi no podría detenerlo, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

- ¡Ya podrías dejar de suspirar! – prácticamente grito Genma, estaba desesperado, cada día era lo mismo, Iruka se despertaba pensando en Kakashi, después charlaba con él y comenzaba a suspirar como si estuviera enfermo y esa patética actitud continuaba hasta el final del día.

Como su amigo y compañero de trabajo debía hacer algo al respecto, sí acaso Iruka lo permitía, claro que era casi imposible sí sus molestos suspiros significaban algo – ¿Me estas escuchando?

Probablemente no lo hacia, su amigo nunca lo escuchaba cuando se trataba de Kakashi Hatake, Iruka realmente debía estar enamorado de Kakashi, sí este lo hacia comportarse como un adolescente.

Iruka no podía hacer más que aferrarse a la esperanza de gustarle a su objeto de deseo preguntándose si acaso eso era cierto y que era lo que le gustaba de su persona para tratar de ganarse su confianza, probablemente su amor – Sí.

Genma dudando que aquello fuera cierto le pregunto cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro – ¿Qué te dije?

Iruka conociendo aquella discusión de memoria le respondió tratando de recuperar la poca compostura que los encuentros con Kakashi le dejaban – Deja de suspirar…

- Eso fue pura coincidencia… - alego Genma y poco después le pregunto - ¿Por qué te haces esto?

No era que le importara, la vida de Iruka Umino era su problema y había tratado de mirar hacia otro lado cuando los demás trataban de hacerlo entrar en razón, Kakashi era inalcanzable para cualquiera.

Iruka recargándose en su mano derecha le respondió olvidándose por un momento de las palabras de Jiraiya y de la visible molestia del heredero de los Uchihas - Lo amo…

Genma esta vez fue quien suspiro comentándole, tratando de salvar a su amigo de un corazón roto y si supiera de su encuentro con Itachi de muchos huesos rotos – Estas mirando demasiado alto, Iruka… ¿Lo sabes verdad?

Iruka levantándose del escritorio le pregunto acorralándolo contra la pared, estaba arto que las personas lo juzgaran por su rango y no por sus intensiones, ni por su afecto por el ninja copia, era casi como si esperaran que le diera asco pensar en salir con él – ¿Por qué soy un chuunin?

Genma sonrió ligeramente respondiéndole liberándose con facilidad de las manos de Iruka Umino, quien tenía muy poco control en sus emociones sí lo comparabas con un Jounin, mucho más con el ninja copia – Por que es Kakashi Hatake… por eso.

Iruka olvido su enojo y suspirando nuevamente le respondió esta vez recargándose en el respaldo de la silla – Lo se.

El trigueño estaba confundido, si Iruka comprendía que no podría estar con él porque seguía esperanzado en lograr lo imposible, que él supiera Kakashi no estaba interesado en nadie ni nada, sólo en sus libros anaranjados y esas cosas ni siquiera eran una lectura decente – Entonces porque sigues insistiendo…

Iruka no sabía exactamente porque seguía pensando en un imposible, aun así estaba seguro que de tener la oportunidad podría lograr que Kakashi fuera feliz, no lo presionaría ni le importaría su renombre, en realidad lo que amaba del ninja copia era lo poco que había visto de la persona debajo de su rango y su renombre.

Su respuesta apenas pudo escucharse, el chuunin repentinamente se sentía agotado y sin esperanza alguna – Tengo que hacerlo.

Una vez más su compañero de trabajo podía ver el dolor en el rostro de Iruka y no comprendía como una persona tan gentil como él podía fijarse en un ninja sin sentimientos, era ilógico.

Cerrando los ojos para que su voz no se quebrara le respondió a Genma con lo que muchos pensaban que era una realidad, aun él mismo – Crees que no lo sé, no soy fuerte, ni puedo competir con Itachi Uchiha o cualquier otro que lo desee como compañero, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él…

Lo había intentado mil veces y aun así no dejaba de soñar con él, o sentirse feliz por haber compartido algunas cuantas palabras con el ninja copia, él era su mundo y en secreto deseaba verlo demostrar alguna otra emoción que no fuera su eterna apatía.

En ese momento Iruka escucho una pregunta que lo despertó de su ensoñación, nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad, simplemente se contentaba con mirarlo de lejos – ¿Alguna vez has pensado en invitarlo a salir, no se… a comer ramen por ejemplo?

- No encuentro la forma de hacerlo… - fue su respuesta avergonzada – Pienso en la forma de hacerlo, en que decirle y cuando estoy a punto de hablarle simplemente no puedo…

Al ver la mirada de Genma le pregunto con sus mejillas pintadas de color rojo, esperando que de alguna manera la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara de un momento a otro – ¿Es muy divertido verdad?

- No… sólo que sí nunca se lo has preguntado, como sabes que no desea estar contigo… - pregunto otra persona a sus espaldas, esta era la voz madura y demasiado entretenida de un hombre mayor, el cual acababa de llegar después de un largo entrenamiento a su ahijado Naruto Uzumaki.

Jiraiya después de la escapatoria de Kakashi decidió seguirlo, viendo como había salido simplemente a perseguir al dulce chuunin que le robaba demasiados momentos de sueño, el cual parecía para su ojo experto, y por que acaba de escucharlo, estar tan enamorado como el atolondrado ninja copia.

Kakashi era un genio, un gran estratega, probablemente el siguiente Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja y sin embargo, en lo que se refería a relaciones personales se trataba de todo un inadaptado.

Su tiempo se dividía en cuatro aspectos: su entrenamiento a Sasuke Uchiha y sus esfuerzos constantes por mantenerlo a salvo de Orochimaru, quien era miembro de la organización Akatsuki; su constante visita a la piedra memorial, la lectura de sus novelas y últimamente en el acoso constante del profesor de la academia.

El mismo que le miraba con la boca abierta, una cara roja por culpa de su sonrojo y un amigo que aguantaba las ganas que tenía de salir de allí tan rápido como podía, simplemente aquella situación era cómica – ¿Qué pasa, dije algo malo?

Iruka trato de controlar su molestia y le respondió después de carraspear un poco, tratando de despejar su garganta – No debería usted burlarse de mi, yo no le intereso a Kakashi…

Jiraiya recargándose contra la pared en la oficina de reportes le comento con sorna, sonriendo abiertamente – ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?

- ¡Para que me desprecie por eso! Además… en todo caso ¿Que puedo ofrecerle que supere a Itachi Uchiha?

Jiraiya se rasco la barbilla diciéndole – veo que solo eres un cobarde…

Iruka le debía respeto al venerable Sannin, el maestro del Hokage y ahora de Naruto, pero no tenía ningún derecho a juzgarlo ni a llamarlo cobarde – ¡No soy un cobarde!

Esperaba que no después de presenciar la conversación que había sucedido algunos minutos antes entre Kakashi y el heredero de los Uchihas, sólo una persona muy valiente proseguiría con sus intensiones de cortejo.

No entendía que era lo que ocurría en la mente de Minato, su alumno pensaba que no se daba cuenta pero últimamente sus encuentros con Itachi se realizaban más seguido, sí prestabas atención podías verlos susurrando en la oscuridad, esperaba que no estuviera pensando en traicionar a su ultimo alumno vivo.

Probablemente aquella fuera la razón por la cual Kakashi guardaba tan herméticamente sus secretos, de que otra forma oculto su interés por Iruka Umino de los ojos de su maestro.

- ¿Por qué no lo demuestras? – insistió Jiraiya, encontrando algunas de las cualidades que Kakashi veía en el instructor, por lo menos su sonrojo y su furia eran refrescantes.

Iruka en ese momento tenía una pequeña vena palpitando en su cien que armonizaba maravillosamente con el color de su rostro – ¿Cómo?

- Pídele que salga contigo… ¿Qué puedes perder?

- ¿Así como así? – Pregunto Iruka cada vez más enojado, encontrando que no solo Kakashi tenía la habilidad innata de sacarlo de sus casillas.

Jiraiya en ese momento le mostró un paquete anaranjado con un moño de color rojo, el cual tenía el tamaño indispensable de las ridículas novelas del sannin - Por supuesto que no, regálale esto y veras que aceptara salir contigo inmediatamente.

Iruka recibió el libro con desconfianza, sin saber que pensar de las palabras y el extraño comportamiento de Jiraiya, era como sí estuviera actuando de casamentero – Gracias.

Jiraiya retirándose poco después le respondió – No hay de que…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Itachi después de hablar con Kakashi decidió que era momento de hablar con su padre nuevamente, le había dicho varias veces que no se interpusiera en su camino y seguía insistiendo en darle ordenes.

¿Que se suponía que lograría hablando con Minato Namikaze?, no lo sabía y esperaba que se lo dijera en cuanto llegara a su casa, no necesitaba que arruinara su relación con el ninja copia ni con el Hokage.

Al llegar cerró las puertas detrás de si, su padre lo esperaba sentado a un costado de la mesa e Itachi tomando su lugar en la cabecera le pregunto fríamente – ¿Hablaste con Minato esta mañana, padre?

Fukagu respondió tratando de suprimir el temor que sentía por su propio hijo, el cual había tomado las riendas de la familia Uchiha después de traicionar a todos los miembros del clan – Su alumno tiene que conocer su lugar…

Itachi interrumpiéndole le pregunto con su pasmosa tranquilidad – ¿Qué pensabas lograr hablando con su sensei?

Fukagu respondió recargándose en la mesa – Como Hokage puede ordenarle a Kakashi Hatake que sea tu consorte.

Itachi sabía que Minato jamás daría esa orden, era un hombre justo que apreciaba como a un hijo a su futura esposa, a diferencia de su padre jamás traicionaría a la aldea o a las personas que amaba y dar una orden como esa destruiría la confianza del ninja copia – ¿Sólo eso le dijiste Fukagu?

Su padre le respondió entonces – No, también le hice ver que los ancianos están de acuerdo con que se realice esta unión, tendría su respaldo incondicional al igual que el del tercer Hokage.

Itachi había escuchado ordenar a esas mismas personas que asesinara a todo su clan, ellos eran unos monstruos en los cuales no se podía confiar y su padre le sugería que confiara en ellos, en especial en Danzou - De los mismos que ordenaron la ejecución de nuestro clan.

Por que de ser así, su padre no sólo estaba loco sino también era un entupido – ¿Es por eso que lo amenazaste, Itachi?

Itachi por un momento perdió la compostura al escuchar esa pregunta, era imposible que los hubieran visto y sin embargo, su padre parecía complacido – No te sorprendas… Danzou tiene muchos espías dentro de la aldea…

- ¿Quién fue? – pregunto regresando a su apariencia tranquila.

- Eso no importa… - le respondió su padre con una ligera curva en las comisuras de sus labios - lo que importa es que prefiere a un Chuunin que a ti, Itachi…

- Eso no es verdad…

Al ver una ligera duda en su heredero Fugaku trato de utilizarle en su contra, enredando sus pensamientos – Por eso tuviste que amenazarlo, para que se alejara de Umino Iruka…

Itachi levantándose de la mesa le dijo a su padre haciéndole ver que no importaba lo que dijera, nunca podría engañarlo – Dile a Danzou y a esos viejos decrépitos que sí tratan de interferir los matare… Sí le tocan uno sólo de sus cabellos los matare y sí vuelven a espiarnos, también los matare, padre…

Poco después abandono la estancia sintiéndose furioso y arrepentido al mismo tiempo, no era justo que su enojo lo desquitara con Kakashi, mucho menos sus celos, debía localizarlo, hacerle ver que tan arrepentido estaba.

Sin embargo, a esta hora probablemente ya se encontraba entrenando a Sasuke y su futuro era mucho más importante que sus inseguridades, ya encontraría tiempo de hablar con el ninja copia después.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Al llegar Kakashi se encontró con la imagen que siempre lo saludaba cuando Naruto estaba en el mismo lugar que Sasuke, ambos estaban discutiendo, tratando de arrancarse las cabezas mutuamente, por lo que los saludo de la manera acostumbrada – ¿Por qué no se besan de una vez?

Naruto y Sasuke se separaron inmediatamente, ambos nerviosos, tan sonrojados que las mejillas del ultimo tenían un poco de color – Eso no fue gracioso la primera vez, sensei…

Kakashi sonriéndole a Sasuke, solo para hacerlo enojar le respondió – Me alegra, por que no fue mi intención ser gracioso…

Sasuke ignorando la respuesta de su sensei le pregunto furioso – ¿Dónde estabas? Te esperaba a las ocho de la mañana.

Kakashi guardando su libro le respondió aburrido con una naturalidad fastidiosa – Es que Iruka me retrazo cuando fui a entregarle nuestro informe por la mañana y después el Hokage decidió tener una charla sensei-alumno, ha sí… por ultimo tuve una charla con tu hermano así que francamente el tuvo la culpa de mi retrazo.

Sasuke le pregunto en ese momento con una sonrisa realmente perversa – ¿Itachi te detuvo sensei? Así que por fin has aceptado ser su esposa.

Kakashi se quedo sin habla momentáneamente al caer en una de las trampas de Sasuke, esperaba que ese tema no fuera mencionado aquel día y cubriendo parte de su rostro con una de sus manos le ordeno. – No vamos a empezar con esta tontería, Sasuke.

– ¡Además Kakashi sensei no sería su esposa! – grito Naruto furioso.

Naruto conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de Iruka Umino por el ninja copia y esperaba que este le correspondiera.

Sasuke cruzándose de brazos le pregunto arqueando una ceja – ¿Por qué no Idiota?

Naruto le respondió imitando su postura – Por que Itachi ni siquiera parece una persona…

La respuesta de Sasuke no se hizo esperar, ya que inmediatamente estaba sobre Naruto diciéndole – ¡No tienes derecho de hablar así de Itachi, idiota!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Resumen: En la aldea de Konoha se dice que un Jounin debe salir con otro Jounin y los Chuunin con los demás Chuunin, mezclarse es como sí un cisne saliera con un pato, sin embargo, Iruka esta dispuesto a mostrarles que él puede seducir a su cisne.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: este universo es ligeramente alterno, ubicado en el mundo de Naruto pero tratando el tema que pasaría si Minato hubiera sobrevivido y la masacre de los Uchihas nunca hubiera pasado.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

De cisnes y de patos.

Capitulo 3.

- Pídele que salga contigo… ¿Qué puedes perder?

- ¿Así como así? – Pregunto Iruka cada vez más enojado, encontrando que no solo Kakashi tenía la habilidad innata de sacarlo de sus casillas.

Jiraiya en ese momento le mostró un paquete anaranjado con un moño de color rojo, el cual tenía el tamaño indispensable de las ridículas novelas del sannin - Por supuesto que no, regálale esto y veras que aceptara salir contigo inmediatamente.

Iruka recibió el libro con desconfianza, sin saber que pensar de las palabras y el extraño comportamiento de Jiraiya, era como si estuviera actuando de casamentero – Gracias.

Jiraiya retirándose poco después le respondió – No hay de que…

- Muy bien, ahora solo es cuestión de ir a enfrentarlo – pronuncio Iruka golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño cerrado.

Genma estaba a punto de preguntarle como se suponía exactamente que conseguiría eso, sin embargo, el Chuunin salió de su oficina casi inmediatamente, en teoría si conocía el itinerario de Kakashi debería estar entrenando a Sasuke o mejor dicho, observando la disputa obligatoria entre Naruto y Sasuke.

Sí deseaba estar presentable para su propuesta de cita debía ir a su departamento para arreglarse, tomar algo de dinero y algo que lo diera a conocer, un regalo bonito que no fuera el ridículo paquete naranja que tenía en su bolsillo.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Al ninja copia le divertía de sobremanera la forma de comportarse de los dos adolecentes, siempre que se veían saltaban al cuello del otro inmediatamente, sin siquiera medir sus palabras, peleaban para ver quién era el mejor, eso era seguro, Kakashi también pensaba que su pelea era por ver quién era el alfa de la relación.

Por eso cada vez que se veían después de mucho tiempo decidía que lo mejor era desquitar el tiempo perdido, ver sus técnicas y después corregir los errores de Sasuke cuando peleaba con su cabeza hirviendo.

Sasuke era un gran ninja que nunca permitía que sus sentimientos nublaran su juicio, aunque en ciertas ocasiones perdía la cabeza, curiosamente Naruto era el causante del noventa y nueve por ciento de aquellas ocasiones, el uno por ciento era causado por su culpa o eso le decía su alumno, no entendía porque seguía molestándose cuando le decía que no estaba interesado en Itachi, que no era su novia y que guardara silencio.

Sí Sasuke conociera la mitad de lo que ocurrió entre ellos no se molestaría con él cuando rechazaba a su hermano, cualquiera que lo hiciera esperaría que le odiara, el simplemente trataba de ignorarlo, no había forma alguna que pudiera aceptar ser su novia, mucho menos su esposa, porque sí la primera vez que estuvieron juntos era un indicio de lo que le esperaba, prefería estar muerto que vivir bajo sus deseos.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Itachi, había dejado que sus sentimientos por él salieran a la luz y mostrado una debilidad que podría ser explotada, no era que le tuviera miedo al heredero de los Uchihas, Itachi no cometería el mismo error dos veces, aun así al sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella ocasión que se permitió confiar en él.

Esa ocasión le había robado un trozo de su alma cuando sin remordimiento alguno descargo su ira dentro de su cuerpo, robando su virginidad y hundiéndose dolorosamente en su carne.

Todavía recordaba cómo había intentado detenerlo, defenderse con todo lo que podía dar y aun así fue inútil, Itachi tomó aquella noche lo que deseo de él como si se tratase de una prostituta, atreviéndose a actuar indiferente por la mañana, ignorando el hecho que después de esa traición jamás podría confiar en él nuevamente.

No menciono ese crimen contra su cuerpo porque no pensó que le creyeran, Itachi tenía diecisiete y él veinticinco, era simplemente ridículo que un adolecente violara a su superior, sin contar que al mismo tiempo era el principal espía de Minato en el campamento Uchiha, una pieza fundamental en sus planes para evitar una masacre.

Llego a la conclusión en aquel momento que la aldea perdería mucho más encarcelando a Itachi, en el supuesto que creyeran su historia, que sí guardaba silencio y se hacía cargo él solo de su acechador.

Itachi Uchiha era un pacifista, haría lo que fuera por preservar la paz de la aldea, aun cometer actos ruines, porque muchas veces para encontrar la tan añorada paz primero se tiene que atravesar el infierno y Kakashi comenzaba a pensar que el heredero de los Uchihas estaba planeando realizar alguna clase de golpe.

Lo había visto salir de la aldea en dos, tal vez tres ocasiones ese mismo mes y se preguntaba que tanto sabía Sasuke sobre sus excursiones nocturnas, conociéndolo como lo hacía podría saberlo todo y ocultarlo por su amor a Itachi, o no saber nada e ignorar el comportamiento errático de su hermano.

Podría ir con su maestro y comentarle sus dudas, las cuales no tenían ninguna clase de fundamento, hacer un ridículo de sí mismo, de su credibilidad en la aldea, prevenir a Itachi o a quien estuviera detrás de la alianza de los Uchihas con los ancianos que la aldea se había dado cuenta de sus enredos.

Tampoco sabía bien cuál era el motivo de dichas excursiones, de la alianza de los traidores de la aldea y que planeaban lograr con todo eso, Kakashi se daba cuenta que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, tenía que encontrar una forma de conseguir más información antes de actuar precipitadamente, el único problema era que para eso debía acercarse a Itachi.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Jiraiya regreso a la oficina del Hokage después de su visita al joven Chuunin que traía de cabeza al ninja copia, solo para encontrarse con nada menos que Itachi Uchiha, el que lo miro fijamente antes de saludarlo con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza.

Al entrar encontró a Minato observando la ventana con las manos detrás de la espalda, parecía tenso, realmente preocupado — ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Minato se tardo un poco en responderle a su viejo maestro, tratando de encontrar las palabras indicadas — ¿Qué tanto sabes sobre Iruka Umino?

Jiraiya se rasco la cabeza recordando lo que sabía del Chuunin, lo que no era mucho realmente, solo era un instructor de la academia, nadie de quien deberían preocuparse o tener vigilado — No mucho…

Minato sonrió momentáneamente, un poco confundido por la información que Itachi le había hecho llegar minutos antes, parecía que el joven instructor escondía sus propios secretos de confirmar lo dicho por su mejor espía. — Necesito que vayas a confirmar cierta información al País del Agua.

Jiraiya asintió escuchando la información que Itachi acababa de entregarle a Minato, parecía que Iruka, en realidad la familia Umino porque dudaba que el propio instructor recordara cualquier cosa, tenía un secreto que el heredero Uchiha había desenterrado por alguna razón, aunque él lo llamaría celos.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Kakashi se despidió de los adolecentes algunas horas después completamente seguro que no habían escuchado ni una sola de sus palabras, seguían enfrascados en su disputa eterna para darse cuenta de su presencia.

Tenía dos opciones, regresar a su departamento para comer algo o visitar la piedra memorial, se decidió por lo segundo tras recordar el sonrojo de Iruka cuando simplemente trato de ser amable con un compañero ninja de la aldea, pero no, Iruka lo tomó como de costumbre y se puso a gritarle.

Al llegar a la piedra encontró a la persona de sus noches sin sueño cruzada de brazos, tal vez había visitado a sus padres por lo que intento dar la media vuelta, seguramente necesitaba estar solo — Kakashi…

Pero había sido demasiado tarde y pensaría que no tenía respeto por sus muertos — ¿Sí, Iruka sensei?

Iruka trato de aclarar su voz al mismo tiempo que sostenía sus regalos detrás de su espalda —Kakashi… yo…

Kakashi se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo estaba mal, por lo menos fuera de control, Iruka nunca lo llamaba por su nombre —¿Te encuentras bien?

Iruka al ser interrumpido comenzó a sentirse cada vez más nervioso, había entregado reportes a un Minato muy molesto, enfrentado hordas de ninjas miniatura que no podían comportarse, porque hablar con Kakashi era tan difícil — ¿Quisiera saber…?

Kakashi cruzando sus brazos le pregunto arqueando una ceja – ¿Sí?

Iruka nuevamente perdió el habla, se sentía como todo un idiota que había perdido la capacidad de comunicarse, todo por culpa del ninja copia — Yo… yo quisiera saber… sí tu…

El ninja copia se acerco un poco más al instructor y estaba a punto de ver si acaso no estaba enfermo cuando Iruka prácticamente le grito al oído — ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?

Kakashi apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero allí estaba Iruka, parado enfrente de la piedra memorial, con los ojos cerrados, sonrojado y temblando ligeramente por culpa del nerviosismo que sentía, se veía perfectamente adorable — ¿Qué?

Debía estar seguro que no había escuchado mal aquella pregunta porque de ninguna forma Iruka Umino lo invitaría a salir — ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Sí, había escuchado perfectamente bien, Iruka lo acababa de invitar a salir.

Iruka estaba demasiado nervioso, esperando el desprecio o la molestia del ninja copia que lo miraba como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, era ahora o nunca se dijo y estirando sus brazos le mostro los dos regalos que tenía para él, un paquete naranja y otro de color claro —Te traje esto… Kakashi…. San…

Kakashi al principio observo los dos paquetes tan sorprendido que no podía creerlo, Iruka lo odiaba, por lo menos esa debía ser la razón por la cual era tan arisco cuando trataba de ayudarlo o conversar con él.

Lentamente sujeto con las puntas de sus dedos el paquete anaranjado, casi como si pensara que iba a explotar de un momento a otro o que gritarían sorpresa después de realizar una broma pesada — ¿Es para mí?

Iruka asintió aguantando la necesidad que sentía por morderse el labio o gritarle a Kakashi que respondiera de una buena vez, deseaba salir con él o no, sin embargo, soporto la lentitud del ninja copia al abrir el primero de sus regalos — El último libro de Jiraiya… autografiado…

El instructor asintió tratando de recuperar el habla, inútilmente por supuesto — Sí yo… también te traje esto…

Kakashi recogió el otro paquete de sus manos y lo abrió con la misma lentitud, observando a Iruka como si pensara que había cambiado de dimensión o este era un sueño especialmente extraño.

La cajita tenía un dije con la forma de un delfín tallado en algo que parecía hielo, era simplemente divino — ¿Esto es una broma?

Iruka al escuchar esa pregunta perdió toda esperanza y le dijo cabizbajo, esperando recibir poco después el desprecio de Kakashi Hatake —Si no lo deseas, está bien… se que fue muy precipitado… sé que soy un hombre y…

Kakashi al darse cuenta del dolor en el rostro de Iruka le respondió guardando sus dos regalos para que nadie pudiera quitárselos, ni el dueño de los mismos, a pesar de que esta fuera una broma o algo parecido — No, no… tu me malinterpretas…

Iruka le miro de reojo preguntándose que deseaba decir con eso y después recordó las habladurías, las palabras que decían que no podía salir con un Jounin —No es porque sea un hombre, sino por mi rango verdad…

Kakashi esta vez era quien estaba nervioso, no le importaba que fuera un Chuunin, tampoco su sexo, sólo que no esperaba recibir regalos de él, mucho menos un libro que Iruka detestaba con fervor y un dije con la forma de un delfín — Tu me odias…

Iruka se sorprendió al escuchar esa aseveración, parecía como si Kakashi estuviera hablando en otro idioma, así que el amor de su vida pensaba que le odiaba, pero de que genio tan tonto se había enamorado —Eso no es verdad…

Kakashi rascándose la cabeza le refuto recordando y mencionando cada una de las ocasiones que había tratado de platicar con él, recibiendo un grito de un Iruka especialmente molesto, probablemente todo aquella era una broma pesada — Esto es una clase de broma, Genma saldrá de entre los arbustos riéndose o hablaran de cómo engañaron al ninja copia… es eso…

Iruka empezando a perder la paciencia le respondió cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho — Todos los Jounin están locos…

Kakashi entonces le observo fijamente pensando en otra posibilidad, tal vez otro ninja o el mismo Itachi había tomado la forma del indefenso Chuunin para confundirlo — O… ¿Quién eres tú y que le hiciste a Iruka Umino?

Iruka comenzando a enrojecer y no por culpa de la pena le comento sintiendo como una vena se formaba en su cien — No todos los Jounin, tú estás loco…

Kakashi avanzando un poco más en dirección de Iruka trato de encontrar alguna diferencia, algo que lo delatara como la ilusión que debería ser, sin embargo, ese era Iruka Umino y lo estaba invitando a salir, el mismo que tras perder su paciencia le dijo al ninja copia haciendo uso de su autoritaria voz de sensei —Mira Kakashi, realmente me gustas y quisiera salir contigo… ¿Tu quieres salir conmigo? Si o no…

Kakashi reconociendo esa voz y rectificando que el chakra no era de otra persona más que de Iruka retrocedió varios pasos, pronunciando una sola palabra que hizo que el mundo del joven Chuunin se volteara de cabeza — Sí…

Iruka por un momento no supo que decir, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que aceptaran su oferta y cuando Kakashi le pregunto con una radiante expresión de felicidad en su rostro— ¿A dónde?— No pudo responderle.

Kakashi esperaba escuchar cualquier lugar de la aldea, realmente no era demasiado quisquilloso y si se trataba de Iruka haría lo que quisiera— No lo sé… no pensé que aceptaras mi invitación.

El ninja copia comenzó a reírse preguntándole — ¿Por qué no caminamos entonces?

Iruka que había recuperado algo de su seguridad le respondió rascándose la cabeza muy avergonzado — Eso… eso estaría bien, supongo.

Kakashi inmediatamente sostuvo el brazo de Iruka, preguntándole con una enorme sonrisa, prácticamente susurrándole al oído — Aunque esto sea una broma no te libraras de mi durante todo el día… sensei.

Iruka trago un poco de saliva, las palabras de Kakashi al igual que su tono de voz prometían un día en el paraíso y la forma en la cual sostenía su brazo era diferente a lo que había pensado, dándole el control de dirigirse a donde él, un Chuunin, lo deseara.

Kakashi estaba en su cielo privado, caminando del brazo de Iruka sensei, el que parecía competir con el color rojo de los tomates — Ni… ni siquiera pensaría en hacerlo.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Jiraiya antes de marcharse de la oficina del Hokage le pregunto a su alumno sólo por curiosidad — ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Minato no entendió al principio de que le hablaba por lo que tuvo que preguntar — De que hablas sensei…

Kakashi no era el único que se daba cuenta de la cercanía que existía entre el Hokage y el heredero de los Uchihas, era como si Itachi fuera una pieza clave para la aldea — ¿Por qué me mandas a confirmar esta información? El es un Chuunin, Kakashi podría matarlo con los ojos cerrados así que no es para protegerlo… entonces… ¿Por qué?

Minato se culpaba por la muerte de sus dos alumnos, Obito y Rin, el único que aun quedaba con vida era Kakashi, el que estaba solo, sin familia que velara por él, sin amantes o cualquier clase de pareja que lo complementara. — Deseo mantenerlo a salvo sensei, no quiero que le utilicen por su rango… tu sabes tan bien como yo que Kakashi puede ser un genio, pero no está preparado para tener una relación sentimental…

Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos le dijo muy serio, preocupado por el distanciamiento que existía entre maestro y alumno — Kakashi está perdiendo la confianza en ti… Minato, tal vez debas reflexionar un poco.

Minato sabía que Kakashi comenzaba a desconfiar de sus decisiones, prueba suficiente era el acecho que no había sido reportado, a veces se preguntaba que más le ocultaba, sin embargo, Itachi era un miembro valioso de su inteligencia y no podía arriesgar la seguridad de la aldea por mucho que amara a su alumno — ¿Qué puedo hacer para ganarme su confianza de nuevo?

Jiraiya había visto más que suficiente del trato que Kakashi recibía de Itachi Uchiha, una buena forma de ganarse su confianza nuevamente sería ponerle un alto — Esta el asunto de Itachi…

Minato por el momento tenía las manos atadas, sí la información de Itachi era correcta y siempre lo había sido, no podía perder su confianza ni su lealtad, necesitaba proteger a Naruto, su pobre hijo que era el receptáculo del zorro de las nueve colas — Itachi es mi espía dentro de Akatsuki…

Jiraiya no sabía lo último, era imposible que Itachi fuera un miembro de aquella organización, aunque de que otra forma podría conocer tanta información — Pensé que solo aceptaban entre sus miembros a ninjas fugitivos…

Minato sentándose en su escritorio le respondió — Itachi es parte de ellos, me lo dijo el día del intento de golpe de estado… desde entonces me ha dado información valiosa para defender esta aldea…

En ese caso, Kakashi está solo— comento Jiraiya, de cierta forma defraudado por la respuesta de su alumno.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Varias horas después Naruto y Sasuke yacían agotados en el campo de entrenamiento, ninguno había ganado el combate para tener el pretexto de poder enfrentarse la siguiente vez que se encontraran —No puedo creerlo, ese flojo volvió a dejarme solo en el campo de entrenamiento…

Sasuke no tenía lo que cualquiera llamaría un fuerte respeto por su sensei, en realidad pensaba que Kakashi no le enseñaba todo lo que sabía, de su interminable lista de jutsus apenas le había enseñado cinco de ellos y no era justo que Jiraiya compartiera su conocimiento con Naruto sin ninguna clase de secreto.

Naruto que si había escuchado las palabras de Kakashi pero no se había despedido de él porque en ese momento estaba esquivando un golpe de Sasuke le respondió sin pensar. —En realidad, creo que nos dijo que se marchaba para que pudiéramos continuar con nuestra cita…

Sasuke levantándose de un salto del suelo pronuncio muy molesto —Eres un idiota, Naruto, ¿Lo sabías?

Naruto levantándose después de Sasuke le pregunto furioso— Oye, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Sasuke sacudiendo su ropa le respondió— No es justo que Jiraiya sea tu maestro, Kakashi ni siquiera se molesta en enseñarme todo lo que sabe…

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de responderle a Sasuke con un insulto para él y una queja del ermitaño una voz los interrumpió, pronunciando afable, tratando de ganarse la confianza de Naruto, fallando rotundamente— Veo que ya han terminado su entrenamiento…

Sasuke inmediatamente ignoro a Naruto preguntándole a Itachi— Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Itachi ignoro la mirada desconfiada de Naruto respondiéndole a su hermano menor — Vine buscando a tu sensei, pero parece que él no se encuentra aquí…

Sasuke le respondió casi inmediatamente con un poco de desprecio en su voz—El flojo se fue a la mitad de nuestro enfrentamiento, parece que lo aburrimos…

Naruto sentía cierta antipatía por Itachi, no sabía bien porque, no podía explicárselo —Deberías respetar más a Kakashi sensei…

Itachi concordaba con Naruto, no le gustaba que Sasuke hablara de aquella forma de su futura novia y se lo hizo saber —Estoy seguro que Kakashi tiene sus motivos para enseñarte jutsu por jutsu, Sasuke, además… no deberías hablar así de él…

Naruto cruzándose de brazos le pregunto al mayor de los Uchihas — ¿Y tú para que quieres a Kakashi sensei?

Itachi le respondió tranquilo —Tengo mis motivos, Naruto kun…

Naruto alego refunfuñando —Esos no pueden ser buenos… además, Kakashi no está interesado en ti.

Itachi no supo que responder, tampoco se explicaba porque Naruto sabía de su interés por el maestro de Sasuke, era imposible que lo supiera después de tres años de entrenamiento fuera de la aldea—Naruto, cállate…

Jiraiya se detuvo junto a Itachi diciéndole a su ahijado —Partiremos en dos horas… así que será mejor que visites a tu padre.

Naruto asintió sin preguntar y despidiéndose de Sasuke se marcho en dirección de la torre del Hokage, el menor de los Uchihas al ver como Naruto se marchaba decidió que era mejor que el también regresara a casa— Hermano, iré a casa…

Como todo un Uchiha se marcho sin mostrar su respeto por los mayores pensó Jiraiya comenzando a marcharse, sin embargo, repentinamente la voz de Itachi pudo escucharse a su espalda preguntándole — ¿Por qué apruebas a un Chuunin como pareja de Kakashi?

Jiraiya le respondió sin prestarle mucha atención a la falta de respeto de Itachi — ¿Por qué estas interesado en Kakashi como tu esposa?

Itachi arqueo una ceja respondiéndole al sannin — No tengo porque explicar mis acciones…

Jiraiya retirándose le dijo con la misma seguridad de siempre — Que lastima, realmente estaba interesado en saberlo…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Cuando por fin encontraron un hermoso y tranquilo lugar para poder estar solos, Kakashi soltó el brazo de Iruka preguntándole con la voz que utilizaba cuando trataba de conversar con él, una que generalmente parecía un poco burlona —¿No sabía que visitaras la piedra memorial, Iruka sensei?

Iruka sentándose enfrente de Kakashi, sintiéndose todo un adolecente en su primera cita respondió rascándose la mejilla —En… en realidad estaba esperándote, a esta hora siempre estas rindiendo tus honores a tus muertos…

Parecía que no solo Itachi lo estaba siguiendo a todas partes pensó Kakashi sumamente entretenido — No me había dado cuenta…

Iruka inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse, no deseaba que Kakashi pensara que se trataba de alguna clase de acechador — No te estoy acechando ni nada… solo que…

Kakashi acercándose un poco más al rostro de Iruka le comento acariciando su mejilla —En realidad me siento alagado… ¿Qué otra cosa me has visto hacer sin que me dé cuenta?

Iruka inmediatamente tuvo que voltearse tratando de esconder su sonrojo y una pequeña gotita de sangre que comenzaba a escurrir de su nariz respondiéndole — Nada… nada en lo absoluto—tratando de ignorar aquella vez que lo vio nadando en compañía de su manada.

Habría que mencionar que Kakashi sentía cierta predilección por los individuos un tanto tímidos, algo inseguros de sí mismos, amables y con cierta energía e Iruka entraba perfectamente en todos sus parámetros para la pareja ideal — Espero no estarte poniendo nervioso sensei… me sentiría muy culpable por eso.

Iruka respirando hondo para controlar un poco su nerviosismo le pregunto— ¿Por qué haces esas preguntas?

Kakashi acercándose un poco más al pobre Chuunin le respondió poniendo su mejor cara de perrito apaleado, una que hasta el momento no le había servido de mucho —Es que no quiero incomodarte…

Iruka habría podido sentir el aliento de Kakashi sobre su rostro de no tener su máscara puesta —Eso no te ha importo mucho en el pasado…

Kakashi se rio entre dientes recordando todas las veces que Iruka apenas podía controlar su sonrojo y el volumen de su voz cuando le entregaba sus reportes —Pero eso era antes de saber que te gustaba…

Iruka no encontrándole mucho sentido a su respuesta le pregunto— Así… ¿Cómo es eso?

Kakashi alejándose un poco del Chuunin le respondió siendo tan sincero como podía —Porque antes deseaba que me notaras… ahora que ya lo haces… no veo necesidad de…

Iruka lo interrumpió cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho —De incomodarme con la innecesaria invasión de mi espacio personal cuando estoy trabajando o hacerme sonrojar como un tomate…

Kakashi por un momento pareció sorprendido, sin embargo, recuperando su compostura le respondió—No, eso lo veo completamente necesario… pero ahora me sentiré culpable al hacerlo…

Iruka al escuchar su respuesta comenzó a reírse diciéndole—Me imagino que ahora ya tendrás la excusa perfecta para visitarme durante mis horas de trabajo, no Kakashi…

Kakashi sonriéndole a través de su máscara respondió con naturalidad — Sí, a menos que no quieras que nos vean juntos…

Iruka inmediatamente le respondió acercándose un poco más al ninja copia que le miraba un poco indeciso —Déjame ver… Kakashi Hatake acepto salir conmigo… casi todo el mundo te desea y este pobre Chuunin logro lo imposible y tú piensas que no quiero que nos vean juntos…

Las mejillas de Kakashi se pintaron en ese momento con el sonrojo más pálido que Iruka había visto en su vida, contrarrestando armoniosamente con su piel pálida y su cabello plateado haciendo que el instructor de la academia deseara incrementarlo un poco más —No entiendo tu forma de pensar a veces… Kakashi

Kakashi trago un poco de saliva al sentir el aliento de Iruka en su rostro—Creo que eres el genio menos inteligente que jamás he conocido…

Iruka podía ver como esas mejillas imitaban ahora el color de una flor de durazno— ¿Por qué?

Kakashi trato de controlar el calor que sentía en sus mejillas cuando escucho la respuesta de Iruka—Porque no existe forma alguna que tú puedas pasar desapercibido y cualquiera que tenga ojos puede decírtelo, eres demasiado atractivo para eso…

Iruka se retiro poco después observando a un ninja copia bastante turbado, podría decirse que Kakashi era tan inseguro como él en ciertas ocasiones, una de ellas era sobre su aspecto físico el cual no veía nada especial como muy pronto descubriría Iruka Umino.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias y posibles parejas también.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Resumen: En la aldea de Konoha se dice que un Jounin debe salir con otro Jounin y los Chuunin con los demás Chuunin, mezclarse es como sí un cisne saliera con un pato, sin embargo, Iruka esta dispuesto a mostrarles que él puede seducir a su cisne.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: este universo es ligeramente alterno, ubicado en el mundo de Naruto pero tratando el tema que pasaría si Minato hubiera sobrevivido y la masacre de los Uchihas nunca hubiera pasado.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

De cisnes y de patos.

Capitulo 4.

Las mejillas de Kakashi se pintaron en ese momento con el sonrojo más pálido que Iruka había visto en su vida, contrarrestando armoniosamente con su piel pálida y su cabello plateado, haciendo que el instructor de la academia deseara incrementarlo un poco más —No entiendo tu forma de pensar a veces… Kakashi

Kakashi trago un poco de saliva al sentir el aliento de Iruka en su rostro—Creo que eres el genio menos inteligente que jamás he conocido…

Iruka podía ver como esas mejillas imitaban ahora el color de una flor de durazno— ¿Por qué?

Kakashi trato de controlar el calor que sentía en sus mejillas cuando escucho la respuesta de Iruka—Porque no existe forma alguna que tú puedas pasar desapercibido y cualquiera que tenga ojos puede decírtelo, eres demasiado atractivo para eso…

Iruka se retiro poco después observando a un ninja copia bastante turbado, podría decirse que Kakashi era tan inseguro como él en ciertas ocasiones, una de ellas era sobre su aspecto físico el cual no veía nada especial como muy pronto descubriría Iruka Umino.

Kakashi despejo su garganta poco después y se rasco la cabeza para tratar de controlar la vergüenza que sentía al no poder encontrar las palabras necesarias para contrarrestar ese cumplido sin verse como un inadaptado social o algo mucho peor, al ver su inédita falta de palabras Iruka le pregunto — ¿Te comportas como si nunca recibieras ninguna clase de cumplido, Kakashi?

El ninja copia deseaba tener entre sus manos el libro que le servía como uno más de sus escudos ante el mundo exterior cuando respondió igualmente nervioso, demasiado fuera de si para controlarse —No… no es eso… sólo que esta vez es agradable…—finalizo sintiéndose un inútil, curvando su ojo visible en lo que podría llamarse una sonrisa.

Iruka casi inmediatamente supuso de quien le hablaba el ninja copia, Itachi, le hubiera gustado decirle que le protegería de él, sin embargo, pensando que Kakashi no apreciaría esa promesa prefirió guardar silencio.

Kakashi interrumpió el silencio que se había formado entre los dos, preguntándole con una enorme sonrisa, recordando lo mucho que Iruka detestaba el trabajo literario de Jiraiya— ¿Por qué este libro?

Iruka no escondía su rechazo a esa clase de literatura pornográfica, había ojeado uno o dos capítulos para afirmar su desprecio por esa mala lectura en la que no solo tenía un argumento poco creíble, innecesarias escenas obscenas y la historia de la conocida damisela en desgracia narrada de veinte maneras diferentes, con un protagonista varonil que siempre rescataba a la doncella en desgracia y esta como pago a su desmedida valentía le ofrecía su cuerpo virginal a su salvador después de una cruenta lucha con el villano por la mano de la joven.

El Chuunin al ver la envoltura naranja cortesía de Jiraiya sama, quien por fin se había ganado su profundo respeto, le respondió con su mejor sonrisa—A ti te gusta esa lectura, así que, porque no hacerlo…

Kakashi se recargo en el pasto respondiéndole mirándolo de reojo—Pero tú la aborreces…

Iruka no pudo ignorar la forma en la que resplandecía el cabello de Kakashi y como parecía estar posando para él, por lo menos su imaginación lo interpretaba de aquella manera—Su historia es poco creíble…

Kakashi esta vez colocando su brazo de manera teatral sobre su frente e inclinando un poco la cabeza le pregunto bromeando al respecto— ¿No piensas que "Ho tómame entre tus brazos amor mío" sea una conversación factible?

Iruka no pudo responder ante aquella pregunta, tratando inútilmente de no imaginarse la escena que Kakashi planteaba, observando fijamente la postura que el ninja copia había adquirido sin ninguna clase de pudor, obviamente tratando de obtener alguna clase de reacción de su persona.

Kakashi al ver que su pregunta había logrado la reacción que deseaba y como Iruka aparentemente no podía dejar de sonrojarse por eso repitió con un tono suplicante, acercándose un poco más al instructor de la academia—Mi cuerpo es tuyo, has conmigo lo que quieras…

Iruka esta vez tuvo que voltearse cubriendo un poco su nariz de la que corría un hilito de sangre, Kakashi lo estaba haciendo apropósito, acaso no sabía lo que esas simples palabras podían hacerle, o le parecía gracioso hacerlo perder los estribos, fue en ese momento que sintió el aliento del ninja copia en su oído susurrándole dulcemente, casi provocando que se derritiera en ese mismo sitio—Solo dime lo que tu deseas de mi… y yo lo hare…

Iruka parando la hemorragia nasal pregunto observando el rostro sonriente de Kakashi, quien parecía demasiado tranquilo para haberle suplicado lo que su mente febril pensaba que le había sugerido— ¿Qué?

Kakashi mostrándole el libro que le había regalado pronuncio con supuesta inocencia, siendo traicionado por un resplandor en su ojo visible y una sonrisa de autosatisfacción que solo mostraba cuando lograba que toda su atención se centrara en su persona, como un gato jugando con un ratón —Esos son los diálogos de la pagina 225 de la primera novela… ¿No te parecen convincentes?

Iruka sin saber que pensar se limito a decir, jurando que algún idea encontraría la forma de hacerlo perder la razón—Ahora sí…

Podía jurar que había un extraño brillo en el ojo visible de Kakashi, un deseo tan grande como el suyo, sin embargo recordando lo que su amor le había confesado anteriormente no debía sorprenderse del todo, aparentemente siempre había deseado llamar su atención—Lo sabía, Jiraiya es un genio…—Interrumpió Kakashi sus pensamientos guardando el libro una vez más en una de sus múltiples bolsas.

Había pasado toda la mañana pensando en su cisne y ahora la mitad de la tarde hablando con él sin interrupciones por lo que decidió que ya era momento de buscar algo de alimento.

Iruka comenzó a levantarse diciéndole a Kakashi, quien le miro con la expresión de un niño al que se le ha cancelado la mesada o peor aun la Navidad—Ya tengo hambre… ¿Y tú?

Kakashi le respondió un tanto indeciso, temiendo que aquella pregunta fuera una forma de alejarlo del instructor de la academia después de un par de horas de una conversación amena—Tal vez…

Iruka al descubrir esa faceta en el ninja copia, la que nunca le mostraba a nadie le pregunto al darse cuenta que tal vez pensaba que deseaba terminar con su cita— ¿Quieres comer algo?

Kakashi levantándose tan rápido como pudo y una vez más aferrándose al brazo de su Chuunin le respondió—Sí, ¿A dónde vamos?

Iruka sonrojándose nuevamente por la cercanía del ninja copia y comenzando a pensar que el comportamiento del poderoso sharingan Kakashi se debía en parte porque sus novelas eran la única referencia de una cita que conocía le sugirió, sólo para ver como nuevamente las mejillas pálidas tomaban un colorcito rosado—Estaba pensando a mi casa… así podríamos estar solos… si tu quieres por supuesto…

Kakashi respondió inmediatamente recuperándose de aquel adorable rosa pálido—Eso me gustaría… prefiero la privacidad…

Iruka comenzó a caminar en dirección de su casa preguntándose que debía prepararle a Kakashi para mostrarle su interés y sus facultades gastronómicas— ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

Kakashi respondió casi inmediatamente—Cualquier cosa que cocines me parecería bien… excepto tal vez Tempura…

Iruka rascándose la cabeza le comento sintiéndose como todo un acechador—Ya lo sé… no te gustan los alimentos fritos o dulces…

Como todo un hombre enamorado Iruka había tratado de conocer los gustos y preferencias de Kakashi, tuvo que sobornar a Naruto, con toneladas de ramen, quien conocía sus sentimientos por el ninja copia y a su vez tuvo que sobornar o atosigar a Jiraiya por las respuestas necesarias.

Al final de una exhaustiva búsqueda Naruto le dijo que no le gustaba la comida frita ni la dulce, que le gustaba la sopa de algas con Miso y el pescado asado con sal, odiaba que lo fotografiaran sin la máscara puesta por lo que detestaba comer en público, era un romántico empedernido y por el momento no le conocían ninguna clase de pareja romántica.

Naruto trato de decirle que se trataba de un pervertido y un flojo, que siempre llegaba tarde y que no le enseñaba a Sasuke suficientes Jutsus, pero era de esperarse que no lo hiciera, puesto que le había mostrado algo mucho más importante, la forma de imitarlos, sin embargo, el menor de los Uchihas decidió ignorar sus consejos esperando que le revelaran cada jutsu por separado.

Kakashi se preguntaba qué tan baja había tenido su guardia en la aldea si el atractivo Chuunin, sin menospreciar sus habilidades, logro reconocer los patrones de su vida diaria, lo que le hacía pensar que tanto sabía Itachi sobre él con sus habilidades ninja— ¿Cómo… como sabes tanto?

Iruka podía sentir la preocupación del ninja copia, parecía estar a punto de lanzar kunais por todas partes o desaparecer en una nube de humo —Naruto me ayudo a saber que te gustaba, solo en caso de que me atreviera a invitarte a salir…

Kakashi debía agradecerle a Naruto su intervención, invitarlo a comer toda la ramen que pudiera comer a riesgo de quebrar, todo por agradecerle a ese atolondrado rubio que le había servido a Iruka Umino de espía, sin embargo, de saber sus intenciones antes hubiera salido antes con él, debían tener algunas cuantas palabras, por ejemplo, que le gustaba a Iruka Umino y porque no le había dicho antes. — Le debo mucha ramen al rubio hiperactivo…

Iruka comenzó a reírse después de aquellas palabras, Kakashi sabía cómo aliviar una situación tensa y la simple idea de su recompensa sonaba interesante, toda la ramen que Naruto pudiera comer los llevaría a la quiebra en menos de una semana—Ya somos dos, pero estábamos hablando de lo que te gustaría comer en mi casa…

Kakashi le respondió sintiéndose ligeramente observado por un chakra que no reconocía del todo y comenzaba a temer que se tratara de Itachi—Tengo que irme… tu… tu prepara la cena… yo llegare en una hora…

Iruka inmediatamente le pregunto sintiendo de la misma forma un escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo, probablemente por la emisión de un chakra, de una persona que los estaba siguiendo—Pero… Kakashi…

Kakashi no dijo más y realizando los símbolos necesarios con sus manos desapareció en una nube de humo, no sabía quién los estaba observando pero se encargaría de que ya no los molestara— ¡Espera!

Iruka al ver como Kakashi había desaparecido trato de seguirlo, no sabía realmente que lo orillaba a realizar un acto tan estúpido, probablemente solo fuera una muleta para el ninja copia y aun así no soportaba la idea de que se enfrentara solo con quien los estuviera observando—No vayas…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Kakashi siguió el chakra que no reconocía hasta el Templo Nakano, el lugar de recogimiento de los Uchihas, en donde meditaban y en donde se decía que también se escondían secretos temibles.

Itachi se encontraba escondido detrás del pilar color sangre de la entrada del templo, parecía furioso, probablemente los había visto juntos y pronto intentaría darle una nueva advertencia—Deseaba disculparme por mi comportamiento inapropiado, Kakashi…

Kakashi adopto una postura ligeramente defensiva preguntándole— ¿Cuál de todas?

Itachi le respondió ignorando esa pregunta, ya que no encontraba inapropiadas sus propuestas de matrimonio—No fue mi intensión amenazarte esta mañana…

Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos completamente furioso, no había sido su intención, entonces que otra cosa había tratado de hacer cuando lo acorralo e inmovilizo para robarle un beso estando completamente solos — ¿Solo eso querías?

Itachi le respondió manteniendo la distancia entre ambos por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo—No, también quería saber que hay en ese Chuunin que yo no pueda darte…

Kakashi ignoro su respuesta diciéndole al escuchar los pasos de otra persona acercarse al templo en el interior de los terrenos del clan Uchiha—Felicidad.

Itachi escucho los pasos de Iruka acercarse al templo Nakano, ese Chuunin era realmente valiente, eso debía admitirlo—Parece que ese Chuunin se está acercando…

Al imaginarse lo peor, Kakashi encontró el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarse a Itachi en ese momento, no deseaba que Iruka fuera lastimado y sí no había forma alguna de alejar a Itachi de él, entonces tendría que cambiar su estrategia.

Kakashi fue esta vez quien le dijo a Itachi, escuchando como Iruka lo llamaba tratando de encontrarlo—No sé que estas planeando Itachi… pero no me importa que tan valioso seas para el Hokage o lo que diga el consejo… si te atreves a lastimar un solo cabello de Iruka, no me importara convertirme en un ninja fugitivo, yo me vengare.

Vaya, vaya, pensó Itachi, estaba sorprendido de que un Chuunin lograra esa clase de comportamiento en Kakashi, era como si hubiera tomado la tan esperada decisión, negándose a él y aceptando a un ninja inferior.

Tal vez se trataba de la diferencia que había entre los chakras, Iruka era un compañero que podría controlar, llegado el momento hasta destruir, en cambio el se trataba de un compañero del que no podría liberarse jamás—Lo que sientes por él es una ilusión…

Kakashi se defendió inmediatamente, Iruka era diferente a las otras personas que había conocido, quienes solo se interesaban por su cuerpo o por su fama como el ninja copia, él lo veía como una persona debajo de todo eso—Eso es una mentira…

Itachi escuchando los últimos pasos de Iruka antes de entrar al templo le dijo acariciando la mejilla del mayor con afecto y deseo, las uñas negras rozaban la piel, probablemente dejando una marca rojiza a causa de su filo—Tu y yo nos pertenecemos, Kakashi.

Kakashi estaba a punto de negar aquella afirmación monstruosa cuando por fin Iruka había logrado entrar en el templo de los Uchihas, en donde observo como Itachi acariciaba la mejilla de su cita—¡Déjalo en paz!

El ninja copia volteo al mismo tiempo que Itachi comenzaba a caminar en dirección de Iruka, diciéndole con demasiada tranquilidad, con la misma enervante seguridad que mostro esa mañana—Kakashi está interesado en ti, Chuunin… pero no será por mucho tiempo, tú lo sabes.

Kakashi al ver que Itachi estaba a escasos pasos de Iruka decidió atacarlo antes de que el joven Uchiha lo hiciera, escuchando la voz de su maestro, quien preguntaba con cierta molestia en su tono de voz— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Deteniendo al ninja copia antes de que pudiera tocar a su objetivo, Itachi parecía tranquilo, Iruka expectante y Kakashi sabía que pronto recibiría o bien una reprimenda o algo mucho peor, simplemente por haber atacado al principal espía del Hokage sin ningún motivo que lo mereciera— ¿Hokage Sama?

Minato guardo silencio por mucho tiempo para sus estándares, no había visto la conversación anterior, sin embargo, sabía que Kakashi no cometería un acto tan estúpido sin una razón, debía saber cual era—Tenemos que hablar Kakashi… Iruka Umino puedes retirarte… Itachi… después hablaremos tú y yo.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Itachi se retiro sin más del templo en dirección de su hogar, no pensaba que provocar la furia de Kakashi fuera tan fácil, lo que le enfurecía demasiado al pensar en lo mucho que Iruka Umino significaba para él.

Al principio pensó en disculparse por su comportamiento erróneo e injusto para su novia, aquellos pensamientos se borraron cuando los vio juntos, en ese momento se sintió enfermo y decidió, a pesar de las palabras del Hokage, que le pedía que aceptara la negativa de su pupilo, separarlos de cualquier forma.

No era común que Itachi se molestara en seguir sus deseos, los cuales eran pocos pero significativos, deseaba a Kakashi Hatake, su mente, su cuerpo, su poder, su inteligencia y en parte su rechazo, debía hacerlo suyo a como diera lugar.

Kakashi no se daba cuenta de que tan grande era su amor por él, que tan lejos podía llegar por poseerlo, pronto lo descubriría, cuando ese Chuunin comprendiera el peligro en el que se encontraba al no atender su consejo, sí no podía alejar al ninja copia de su Chuunin, entonces tendría que alejar al pato de su cisne.

Pato, era un sinónimo gracioso para un ninja de tan poco chakra y tan altas metas, un Chuunin podía aspirar muy alto dentro de su grupo, su novia no era parte de ese grupo, Kakashi era lo que muchos decían un cisne, y un cisne debía estar con otro cisne o en su caso, encerrado en una hermosa jaula de oro en donde su dueño pudiera admirarlo.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Iruka se negó a dejar solo a Kakashi, aun en compañía de su maestro y no lo hubiera hecho si su cisne no le hubiera suplicado que regresara a su departamento para continuar con la velada, esa noche no deseaba estar solo.

El instructor de la academia ninja se alejo con paso cansado, caminando en las calles de la aldea de manera automática, sin pensar realmente hacia donde se dirigía, recordando las pocas palabras que Itachi le había susurrado al ninja copia, la manera en la cual lo tocaba sin su permiso.

¡Maldición! Condenó en silencio, cualquiera se daba cuenta que sus atenciones no eran deseadas y la forma de Itachi de tratar a su cisne era monstruosa.

Únicamente existía una palabra que podía describir lo que vio, esa era acoso, Kakashi era perseguido por Itachi Uchiha y su propio maestro lo permitía, no podía creerlo, el Hokage le daba la espalda a su propio discípulo, pero porque.

¿Por qué permitir que alguien que debía ser como un hijo pasara por eso? Porque no importando que tan dura fuera la vida de un ninja un maestro era la figura más cercana que existía a la de un padre.

¿Qué padre podría permitir eso cuando podía castigarlo?

Aparentemente el Hokage que todos pensaban era un santo y el cual podía ver que sólo se trataba de otro político más, otro estratega que pensaba que sus ninjas eran herramientas descartables.

En ese momento Iruka tomó una decisión, no importaba como ni que tan débil era, de alguna forma lograría detener a Itachi, no permitiría que su cisne siguiera sufriendo por su culpa.

Con esa idea en mente regreso a su departamento deseoso de recibir a Kakashi con una suculenta comida caliente y una cama en donde pudiera descansar tranquilo por lo menos una noche.

Tal vez no podría hacerlo sentir seguro, sin embargo, deseaba darle algo de paz.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Kakashi caminaba detrás de su maestro sin saber que podía responderle, lo había visto atacando a Itachi sin ninguna razón, con algo de suerte sólo sería castigado por cinco misiones, si no tenía la razón no imaginaba que ocurriría por eso.

Al entrar en la torre del Hokage, una vez a solas, Minato tomó su asiento detrás del escritorio preguntándole — ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?

Kakashi escondiendo las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y tratando de fingir indiferencia le respondió — ¿Nunca tuviste una discusión cuando eras un Jounin?

Minato recargándose en su escritorio le respondió—Muchas veces, pero nunca utilice ninguna de mis técnicas por eso.

Kakashi inmediatamente tratando de contrarrestar esa respuesta alego con calma—Nunca tuviste que lidiar con Itachi Uchiha…

Minato pensaba conocer a Itachi, tanto como a su alumno del cual se había distanciado desde la muerte de Rin, quien parecía haber cambiado de sensei, abandonándolo a él y optando por la guía de Jiraiya, a quien le contaba sus secretos y quien aparentemente sabía mucho más de su vida personal que él mismo, su sensei—Lo hago a diario Kakashi.

Kakashi sintió aquella respuesta como un golpe bajo, una especie de traición que no pensaba soportar, era gracioso como se habían alejado después de la muerte de su amiga, mucho más después del ataque del zorro de nueve colas, parecía que su sensei ya no era el mismo de antes—En la mañana me preguntaste cuales eran las intenciones de Itachi Uchiha y yo no fui del todo sincero… Sensei.

Minato guardo silencio esperando escuchar lo que Kakashi tenía que decirle, que tan grave era, pero juzgando por la conversación que había tenido con Itachi y por la falta de control sobre sus emociones, realmente debía serlo—Te escucho Kakashi, hazme entender lo que vi en el Templo Nakano.

Kakashi le pregunto en ese momento controlando a la perfección los músculos de su rostro decidiendo que lo mejor era rehuir el tema hasta conocer de qué lado estaba su sensei — ¿Qué es lo que viste Sensei?

Minato respondió con la verdad, ya que no había visto mucho realmente—Te vi atacando a Itachi en tierra de los Uchihas, fue un milagro que no hubiera nadie más presenciando esa pérdida de control Kakashi…

Kakashi apretó el puño de su mano derecha diciéndole decepcionado—En ese caso cual será mi castigo Sensei…

Minato le pregunto sin lograr entender de que hablaba Kakashi, porque saltaba a la conclusión de que lo había llamado para reprenderlo, infligir un castigo por defenderse o a sus seres amados— ¿De qué hablas?

Kakashi le respondió cruzándose de brazos, su voz un tempano de hielo—Ataque a un Jounin… no, un ANBU… dentro de la aldea, Sensei, ¿Cuál será mi castigo por eso?

Minato levantándose de su asiento intento acercarse a Kakashi, las palabras de Jiraiya eran ciertas, su alumno ya no confiaba en él—No ejerceré ningún castigo, Kakashi… no se dé que estás hablando…

Kakashi al escuchar que estaba libre de cualquier reprimenda que Minato hubiera pensado le pregunto—En ese caso… ¿Puedo retirarme Sensei? Estaba en medio de una cita…

Minato enfureciéndose por esa respuesta le pregunto a su alumno, estaba realmente confundido por su comportamiento, porque no le decía lo que pasaba para que pudiera ayudarle—No te irás hasta que me expliques lo que ocurrió en ese templo…

Kakashi por un momento pensó en confiar en su sensei, el que no podía dañar a Itachi so pena de perder a su mejor espía, colocando a Naruto en peligro, porque había visto el anillo de Akatsuki que Itachi colgaba alrededor de su cuello, y respondió—No puedo hacerlo Sensei…

Minato estaba a punto de preguntarle "¿porque no?" cuando repentinamente escucharon que anunciaban al tercer Hokage, al maestro de su maestro y al protector del consejo de ancianos, a quien nunca se le negaba una visita.

Sarutobi entro en compañía del consejo de ancianos, quienes ignoraron al ninja copia para sentarse justo adelante del Hokage, Minato no deseaba terminar de aquella forma su conversación con su alumno favorito, el único que le quedaba con vida.

Kakashi dudaba de él y tenía que encontrar una forma de recuperar su confianza sin arriesgar la vida de su hijo o la seguridad de la aldea, fue por eso que mando a su sensei a buscar información sobre Iruka, sí todo salía bien podría proteger a Kakashi, a su pobre hijo y a la aldea al mismo tiempo.

Su alumno al ver como los ancianos les interrumpían decidió desaparecer en una nube de humo escuchando las palabras "Aun es joven" "Cada día que pasa es más fuerte" y "Imagina lo que se lograría con esta unión"

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Kakashi para poder controlar su enojo decidió caminar en dirección de la casa de Iruka Umino, tal vez así podría despejar su mente y ser una buena compañía para el dulce Chuunin, que sabía podía llegar a amarlo.

A veces se preguntaba como había surgido ese cálido sentimiento cada vez que hablaban o lo veía, probablemente la primera vez que llamó su atención fueron las interminables historias que Naruto contaba de Iruka y como aun Sasuke coincidía con su aprecio por él.

Poco después ocurrió la discusión durante el examen Chuunin, nunca nadie, ni siquiera Gai le había hablado de esa forma, al principio pensó que no sabía de quien se trataba, pero era obvio, había escuchado a Iruka quejarse con Minato y Sarutobi sobre la decisión de colocar a Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura bajo sus órdenes.

Temía que no los fuera a aprobar como sus discípulos y se armo de valor para tratar de hacer cambiar de opinión al Hokage, a dos Hokages, eso sin duda alguna era valentía... o locura.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que se quejo sobre su informe, nadie jamás lo había hecho, simplemente aceptaban lo que tuviera para entregarles, se preguntaba que habrían hecho de leer un informe escrito en una servilleta, probablemente por ser el alumno de Minato y el sharingan Kakashi lo hubieran recibido.

Sin embargo, allí estaba Iruka en su primer día de trabajo, ordenándole que reescribiera ese informe que cualquiera de sus primeros años habría hecho mucho mejor y no tendría tantas faltas de ortografía.

A veces se preguntaba si Iruka comía Jounins para el desayuno, por lo menos a los que se atrevían a entregar un informe poco menos que perfecto.

Primero los atraía con esa amabilidad y esa tímida sonrisa, para después enumerar cada una de sus faltas dejando en claro que debían entregar un informe que fuera legible, claro y sobre todo a tiempo.

El segundo informe después de su primer regaño era perfecto, limpio, sin faltas o manchones, pero había llegado dos días tarde, todavía podía recordar la expresión de Asuma o Kurenai, parecía que huirían a refugiarse de la furia de Iruka Umino y que a él, al ninja copia o bien lo pondría a escribir un millón de veces "debo entregar mis reportes a tiempo" o mejor aún, lo recostaría en sus piernas para darle unas nalgadas por ser un mal Jounin.

Se preguntaba que expresión tendría Iruka si le comentara sus primeras impresiones de su persona y si llegaban a ser amantes si aceptaría actuar esa pequeña fantasía suya.

Todavía podía recordar su expresión cuando lo descubrió nadando en compañía de sus perros ninja, quienes le advirtieron de la presencia del intruso después de que su amo decidiera ignorarla.

Por un momento pensó que se alejaría con la misma rapidez con la cual lo había visto correr detrás de Naruto durante una de sus muchas bromas en la academia ninja, sin embargo, decidió esconderse detrás de un matorral con ojos negros.

Hasta ese momento se daba cuenta que lo estaba espiando y él que pensó que no lo había visto o simplemente estaba esperando a que abandonara la laguna en donde intento darle el espectáculo de su vida sin los resultados esperados.

No pensaba que pudiera darle una invitación más clara, bueno, tal vez un sal conmigo hubiera funcionado, estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Iruka y esa era la primera vez que hablaban sin que su Chuunin le gritara o intentara alejarlo de su espacio personal.

Probablemente Obito se reía a sus costados en donde fuera que se encontrara, el ninja copia, el sharingan Kakashi, rendido a la merced de un inofensivo Chuunin.

Pensar en Iruka siempre le alegraba y al darse cuenta que había llegado a su casa toco la puerta de su departamento, preguntándose que habría cocinado el instructor de la academia para continuar con su cita.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Resumen: En la aldea de Konoha se dice que un Jounin debe salir con otro Jounin y los Chuunin con los demás Chuunin, mezclarse es como sí un cisne saliera con un pato, sin embargo, Iruka está dispuesto a mostrarles que él puede seducir a su cisne.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: este universo es ligeramente alterno, ubicado en el mundo de Naruto pero tratando el tema que pasaría si Minato hubiera sobrevivido y la masacre de los Uchihas nunca hubiera pasado.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

De cisnes y de patos.

Capitulo 5.

¿Por qué permitir que alguien que debía ser como un hijo pasara por eso? Porque no importando que tan dura fuera la vida de un ninja un maestro era la figura más cercana que existía a la de un padre.

¿Qué padre podría permitir eso cuando podía castigarlo?

Aparentemente el Hokage que todos pensaban era un santo y el cual podía ver que sólo se trataba de otro político más, otro estratega que pensaba que sus ninjas eran herramientas descartables.

En ese momento Iruka tomó una decisión, no importaba como ni que tan débil era, de alguna forma lograría detener a Itachi, no permitiría que su cisne siguiera sufriendo por su culpa.

Con esa idea en mente regreso a su departamento deseoso de recibir a Kakashi con una suculenta comida caliente y una cama en donde pudiera descansar tranquilo por lo menos una noche.

Tal vez no podría hacerlo sentir seguro, sin embargo, deseaba darle algo de paz.

Con esa idea en mente comenzó a buscar en su refrigerador algunos ingredientes con los cuales poder agasajar el paladar del ninja copia, sabía cuáles eran sus platillos favoritos y esos eran los que cocinaría para él.

Cuando comenzó a salar el pescado escucho que tocaban a la puerta de su casa y corrió en dirección de la puerta para dejarle entrar, si era necesario trataría de reconfortarlo, sin embargo, la persona que estaba enfrente de su puerta era a quien menos deseaba ver de toda la aldea.

Inmediatamente y pensando que Itachi Uchiha hubiera sido un intruso mejor recibido le pregunto a quien por muchos años ilusamente creyó que era su amigo — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su voz era sería, fría, tan distante como podía lograrlo, ocultando el desprecio que comenzaba a sentir por Mizuki, a quien por un momento pensó que hasta podría amar, eso fue antes de conocer al ninja copia y mucho antes de comenzar a trabajar en la academia — ¿No me invitas a pasar?

Iruka estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, no tenía porque molestarse en escucharlo, sin embargo Mizuki coloco su pie junto al marco evitándolo — ¿Antes éramos amigos Iruka?

Iruka al darse cuenta que Mizuki no se iría hasta decirle lo que deseaba lo dejo pasar preguntándole, mirándolo fijamente para intentar evitar que realizara cualquiera de sus nuevos trucos — ¿Qué quieres?

Mizuki era un mentiroso, lo había utilizado y cuando pensó que lo amaba simplemente lo boto, exactamente como pensaban muchos que haría el ninja copia si es que aceptaba su cortejo, como si fuera un trozo de basura — Quería pedirte disculpas por lo que hice… Iruka, realmente lo siento…

Iruka se cruzo de brazos preguntándole, dándose cuenta que estaba mucho mejor sin él y que su traición no lo había destruido, sino hecho más fuerte — No puedo perdonarte Mizuki, pero tampoco de guardo rencor… sí eso es lo que quieres escuchar puedes irte.

Mizuki no deseaba escuchar esas palabras, se había cerciorado que Iruka lo necesitara cuando lo abandono por otra persona delante de cuantos testigos pudo reunir, sin embargo, tal parecía que su pequeño delfín era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba — Nos amábamos, me parece difícil de creer que simplemente hayas olvidado lo que sentías por mí.

Iruka pensó que lo quería cuando comenzaron a salir juntos, había sido su mejor amigo durante la infancia y cuando le pidió que salieran simplemente acepto, ahora se daba cuenta que parte de su atractivo era el parecido que tenía con el ninja copia, por lo menos en su piel clara y su cabello plateado.

Se daba cuenta que fue un tonto al confiar en él durante todo ese tiempo, Mizuki era únicamente un manipulador que por un momento trato de hacer su vida miserable, alejarlo de sus amistades y controlarlo tan firmemente que no pudiera respirar sin que él lo supiera.

Cuando lo dejo Mizuki estaba seguro que lo había destruido, no obstante, Iruka se dio cuenta en ese momento que no lo necesitaba, que tan fuerte era y cuantos amigos verdaderos tenía, Genma era uno de ellos.

Descubrió ese mismo día que Kakashi no era en nada parecido a Mizuki, lo poco que había escuchado de él no eran más que suposiciones porque en el fondo era leal con sus seres queridos, con la aldea en la que vivían y hacía lo posible para ayudarle a sus alumnos a seguir con su destino.

Una muestra clara era ignorar el parentesco de su alumno con Itachi, nunca lo había visto desquitarse con él a causa del constante acoso que sufría — No Mizuki, no lo he olvidado… simplemente vi la clase de hombre que eres…

Mizuki le pregunto molesto por la negativa de Iruka Umino a regresar a una relación que no tenía futuro — ¿Qué clase de hombre soy?

Iruka abriendo la puerta nuevamente le dijo tratando de ser claro — Lo que vi no me gusto, así que te agradecería que no vuelvas a buscarme.

Mizuki se acerco entonces a Iruka, había escuchado de los labios de Genma cuando conversaba descuidadamente con Anko acerca de la valentía de Iruka y del como temía que su corazón fuera a romperse si Kakashi lo rechazaba.

Iruka se había animado a invitar a Kakashi a salir, al ninja copia que seguramente lo rechazo de una forma cruel, como se supone que una persona de su estatus debería hacer con un renacuajo como Iruka y juzgando por su ausencia tenía razón.

Fue por eso que se había tomado la molestia de visitar a Iruka, conociéndolo aceptaría su apoyo en esa difícil situación y él podría acercarse a los archivos de Konoha utilizando bien sus cartas — Aun sigues soñando con él… ¡Por dios Iruka! El ninja copia jamás se podrá fijar en un Chuunin.

Iruka parecía impasible al escuchar esas palabras, no le extrañaba que Mizuki lo pensara inferior a cualquiera, mucho más al ninja copia — Lo más cercano que tienes a él soy yo… si quieres que te coja yo lo haría con gusto… podría disfrazarme de él.

Tomando su forma intento besar a Iruka, quien inmediatamente lo recibió con su mejor golpe, el cual fue detenido por Mizuki, el cual si no fuera un personaje sospechoso para el Hokage habría sido ascendido a Jounin hace mucho tiempo. — Ni siquiera puedes conmigo…

Iruka enfureciéndose por el atrevimiento de Mizuki cuando sin amor ni aprecio alguno comenzó a besarlo se concentro en alejarlo de su cuerpo, el agua que hervía en la cacerola se elevo en el aire como si fuera una gigantesca burbuja de jabón, lo mismo ocurrió con los demás líquidos de la cocina.

Mizuki pudo sentir en ese momento que el chakra de Iruka se elevaba como nunca antes y sin siquiera poder evitarlo el agua que hervía lo ataco, tomando la forma de dagas afiladas, alejándolo efectivamente de Iruka Umino.

Iruka cuando era un niño se dio cuenta que podía controlar el agua casi a su voluntad, hacer que cambiara de estado de materia, cuando sus padres lo vieron le contaron que habían llegado a la aldea de la hoja huyendo de la persecución y el odio, también le habían suplicado que jamás utilizara sus dones, ya que de hacerlo su vida correría peligro.

Después murieron y jamás trato de desarrollar sus habilidades por temor, las mismas que se activaban cuando se enojaba como en este momento.

Mizuki se cubrió con los brazos diciéndole sangrando de algunas cuantas heridas — ¡Bastardo!

Iruka limpiándose los labios con asco le repitió deteniendo su ataque, provocando que el agua regresara a su estado original humedeciendo el suelo y a Mizuki con ella — ¡Vete de mi casa o te arrepentirás!

Mizuki pensando que lo mejor era retirarse y regresar cuando Iruka se diera cuenta que sus sueños eran simplemente estúpidos le dijo con sorna, a pesar de tener varias cortadas ligeras en el rostro — Cuando ese ninja te rompa el corazón no vengas a llorar a mi puerta.

Iruka controlando sus emociones, una tarea que siempre le había parecido difícil, comenzó a recoger el reguero que la visita de su antiguo amigo y amante provocaron.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Mizuki al salir no pudo controlar su enojo al ver como el ninja copia se acercaba lentamente al departamento de Iruka, parecía estar pensando en algo agradable puesto que no le prestó atención cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras con calma.

Nadie lo ignoraba pensó con furia al darse cuenta que el cisne había decidido salir con el pato después de todo.

Kakashi observo a Mizuki salir del departamento de Iruka furioso, herido y mojado, por poco le exigió saber qué demonios hacia con su Chuunin, sin embargo, al ver la apariencia de ese posible traidor escondió una sonrisa burlona, no quería meter al instructor en más problemas de los que ya lo había hecho.

Al abrir la puerta vio que el suelo estaba mojado, una cacerola se estaba calentando sin agua en ella y a Iruka recargado en la mesa, parecía tenso, completamente furioso — ¿Iruka sensei?

Iruka al ver que Kakashi llego antes de tiempo le pregunto tratando de ocultar la molestia que sentía — ¿Estás bien?

Kakashi se acerco a la olla y apago la flama respondiéndole apartándola de la hornilla con cuidado — Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti…

Iruka se cruzo de brazos preguntándole con fastidio, no dirigido hacia él sino a Mizuki — ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kakashi nunca se iba con rodeos, a veces su sinceridad le había ganado más de una bofetada o un fuerte regaño de su sensei — Vi a ese Chuunin salir de tu casa con algunas heridas y eres demasiado estricto con el orden como para tener una cacerola calentando sin agua, así que… ¿Qué te hizo?

Iruka al darse cuenta que había dejado la cacerola calentarse en la hornilla le respondió ofreciéndole silenciosamente un asiento — Lo de siempre… Mizuki vino a decirme lo idiota que soy, en realidad lo idiota que piensan todos que soy.

Kakashi tratando de hacerlo sonreír le respondió sentándose obedientemente donde Iruka le había señalado — Estas un poco loco pero no creo que seas un idiota.

Teniendo el resultado esperado Iruka le comento sentándose frente a Kakashi, recargándose en la mesa — Mira quién habla… no Kakashi, ellos piensan que tengo mis metas demasiado alto…

Kakashi rascándose la cabeza le pregunto despreocupado — ¿Sobre qué?

Probablemente Iruka no debería decirle que sus compañeros de trabajo pensaban que nunca podría fijarse en él, sonaba patético para sus propios oídos y seguramente provocaría que Kakashi pensara que era débil — Has escuchado lo que dicen de los cisnes y los patos…

Kakashi había escuchado lo que decían de los cisnes y los patos desde muy joven, cuando entro en ANBU era un comentario que muchos decían, los fuertes tomaban lo que deseaban, los débiles soñaban con alcanzar el sol — Son únicamente estupideces…

Iruka le sonrío al escuchar esa respuesta, Kakashi no era lo que muchos hubieran pensado, no era como los Jounin que había conocido y no era en nada parecido a Mizuki, ahora comprendía porque Naruto lo tenía en tan alta estima.

El ninja copia al ver como Iruka se había tranquilizado momentáneamente le comento sintiendo los estragos de no haber comido en todo el día sobre su cuerpo — Recuerdo que me prometieron una cena y no veo nada de eso…

El instructor al principio no supo que decirle, si acaso estaba hablando en serio o era una broma, conociendo al ninja copia y lo fastidioso que a veces lograba ser podrían ser ambas — Lo siento…

Kakashi al ver como se levantaba de la mesa le pregunto tratando de ser útil, o por lo menos no un completo inútil ya que la concina jamás había sido precisamente su fuerte, en realidad podría decirse que era su rival — ¿En qué te ayudo?

Iruka decidiendo que era el momento de su venganza se acerco seductoramente a él y susurrándole al oído, prácticamente rozando con sus labios la carne descubierta de Kakashi susurro — ¿En serio puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca… Kakashi?

Kakashi trago saliva nervioso, seguramente no se trataba de lo que pensaba y respondió con un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza.

Iruka al ver su respuesta sonrío pícaramente diciéndole alejándose un poco de su ninja copia — Siempre he soñado contigo haciendo esto Kakashi…

El ninja copia cerró los ojos esperando que Iruka terminara con esa tortura sin creer que su Chuunin fuera tan atrevido — Así que mientras yo estoy preparándonos una deliciosa cena… tu… con ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo…

Kakashi tembló ligeramente respondiendo — Sí sensei…

Iruka colocando entonces un formato para llenar un informe le señalo acariciando la mejilla de Kakashi, quien se restregó contra su mano al igual que un gatito — solo para inspirarme…

Kakashi repitió su respuesta tratando de suprimir el sonrojo de sus mejillas — Realizaras el informe que no me entregaste en la mañana.

Iruka comenzó a reírse al ver como Kakashi comenzaba a parpadear observando la hoja del informe casi como si fuera su peor enemigo, sonrojándose aun más debajo de la máscara — ¿Qué?

Iruka acariciando su cabello le respondió dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina — Se un buen Jounin y finaliza tu informe… Kakashi.

Kakashi recargándose en la mesa, mordiéndose el labio y utilizando su fallida cara de perrito apaleado, una que sus Ninken practicaban a veces en demasía se quejo — No es justo…

Iruka comenzando a pelar algunas verduras le advirtió con su tono oficial de sensei — Sí no lo terminas no habrá postre…

Kakashi le respondió, con el mismo tono de voz que utilizaban sus primeros años cuando les prohibía salir a recreo, comenzando a llenar el tedioso papel que se burlaba de sus esperanzas para esa noche — No me gustan los dulces…

Recibiendo un revés de su Chuunin, uno muy listo que comía Jounins en el desayuno, no pudo más que suprimir un ligero sonrojo que volvía a apoderarse de sus facciones, no se sorprendería si su máscara comenzaba a incendiarse repentinamente — No estaba hablando de esa clase de postre…

Iruka podía escuchar como Kakashi escribía a una velocidad considerable su informe, imaginándose lo que podrían hacer sobre esa mesa una vez que se hubieran familiarizado lo suficiente, tratando de cortar los vegetales para el caldo que prepararía como acompañamiento al pescado asado con sal.

Sin más su mente comenzó a vagar por ese cuerpo que sabía tenía pocas cicatrices, era hermoso y pálido, recordando como las gotitas de agua recorrían la piel que habría acariciado gustoso de imaginarse siquiera que Kakashi Hatake estaba interesado en su persona.

Sus piernas rodearían su cintura cuando comenzara a introducirse en él con calma, disfrutando de los pequeños gemidos que su amante realizaría mordiéndose el dorso de la mano para intentar apagarlos.

¿Kakashi sería un amante ruidoso en la cama? O ¿Casi etéreo como su forma de moverse en un combate?

Que mas daba, su Jounin se vería tan hermoso en medio del placer, con sus ojos nublados y su boca entre abierta, sus mejillas pintadas de rosa al mismo tiempo que su cabello plateado brillaría debajo de la luz de luna.

Iruka estaba convencido que el día que sus brazos rodearan ese cuerpo durante el orgasmo sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra y estaba sumido en esos pensamientos poco castos cuando escucho que le preguntaban, una persona que se suponía debía estar escribiendo un informe en su mesa — ¿te encuentras bien sensei? Estas demasiado sonrojado.

El instructor de la academia al ver como Kakashi había abandonado su puesto junto a su informe y se encontraba delante de él, observando su sonrojo con divertido interés tuvo un ligero error, cortando ligeramente la yema de su dedo índice.

Kakashi al ver como la sangre de Iruka se derramaba en la tabla de cocina le dijo apenado, quitándose la máscara que hasta entonces cubría su rostro — Lo siento mucho…

Iruka al ver un rostro que había poblado sus sueños no pudo reaccionar cuando Kakashi tomo con delicadeza su mano e introdujo su dedo en su boca, succionando la sangre que manaba de la herida.

La belleza de Kakashi superaba por mucho sus sueños húmedos y podía darse cuenta que su piel era suave, tan tersa como la de una joven, la cicatriz de su ojo izquierdo no desfiguraba su apariencia, en realidad le agregaba cierta distinción difícil de describir.

El ninja copia era simplemente grandioso y se dio cuenta cuando por fin pudo reaccionar que estaba lamiendo su herida con dedicación, de manera sensual, con esos labios delgados que muchas veces había imaginado alrededor de su erección — Kakashi… está bien así…

Kakashi coloco un beso más en la mano de Iruka y un beso en sus labios para después decirle — Ya termine mi tarea sensei…

Iruka al ver el informe que Kakashi tenía en la mano le pregunto tratando de ignorar el color de sus mejillas — Pero… pero siempre te tardas demasiado en entregarlos…

Kakashi susurrándole al odio le comento sensualmente, casi como si esperara que lo tomara allí mismo — Ahora tenía un incentivo, sensei…

Iruka tomando el reporte que Kakashi le ofrecía escucho como el Jounin le decía, esperaba que burlándose de su cordura porque lo estaba volviendo loco — pero por qué no lo revisas y si no es lo suficiente bueno… tal vez decidas darme un castigo…

El informe estaba en perfecto estado como siempre y sin más lo dejo en la mesa de la cocina comentándole a Kakashi con cierta molestia — ¿Acaso no sabes lo que me estás haciendo?

El ninja copia sentándose nuevamente enfrente de la mesa del pequeño departamento de Iruka le respondió recargándose en su barbilla, colocando su codo sobre su rodilla de manera despreocupada — Me gusta cómo te sonrojas… además, es tu culpa por ser tan sexy, sensei.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Minato se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, escuchando como el consejo de ancianos pensaba que la mejor opción era entregarle su único alumno vivo a Itachi en una bandeja de plata, ataviado como una novia e ignorando sus deseos.

No lo haría jamás pensó furioso, tratando de ser cortés con tres personas que habían planeado una masacre y una cuarta que actuaba como abogado del diablo, defendiendo una causa que pensaba estaba maldita.

Esperaba que los tres ancianos intentaran obligarlo a dar esa orden, pero se sorprendía que Sarutobi estuviera de acuerdo con ellos e intentara con el mismo ánimo convencerlo de dar el visto bueno a la boda de Kakashi.

Al finalizar Danzou su largo discurso Minato le pregunto tratando de entender lo que se suponía que le exigían al Hokage de la aldea, ignorando su poder y su liderazgo, pensando tal vez que se trataba solamente de un peón — ¿Se supone que debo entregar mi mejor elemento a Itachi? Ignorar el trabajo duró que ha hecho y sus misiones, relegándolo al simple papel de Kagema…

Ninguno de los ancianos hablo al escuchar ese termino de la boca del Hokage, era ridículo pensó Sarutobi, un Kagema era un prostituto y Kakashi no sería en nada parecido a eso, el joven Uchiha fue claro en su deseo, quería al ninja copia como su esposo, aunque el había mencionado la palabra esposa — Esa palabra es innecesariamente cruda, Minato… hemos hablado con el padre del joven y lo que menos desea es un prostituto.

Claro que no pensó Minato, un Kagema a veces era libre de ir a donde quisiera, Kakashi sería relegado al papel de una herramienta, un simple juguete, sería convertido en un esclavo sexual y no podía hacerle eso — Ya le dije mi respuesta a Fugaku Uchiha y ahora se las doy a ustedes.

Sarutobi esperaba que Minato hubiera rectificado su respuesta, cualquiera podía ver que Itachi era la mejor opción del joven Hatake y este al ser huérfano desde muy joven había pasado a ser responsabilidad de su maestro, quien más que él podía ver que no podían permitir que Kakashi se desperdiciara con alguna otra pareja.

Pero la respuesta que Minato les dio no era lo que deseaban, era lo opuesto a ello — No daré esa orden y mientras yo sea el Hokage, nadie obligara a Kakashi a hacer algo que no quiera.

Sarutobi guardo silencio decepcionado, ellos lo único que deseaban era lo mejor para la aldea y siempre debían haber sacrificios, Kakashi tal vez no amaba a su pretendiente pero que joven ninja con ese poder lo hacía.

La familia Uchiha seguía siendo poderosa a pesar de haber caído en desgracia, era rica y podría concederle una dote substancial al padre de Kakashi, en este caso a Minato, para después brindarle todos los lujos que cualquier persona pudiera desear al ninja copia.

Seguramente ser su esposo no sería una vida tan mala y quien decía que no podría seguir realizando sus misiones, ahora simplemente habría una persona esperando por él cuándo regresara o acompañándolo a ellas.

Danzou vio en esta ocasión la oportunidad perfecta para comentarle tranquilamente, igual que si estuviera charlando del clima y no amenazando al Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja — Deberías reflexionar, Minato… la vida de un Hokage es muy corta y tienes un hijo sanguíneo por quien velar.

Minato se levanto de su escritorio furioso, no permitiría que le hablaran de esa forma las personas cuya traición había perdonado — ¡Fuera de mi oficina!

El consejo de ancianos se levanto de las sillas con calma y se marcho sin despedirse, Sarutobi permaneció algunos segundos en silencio, con las manos tras la espalda para después decirle al joven alumno de Jiraiya — Todos nosotros hemos hecho sacrificios por la aldea Minato, tu propio hijo porta una maldición por el bien de Konoha, lo que se le pide a Kakashi es simplemente aceptar esta unión, nada más que eso.

Minato le respondió ignorando el respeto que debía tener con el tercer Hokage — Kakashi ya ha sacrificado bastante por el bien de la aldea, si yo doy esta orden su voluntad se quebrara Sarutobi… ¿Cómo me pides que haga eso?

Sarutobi le pregunto seguro de tener la razón — Piensas que no sé lo que una decisión como esta puede hacer en una persona… de ser mi decisión Orochimaru hubiera sido el Hokage, pero decidí por el bien de la aldea que tu lo fueras, Minato.

Minato no pensaba que ninguna de las dos decisiones fuera remotamente parecida, Orochimaru era un monstruo, Kakashi una persona que simplemente no deseaba unirse a Itachi, su espía dentro de Akatsuki, a quien podía ver le temía — ¿En que se parecen estas dos situaciones?

Sarutobi le respondió recordando la noche que el clan Uchiha fue encarcelado, el comportamiento de Itachi, quien parecía una persona adulta atrapada en el cuerpo de un muchacho y después más de una década antes el nacimiento de Kakashi — Itachi es muy poderoso, al igual que Akatsuki, nuestra aldea ya tiene suficiente con Orochimaru intentando destruirla…

Esta clase de discurso enfermaba a Minato puesto que sabía lo que seguiría — ¿Acaso deseas que Itachi transite el camino de Orochimaru simplemente porque no pudimos entregarle a Kakashi?

Minato había sobrepasado la furia que sentía momentos antes — Así que simplemente debo dárselo como un sacrificio…

Sarutobi lo corrigió casi inmediatamente — Yo diría una ofrenda de paz… por el bien de la aldea y la seguridad de tu hijo.

Minato acercándose a Sarutobi le dijo apretando los dientes a causa de su enojo — No metas a Naruto en esto…

Sarutobi creía realmente que lo mejor era entregarle a Kakashi como una ofrenda de paz, como una hermosa joya vestida de blanco y así tal vez hasta tener como aliados a Akatsuki, quienes habían dejado a Konoha intacta, sin sufrir siquiera una agresión o intrusión en sus territorios.

De esta forma tal vez su aldea recuperaría lo que perdió por culpa del zorro de nueve colas — Piénsalo Minato, no sacrifiques el futuro de nuestra aldea por una sola persona.

El Hokage guardo silencio apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus uñas comenzaron a encajarse en las palmas de sus manos, al mismo tiempo que Sarutobi daba por terminada su discusión con el joven Minato, esperando que cambiara de idea antes que su alumno cometería una tontería imperdonable.

Como decidirse por otra persona que no fuera Itachi, tal vez un Chuunin llamado Iruka Umino.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Jiraiya caminaba seguido de un Uzumaki Naruto que no dejaba de preguntar porque se habían marchado tan pronto, que había en el país de las olas que necesitaban averiguar, provocando que le doliera la cabeza.

El ermitaño no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas, aun seguía meditando en el extraño comportamiento de Itachi, el pequeño había cambiado en una sola noche, de ser un mocoso común se volvió en lo que muchos llamarían un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño.

A veces pensaba que Itachi tenía el don de la clarividencia, conocía hechos particulares antes que ocurrieran, como el intento de Orochimaru por asesinar al Hokage durante los exámenes Chuunin, el trabajo de espía de Kabuto y quien sabe cuántas otras situaciones que pudo haber modificado.

La pregunta era que había cambiado para satisfacer sus propios fines, esa era una respuesta que solamente Itachi conocía y que tal vez con el tiempo se iría revelando.

Esperaba por el bien de la aldea y de Kakashi que pudieran descubrirlo a tiempo.

Repentinamente cambio de opinión sobre su destino, primero hablaría con Tsunade acerca de sus temores y le preguntaría si conocía algún motivo por el cual Itachi deseaba con esa desesperación al ninja copia. — ¿Sensei? ¿Sensei?

Jiraiya le pregunto sin detenerse, ni mirarlo siquiera — ¿Qué deseas Naruto?

Naruto le pregunto adelantándose un poco para poder observar la reacción que su pregunta tenía en su sensei — ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Jiraiya le respondió muy serio — Primero iremos a ver a Tsunade y después haremos el encargo que nos dio tu padre, Naruto…

Naruto se quejo amargamente — Pero yo quería regresar a la aldea antes de que Kakashi le diga a Sasuke cuáles fueron sus errores… no es justo, de veras.

Jiraiya al escuchar esa respuesta le aseguro en parte tratando de contentarlo y en otra burlándose de él — No te preocupes tu novio estará esperándote en la aldea…

Naruto se quejo cruzándose de brazos sumamente molesto, sonrojándose furiosamente — No es mi novio, sensei… — todavía no finalizo en silencio.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Itachi al mismo tiempo salió de la aldea en busca de Kisame, quien lo esperaba en las sombras afuera de la aldea, cuando lo vio le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, no deseaba que nadie se percatara de la presencia del ninja fugitivo, ni de su salida de la aldea a esas horas de la noche.

Una vez lo suficiente alejados de Konoha le pregunto convocando una ilusión como una segunda protección de esa reunión clandestina — Pein ha hecho lo que le ordene…

Kisame simplemente le respondió asintiendo — Así es Itachi sama… aunque debo decir que Tobi sigue sin ser encontrado.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias. =D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Resumen: En la aldea de Konoha se dice que un Jounin debe salir con otro Jounin y los Chuunin con los demás Chuunin, mezclarse es como sí un cisne saliera con un pato, sin embargo, Iruka está dispuesto a mostrarles que él puede seducir a su cisne.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: este universo es ligeramente alterno, ubicado en el mundo de Naruto pero tratando el tema que pasaría si Minato hubiera sobrevivido y la masacre de los Uchihas nunca hubiera pasado.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

De cisnes y de patos.

Capitulo 6.

Iruka tomando el reporte que Kakashi le ofrecía escucho como el Jounin le decía, esperaba que burlándose de su cordura porque lo estaba volviendo loco — pero por qué no lo revisas y si no es lo suficiente bueno… tal vez decidas darme un castigo…

El informe estaba en perfecto estado como siempre y sin más lo dejo en la mesa de la cocina comentándole a Kakashi con cierta molestia — ¿Acaso no sabes lo que me estás haciendo?

El ninja copia sentándose nuevamente enfrente de la mesa del pequeño departamento de Iruka le respondió recargándose en su barbilla, colocando su codo sobre su rodilla de manera despreocupada — Me gusta cómo te sonrojas… además, es tu culpa por ser tan sexy, sensei.

Iruka no se movió en un principio sintiendo que su rostro se pintaba de rojo, Kakashi era el mejor dolor de cabeza que jamás había tenido el placer de conocer, parecía que cada una de sus palabras estaba siendo utilizada con un fin que no quería imaginar porque en ese caso la comida podía esperar todo el tiempo del mundo.

En realidad, a quien le interesaba comer cuando podía tener al ninja copia entre sus brazos esa noche, pero aun así decidió que lo mejor era ignorar los coqueteos de Kakashi, cenar y después hacer el amor sobre cada superficie de su departamento.

Kakashi deseaba dormir esa noche con Iruka, no sólo eso, necesitaba dormir esa noche con el instructor de la academia ninja, porque estaba seguro que pronto el consejo intentaría charlar con él sobre sus obligaciones para con la aldea y aunque no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse de aquella forma no tendría ninguna opción.

Esa noche habían hablado con Minato sobre su destino, contra todos sus temores su maestro se había negado a cumplir sus deseos, de otra forma Jiraiya o él mismo estarían en su puerta interrumpiendo su gran noche.

Pero no se detendrían con esa petición, si su maestro no daba la orden el viejo Hokage trataría de apelar a su deber, una obligación que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir esta vez, no aceptaría las caricias de Itachi Uchiha, ni vivir bajo su sombra después de lo ocurrido en el bosque.

Solamente le quedaba una opción que detestaba, pero aun así, parecía brillante comparada con el destino de vivir subyugado por el heredero de los Uchihas hasta que se cansara de él y lo asesinara en medio de la noche.

Kakashi sabía que el consejo intentaría conceder los deseos de Itachi, dárselo cuando aun estaban a tiempo de ganarse su apoyo incondicional, lo convertirían en una forma de pago, su cuerpo a cambio de su poder.

Cuando el Tercer Hokage hablara con él no podría decirle que no, qué razón válida podría darles, no podría negarse por más tiempo y alguna clase de ceremonia se realizaría en secreto para casarlos, cumpliendo los deseos del que seguramente sería el siguiente Hokage.

Porque a pesar de lo que muchos pensaban, el consejo ya había tomado una decisión, el día que Minato ya no pudiera servirles, Itachi asumiría el control de la aldea y de sus ninjas, si no aceptaba en ese momento ser su esclavo cuando el prodigio fuera el Hokage tendría que obedecer sus órdenes o convertirse en un ninja fugitivo.

Estaba seguro que lo primero que le ordenaría sería calentar su lecho, convertirse en su esposa como le gustaba decirlo.

Algunos pensaban que él tenía posibilidades de suceder a su maestro, tal vez en otro momento y lugar así sería, si Itachi Uchiha fuera un ninja fugitivo él sería el Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja, pero con el prodigio Uchiha entre ellos no habría forma en la cual los Jounin no votarían por él llegado el momento.

La mitad de la aldea le temía, la otra le idolatraba y quienes importaban ya habían tomado una decisión.

Para Kakashi esa noche era la única ocasión que tendría para compartir su lecho con una persona que realmente deseaba, de ser libre y no permitiría que se le escapara de las manos.

Deseaba sentir las caricias de un amante gentil, escuchar palabras dulces susurradas en su oído, recibir la delicadeza que Iruka Umino le mostraría, sería una dicha entregarse al radiante Chuunin antes de asumir su papel bajo el dominio de Itachi.

Todavía recordaba esa noche como si estuviera grabada con fuego en su memoria, como fue tan torpe para caer en su juego, se había olvidado de su regla principal, ver el fondo del fondo, la cara oculta de la moneda y por eso Itachi pudo traicionarlo.

Escuchando como Iruka cortaba los vegetales no muy lejos de allí sus recuerdos comenzaron a brotar de manera incontrolable, sumergiéndolo en un pasado que había ignorado con mucho éxito y el cual pensaba nunca podría dañarlo si realizaba un papel indiscutible como una de las herramientas de la aldea.

Fue inútil por supuesto, Itachi era una mejor herramienta, una mucho más valiosa y quien había decidido su futuro.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---Flash Back---IK--- IK---IK--- Flash Back----IK---IK--- IK

Habían pasado casi dos años de escuchar la misma pregunta todos los días y de darle la misma respuesta, Itachi parecía no comprender que no lo deseaba, que habían demasiados años de diferencia entre ambos y que su supuesto amor era un afecto mal colocado, alguna clase de respeto adolecente o algo parecido.

Itachi acababa de cumplir diecisiete años de edad un mes antes, le servía directamente al Hokage como su espía en el interior de la omnipotente familia Uchiha, quienes planeaban un sangriento golpe de estado que debían evitar a toda costa.

En esa ocasión ambos estaban realizando una misión vital en los territorios de la aldea oculta del sonido, habían perseguido incansablemente a uno de sus shinobi durante varios días tratando de saber si la serpiente estaba inmiscuida en la traición de la familia de su compañero de equipo.

La serpiente los había visto y ordenado a sus leales shinobi que lo eliminaran para poder capturar al joven Uchiha, el sannin deseaba sus ojos y a Kakashi muerto, al ser emboscados tuvo que utilizar su sharingan a pesar del peligro que significaba.

Itachi era fuerte, mucho más poderoso de lo que jamás había pensado y aun así no podía derrotar al pequeño ejército del Sannin sin su ayuda, se encontraban hombro con hombro, protegiéndose sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que con sus técnicas ninja combinadas sus enemigos caían uno por uno.

Kakashi se estaba cansando demasiado rápido y esperaba que pronto encontraran a su enemigo, que este les dijera que planeaba Orochimaru en la aldea oculta de la hoja, sin embargo cuando estaban a punto de capturarlo el sannin en persona lo asesino.

Itachi al ver que se encontraba malherido dio un paso adelante, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, preguntándole a Orochimaru sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento — ¿Ha sido suficiente?

Orochimaru relamiéndose los labios le respondió fingiendo ignorancia del golpe de estado que estaba a punto de realizarse, casi engañando a Kakashi con su sinceridad — ¿Yo? Ustedes se introdujeron en mi aldea sin mi permiso cazando a uno de mis shinobi…

Kakashi adelantándose un paso, ignorando el intento de Itachi por mantenerlo seguro, todavía podía moverse y si Orochimaru no los estaba atacando en ese momento no lo haría sin saber que hacían en esa aldea, le comento intentando ignorar su cansancio — Tu sabes porque lo seguimos Orochimaru…

Orochimaru sonrió respondiéndole al ninja copia — Pero están equivocados, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que ocurre en el campo Uchiha… no como tu joven compañero, pero ya que están aquí.

Itachi no movió un musculo ni negó lo que era pronunciado por Orochimaru, era como si aceptara sus palabras, sin embargo, Kakashi no aceptaría las mentiras del sannin con tanta facilidad pero cuando estuvieran a solas y hubiera recuperado algo de su energía le haría unas cuantas preguntas — Me doy cuenta que Kakashi está a punto de colapsar y que Itachi es solo un joven prodigio, sin suficiente experiencia para enfrentarme.

Itachi al escuchar esas palabras sujeto a Kakashi del brazo izquierdo para colocarlo detrás de sí, interponiéndose entre él y Orochimaru, al mismo tiempo que activaba su sharingan pronunciando con la sabiduría de quien conoce el futuro — Morirás tratando de apoderarte de los sharingan, Orochimaru… lo mejor que puedes hacer es retirarte.

Orochimaru apretó los dientes furioso, nadie le hablaba de esa forma, mucho menos un joven insolente — Pero quién soy yo para despreciar un regalo como este.

Itachi esquivo los primeros golpes que intento propinarle Orochimaru con semejante maestría que parecía un shinobi veterano, utilizando técnicas que Kakashi nunca había visto, haciendo que se preguntara en donde las había aprendido.

Kakashi comenzó a respirar con dificultad cerrando el ojo en donde tenía el sharingan, tres días de viaje constante, enfrentarse al ejército de Orochimaru y el uso prolongado del regalo de su amigo habían sido suficientes para que su cuerpo se quejara a causa del cansancio.

Itachi era magnifico y Orochimaru no parecía ser tan poderoso al enfrentarse con él, entonces, porque no lucho con mayor ímpetu cuando estaban rodeados, porque le dejo realizar la mayor parte de sus técnicas, utilizar el sharingan y el Chidori.

Orochimaru retrocedió algunos pasos, esa batalla era inútil, así que antes de huir le comento a Kakashi observando al menor con detenimiento, con la mirada que uno usa cuando ve una espada a punto de ser desenvainada, con desconcierto y preocupación — Sin embargo, pronto desearas que haya robado el cuerpo de Uchiha Itachi.

Kakashi sintió como Itachi rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus brazos al mismo tiempo que con el otro le ayudaba a levantarse diciéndole — Debemos irnos.

En ese momento no supo realmente la razón pero las manos de Itachi sobre su cuerpo parecían de cierta forma posesiva, haciéndolo sentir nervioso, liberándose de él respondió comenzando a caminar reuniendo el chakra que aún conservaba en su cuerpo para esa tarea — Yo aun puedo caminar…

Itachi respeto sus deseos y comenzó a seguirlo, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra ni traicionar sus intenciones, sin embargo, Kakashi estaba seguro que algo estaba mal en su comportamiento, pero al mismo tiempo no podía precisar exactamente en que, solo que no deseaba permanecer más tiempo fuera de su aldea.

Después de algunas horas cada paso era un martirio para él e Itachi pudo verlo, deteniéndose en un claro dejo caer su capa de viaje diciéndole cuando Kakashi se sentó recargándose contra un árbol, con gruesas gotas de sudor — Descansaremos aquí esta noche… Kakashi Senpai.

Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que Itachi utilizaba ese título con él y al escucharlo le respondió revisando su pecho por encima de la ropa, en donde pensaba se encontraba una costilla fracturada. — Ese tiempo término hace mucho Itachi… ahora tú y yo somos iguales.

Itachi al ver como se quejaba al sentir su pecho le respondió hincándose junto a él retirando sus manos, tratando de encontrar lo que provoco que Kakashi se quejara con tanto dolor, descubriendo una costilla rota. — tienes una costilla rota.

Kakashi asintió cerrando los ojos, había tenido heridas peores, lo que realmente le preocupaba era la pérdida de chakra que sufrió, estaba indefenso y ambos lo sabían, aunque no sería esta la primera vez que sobre utilizaba su chakra ni tampoco la última. — Déjame atender tus heridas…

Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar las palabras susurradas de Itachi, no era necesario y se lo dijo — Cuando lleguemos podre atenderlas…

Itachi no acepto esa respuesta y comenzó a descubrir su pecho con cuidado, Kakashi sujeto sus manos diciéndole intentando comprender el comportamiento del menor, quien jamás había perdido el control de aquella forma — Ya te dije que estoy bien.

El joven ninja le respondió acariciando su pecho con las puntas de los dedos — Esa costilla no te dejara avanzar con rapidez, tengo medicina y deseo poder ayudarte… Kakashi, es lo único que deseo.

Kakashi al escuchar ese tono de voz alejo sus manos del Uchiha diciéndole — está bien… yo solo estoy cansado.

El que tu compañero shinobi atendiera tus heridas en una misión era una práctica común entre los miembros de ANBU y ellos al ser enviados a cada misión juntos habían cuidado del otro en más de una ocasión, ese día no sería diferente por lo que simplemente se quito la mitad de su uniforme permitiendo que Itachi vendara sus heridas y colocara ungüento medicinal en ellas.

Kakashi cerró los ojos cuando Itachi comenzó a colocar el ungüento sobre su pecho, lo único que deseaba era dormir, regresar a la aldea en donde podría descansar algunos días después de esa misión, alejarse otros más de su joven admirador.

Itachi comenzó a dibujar círculos en su pecho, al principio pensó que trataba de expandir el ungüento sobre su piel, sin embargo, cuando sus movimientos se convirtieron de un ligero roce a una caricia que comenzaba a recorrer su piel con seguridad, abrió los ojos preguntándole sujetando las muñecas del menor — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Itachi se soltó casi inmediatamente acercándose lo suficiente para sentarse sobre sus piernas, inmovilizándolo contra el árbol en el cual estaba recargado, respondiéndole acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza — Te deseo…

Kakashi le respondió tratando de liberarse del peso indeseado sobre sus piernas — Yo no, Itachi… ya te lo he dicho.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos molesto respondiéndole antes de besarlo en los labios — Ya espere bastante…

Kakashi mordió la lengua que intento introducirse dentro de su boca al mismo tiempo que lograba derribar a Itachi al suelo, aunque estaba débil no permitiría que Itachi hiciera lo que deseaba con él. — ¿Por qué me rechazas?

Itachi parecía fuera de sí, como nunca antes lo había visto, no era la misma persona con la cual empezó esa misión, sus ojos resplandecían con enojo y locura, por primera vez sentía miedo por el joven prodigio — Ya te lo he dicho, Itachi… no te deseo, eres demasiado joven… piensas que me amas pero no es verdad y lo sabes.

Kakashi se levanto tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, sabía que si el menor decidía atacarlo no tendría oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir, ni de defenderse si deseaba violarlo y parecía que eso era exactamente en lo que pensaba.

Itachi sentía sangre en su boca, la misma sangre que hervía por culpa del rechazo del hombre que amaba, porque no podía ver que sus sentimientos eran sinceros, ambos se complementaban y se lo dijo — Nos complementamos, tu y yo somos iguales… ¿No lo ves?

Kakashi le respondió alejándose de Itachi tanto como podía sintiendo que sus piernas ya no lo aguantaban — Eso no es suficiente…

Itachi le respondió apresándolo entre sus brazos, besándolo posesivamente recibiendo un rodillazo en su entrepierna como única respuesta de Kakashi, quien recibió un golpe con el dorso de la mano del menor que lo derribo al suelo.

Kakashi intento alejarse de Itachi cuando este lo sujeto del tobillo, antes de que pudiera moverse, lanzándolo en contra del árbol en donde momentos antes había estado recargado, derribando el árbol por la fuerza con la cual había chocado contra el, empeorando el dolor en su pecho por culpa de la costilla rota.

Itachi estaba en el borde de la locura, de un ataque de furia y la victima de su enojo terminaría siendo el ninja copia, el que seguía rechazándolo, a quien sujeto del cuello dejando las marcas de sus dedos en la piel pálida, apretando con tanta fuerza que no podía respirar.

Kakashi sujeto la muñeca que lo sostenía en el aire e impulsando su cuerpo pateo el rostro de Itachi, quien lo soltó casi inmediatamente limpiando algo de sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

A pesar de su debilidad Kakashi no se comportaría como un gatito esperando que Itachi jugara con él, usara su cuerpo y después le dejara ir — Tu no deseas hacer esto Itachi…

Itachi le respondió despejando su rostro de los mechones de cabello negro que lo cubrían, con una tranquilidad que petrifico su corazón, el joven prodigio controlaba perfectamente sus sentimientos — Voy a tenerte esta noche, antes de que regresemos a la aldea serás mío Kakashi… pero no quiero lastimarte.

Kakashi supo en ese momento que Itachi no se detendría hasta que lo poseyera — ¿No quieres lastimarme?

Itachi asintió ofreciéndole una mano esperando que simplemente la aceptara, Kakashi respondió convocando por última vez todo el chakra del que disponía su cuerpo tratando de realizar un Chidori con la poca energía de la que constaba, si lograba golpearlo con él, con mucha suerte podría hacerlo despertar de su locura.

Itachi al ver que Kakashi convocaba el Chidori en un último intento por alejarlo de su cuerpo cambio su postura por una defensiva, sin embargo, como lo suponía su chakra no era suficiente y cayó al suelo a medio camino, respirando hondo a punto de perder el sentido.

Kakashi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aquella debía ser una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría, Itachi le había engañado como a un Genin, le convenció de utilizar su chakra en una misión sin sentido, su sharingan le había drenado de energía, sus heridas le evitaban moverse con facilidad, aun él mismo no podía concentrarse como debería por culpa del cansancio.

Al mismo tiempo que Itachi apenas había utilizado su chakra, no tenía heridas y lo había alejado suficiente de la aldea como para poder tomar lo que deseaba sin ser sorprendido, ahora comprendía las palabras de Orochimaru, pero como se dio cuenta de lo que ocurriría — ¿Por qué?

Itachi lo cargo por el cabello respondiéndole como si el daño recibido hubiera sido provocado por el propio Kakashi, por alguna especie de traición — Si te hubieras entregado a mí esto hubiera sido mucho más placentero… pero no Kakashi, aun sigues negándote a mí, aun ahora…

Kakashi le respondió observándolo fijamente tratando de encontrar algún residuo del joven que pensaba era inofensivo en Itachi — No te deseo…

Itachi recostando a Kakashi en el suelo pronuncio quitándose la camisa de su uniforme, dejándola caer a un lado del cuerpo del ninja copia — No importa, tal vez no te des cuenta ahora mismo, pero tú y yo nos pertenecemos… nos complementamos y sé que algún día serás mío.

Las manos de Itachi comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo con hambre, con un deseo que lo hacía sentir sucio, una última vez intento detenerlo, alejarlo de su cuerpo con sus manos retorciéndose al mismo tiempo tratando de quitarse de debajo de su atacante.

Itachi sonrió al escuchar el quejido que pronuncio Kakashi cuando introdujo una de sus manos en el interior de su pantalón, esperaba que el ninja copia diera mucha más pelea a pesar de no tener suficiente energía y convocando un clon de sombras le ordeno que sujetara sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

Kakashi al sentir las manos del clon de sombras se petrifico pero en vez de suplicarle por que se detuviera volteo en otra dirección apretando los dientes, sintiendo que Itachi comenzaba a despojarlo de sus sandalias para poder arrebatarle poco después sus pantalones y la ropa interior, dejándolo desnudo ante su mirada hambrienta.

Itachi comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos pronunciando una serie de palabras que no deseaba comprender, solo esperaba que esa alucinación terminara pronto, pero no lo haría porque se trataba de la realidad y no un sueño del que pudiera despertar con solo abrir los ojos.

Kakashi se mordió el labio cuando Itachi comenzó a rodear con su dedo índice la línea entre sus nalgas, introduciendo levemente la punta en su apertura al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano acariciaba su erección, logrando que lentamente esta comenzara a despertar de su letargo. — ¡Detente!

Itachi al escuchar esa suplica sonrió diciéndole introduciendo por completo su dedo índice en el cálido pasaje entre sus nalgas — Solo intento prepararte para lo que viene, Kakashi… pero si tu no lo quieres así.

Kakashi le observo de reojo cuando se separo lo suficiente para poder quitarse la ropa, diciéndole, esperando que pudiera escuchar sus palabras — No hagas esto Itachi… por favor… sólo dame tiempo y te daré lo que deseas…

Itachi se detuvo algunos segundos, parecía haber escuchado sus palabras, sin embargo le respondió recostándose sobre su cuerpo, separando sus piernas para tener espacio suficiente para moverse — No… ya te di dos años.

Sin más de un solo empujón se introdujo dentro de su cuerpo provocando que Kakashi se quejara presa del dolor, nunca había pensado que doliera tanto, sentía como si lo estuvieran partiendo en dos, era una sensación tan extraña que no pudo detener un par de lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

Itachi las limpio con un gesto amable, esperando a que se acostumbrara a su cuerpo preguntándole — ¿Eres virgen, Kakashi?

Kakashi no respondió su pregunta, en vez de eso volteo en otra dirección mordiendo su labio, ya no le daría el placer de escucharlo suplicar, no importaba de todas formas, Itachi había sido claro, no lo dejaría ir sin haber saciado sus deseos.

Cuando Kakashi no le respondió Itachi comenzó a moverse cada vez con más fuerza intentando provocar cualquier clase de reacción del ninja copia, del hermoso ninja copia que por fin yacía debajo de su cuerpo como siempre lo había deseado.

Kakashi soporto las embestidas con valor, tratando de pensar en algo más, olvidar su dolor y humillación, encontrando que no importaba en lo que pensaba las dolorosas embestidas de Itachi, sus manos acariciando su cuerpo de manera obscena jamás se lo permitirían.

Por fin con un último movimiento el joven Uchiha se derramo dentro de su cuerpo, al fin había terminado esa pesadilla, por fin regresaría a la aldea y tal vez le pidiera ayuda a su sensei.

El clon de sombras que sostenía sus brazos desapareció dejando a Itachi, el verdadero, sobre su cuerpo en donde permaneció hundido hasta que por fin perdió el conocimiento.

Al despertar, sucio, adolorido y solo, intento controlar la vergüenza que sentía, sin embargo, al pensar que Itachi lo había abandonado sólo rodeo sus rodillas con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en ellas.

Itachi había roto su confianza, lo había engañado y llevado a una misión suicida con la intención de hacerlo perder su chakra, dejarlo indefenso para poder robarle su virginidad, no pensaba que lo supiera, aun así era eso lo que logro.

Un par de lagrimas de furia y vergüenza resbalaron por sus mejillas cuando escucho que Itachi le decía tranquilo, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos, como si no lo hubiera violado, traicionando sus creencias y amistad — El ungüento ya debió haber hecho efecto Kakashi, vístete, partiremos en algunas horas.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---Flash Back---IK--- IK---IK--- Flash Back----IK---IK--- IK

Cuando Iruka se percato de su silencio le pregunto colocando una charola con la comida que había preparado para esa noche sobre la mesa — ¿Estás bien?

Kakashi le sonrió a través de la máscara rascándose la cabeza, ignorando los sombríos pensamientos que lo atormentaban esa noche, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía para que Iruka no se preocupara por él — Sólo estaba pensando en la última vez que comí algo casero… eso es todo.

Iruka sirviéndole a cada uno tres pescados y un poco de la sopa le respondió recargándose en sus nudillos — ¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

Kakashi se quito la máscara despreocupadamente, respondiéndole después de darle una mordida al delicioso pescado asado con sal — Hace demasiado tiempo…

Iruka no creyó ni por un instante que Kakashi estuviera diciéndole la verdad, había una sonrisa que no alcanzaba el brillo de sus ojos, en realidad ojo, los cuales había memorizado durante sus horas observando al ninja copia tratando de hacerlo enfurecer — Espero que te guste…

Kakashi asintió sonriéndole, un acto muy difícil tomando en cuenta que trataba de comer al mismo tiempo, con unos modales que podrían ser educados si no fueran excesivamente rápidos.

Iruka se limito a observar con una sonrisa satisfecha la expresión de Kakashi cuando le daba un bocado a su pescado o a su sopa, nunca hubiera pensado que su cocina era tan buena y sin embargo aquí estaba el ninja copia devorándola como si no hubiera comido en más de una semana.

Al finalizar su ultimo pescado Kakashi se dio cuenta que Iruka apenas había probado un bocado y rascándose la cabeza, uno de los gestos que utilizaba cuando estaba desconcertado le pregunto — ¿No vas a comer?

Iruka ofreciéndole sus pescados le respondió sonriéndole, esperando que también los comiera, ya que realmente no tenía apetito, en realidad prefería ver el rostro complacido del ninja copia con su comida que probarla él mismo — En realidad no tengo hambre… además, no queremos que nuestro ninja copia favorito pierda su energía…

Kakashi acepto los pescados casi inmediatamente diciéndole — Porque todavía falta el postre… ¿O no Iruka sensei?

Iruka sonrojándose le respondió arqueando una ceja tratando de hacer sonrojar al desinhibido ninja copia — Si continuas hablando de esa forma pensaran que eres fácil…

Kakashi le sonrió al escuchar ese comentario, respondiéndole abandonando los pescados sobre la mesa, besando los labios del sensei en un movimiento tan rápido como sus golpes — ¿Fácil?

Iruka asintió tragando saliva cuando Kakashi ya se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos — Llevo años tratando de llamar tu atención Iruka sensei, fácil no es la palabra que yo utilizaría…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Resumen: En la aldea de Konoha se dice que un Jounin debe salir con otro Jounin y los Chuunin con los demás Chuunin, mezclarse es como sí un cisne saliera con un pato, sin embargo, Iruka está dispuesto a mostrarles que él puede seducir a su cisne.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: este universo es ligeramente alterno, ubicado en el mundo de Naruto pero tratando el tema que pasaría si Minato hubiera sobrevivido y la masacre de los Uchihas nunca hubiera pasado.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

De cisnes y de patos.

Capitulo 7.

Iruka ofreciéndole sus pescados le respondió sonriéndole, esperando que también los comiera, ya que realmente no tenía apetito, en realidad prefería ver el rostro complacido del ninja copia con su comida que probarla él mismo — En realidad no tengo hambre… además, no queremos que nuestro ninja copia favorito pierda su energía…

Kakashi acepto los pescados casi inmediatamente diciéndole — Porque todavía falta el postre… ¿O no Iruka sensei?

Iruka sonrojándose le respondió arqueando una ceja tratando de hacer sonrojar al desinhibido ninja copia — Si continuas hablando de esa forma pensaran que eres fácil…

Kakashi le sonrió al escuchar ese comentario, respondiéndole abandonando los pescados sobre la mesa, besando los labios del sensei en un movimiento tan rápido como sus golpes — ¿Fácil?

Iruka asintió tragando saliva cuando Kakashi ya se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos — Llevo años tratando de llamar tu atención Iruka sensei, fácil no es la palabra que yo utilizaría…

Las manos de Kakashi fueron a posarse poco después en su cabello, deshaciendo el nudo que lo sujetaba, escuchando que Iruka le preguntaba rodeando su cintura con sus brazos — ¿Qué palabra utilizarías? Difícil.

Kakashi al sentir los brazos de Iruka rodear su cintura le respondió besando su mejilla antes de susurrarle al oído — Convincente…

Iruka se estremeció al sentir la respiración del ninja copia sobre su cuello, al mismo tiempo que guiaba sus manos para que estas comenzaran a desabrochar los botones de su chaleco. — Ya veo…

Kakashi asintió retirando sus guantes y el protector de su cabeza observando con fascinación las manos de Iruka desabrochar la primera pieza de su ropa — Pero debes admitir que no tuviste que esforzarte mucho.

Al caer su chaleco al suelo las manos de Iruka se introdujeron por debajo de su camisa recorriendo su espalda baja, masajeándola en círculos, recibiendo una sonrisa placentera del ninja copia — Porque eres imposible de ignorar y lo sabes…

Kakashi simplemente se sonrojo al escuchar esa respuesta y comenzó a quitarse su camisa ignorando su alago — Aunque tal vez no.

Iruka le ayudo con su camisa, la cual por un momento utilizo para acercar el rostro de Kakashi al suyo, besando los labios del ninja copia, quien profundizo el beso casi inmediatamente, pensando que lo mejor que pudo pasarle era que este magnífico hombre ignorara su atractivo y lo que podía lograr de los demás con sólo proponérselo.

Si Umino Iruka no creyera realmente que se trataba de un pato, una persona sin ninguna clase de encanto, tendría a todos los shinobi que se propusiera comiendo de la palma de su mano, tal vez no era sumamente poderoso, pero era la persona más atractiva que había conocido en toda su vida.

Aunque estaba seguro que con un poco más de seguridad podría sobrepasar el rango de Chuunin en los siguientes exámenes, pero su querido Iruka prefería servirle a la aldea brindándole conocimientos a las nuevas generaciones que buscar cualquier clase de gloria personal.

Iruka pensaba que debía estar agradecido de que él aceptara las caricias de un Chuunin, pero era él quien debía estar agradecido que una persona como lo era su instructor ignorara la sangre en sus manos. — Por supuesto que sí, tuve que mantener alejados a tus pretendientes al mismo tiempo que intentaba ganarme tu confianza e intentar que vieras lo que tendrías de elegirme a mí.

Iruka al escuchar sus palabras detuvo un momento sus caricias preguntándole, esperando que Kakashi estuviera bromeando, porque nunca antes había recibido esa clase de atención, aunque parecía que su ninja copia se había esmerado en eso — Estas bromeando…

Kakashi le respondió ayudándole con su camisa y el protector de su cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios, con la misma mueca que utilizaba cuando pensaba que alguna de sus respuestas lo haría enfurecer, aunque finalizo con un puchero — No, ese día en el lago di el mejor espectáculo de mi vida y fui groseramente ignorado.

Iruka no pudo esconder su sonrojo al recordar esa maravillosa mañana en la cual pudo disfrutar del cuerpo desnudo del ninja copia, el cual parecía invitarlo a reunirse con él para realizar los más atrevidos actos carnales e intentando pensar en algo más susurro observando en otra dirección — Hablaba de los pretendientes.

Kakashi recargándose en sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que trataba de no sonreír cuando explicaba sus acciones pasadas pronuncio — No, pero con una sola mirada sabían que no debían cruzar los territorios del ninja copia, además, de que…

Iruka trato de aparentar molestia al escuchar esa respuesta, si su cuerpo era el territorio del ninja copia entonces el ninja copia también era su territorio, era lo justo, aunque no recordaba haber visto cualquier clase de interés en alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo ni de nadie, aunque no se había percatado de la insistencia de Kakashi por pasar tiempo con él, no importando que le gritara a todo pulmón en ciertas ocasiones — ¿Qué?

Kakashi respondió rascándose la barbilla recordando cierta ocasión, la primera de ellas, en la cual tuvo que conservar con Anko de los beneficios que le traería a su salud el no intentar salir con Iruka Umino y de cómo al final todos serian mucho más felices, especialmente ella. — Fui muy claro en ese aspecto.

Iruka acariciando nuevamente la espalda del travieso ninja copia le pregunto, sintiéndose de cierta forma alagado, recordando la mirada aterrorizada de Anko hacia dos años cuando la invito a tomar té en su casa, parecía que temiera que de un momento a otro Orochimaru ingresaría en su casa para finalizar con su existencia, aparentemente a quien esperaba no era Orochimaru sino a Kakashi Hatake — Déjame ver si entendí bien, no sabías que me gustabas pero aun así mantuviste alejadas a las personas que deseaban conocerme mejor.

Kakashi lo interrumpió diciéndole con desenfado — Quienes querían tener sexo contigo de formas en las cuales sólo has soñado…

Iruka al escuchar ese comentario le pregunto con una sonrisa picara, pensando que sabía de donde había salido semejante absurdo, porque había visto esas mismas palabras impresas en un libro anaranjado — ¿Pagina 58 del Icha Icha Paradise?

Kakashi cruzando sus brazos le respondió ligeramente enfadado, no sabía si ese ligero enfado era causado por no reconocer la página de su libro favorito o por no tomarlo en serio, al escuchar esa pregunta — Pagina 56…

Iruka recorriendo verticalmente la espalda del ninja copia de manera circular, tratando de darle masaje a sus músculos para que la poca tensión que sentía fuera disipada, continúo con su ligero reclamo — Para que tú tuvieras una oportunidad para salir conmigo una vez que te animaras a hacerlo… la cual nunca llego, porque yo te invite a salir primero.

Kakashi al escuchar ese reclamo en vez de disculparse le dijo con la misma expresión que usaba cuando alguno de sus Ninken habían hecho un buen trabajo y debía recompensarlos — Sí, es exactamente eso lo que hice.

Iruka le pregunto entonces antes de besarlo en los labios — ¿Ahora dices que puedo hacer contigo lo que yo desee?

Kakashi rodeo el cuello de Iruka restregando su cuerpo contra el suyo, permitiendo que las manos del instructor recorrieran su torso con delicadeza, como si pensara que de un momento a otro se esfumaría con un jutsu.

Iruka se separo del ninja copia percibiendo un gemido, una queja por la falta de contacto, escuchando como le respondía una vez que se había recuperado un poco de su sueño hecho realidad — Sí… lo que quieras.

La pregunta que le siguió provoco que Kakashi perdiera un poco de control y le mirara desconcertado, como si no hubiera esperado escucharle decir eso, entristeciéndolo un poco — Pero… ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

Kakashi nunca pensó que Iruka fuera a realizar esa pregunta, pensaba que había dejado en claro que esa noche haría lo que deseara, cualquier cosa que le pidiera, así que porque le preguntaba que deseaba él de esa noche.

Sabía que Iruka sería un amante atento, que lo trataría con afecto y cariño, que no le provocaría ninguna clase de dolor conscientemente, aun así pensó que se aprovecharía de la oportunidad que le estaba dando.

Cuando su respuesta no llego Iruka le explico acariciando su mejilla, tratando de hacerle entender que no deseaba que su relación fuera solamente sexual, no deseaba que su genio tuviera las conclusiones erróneas — Quiero que esta noche sea memorable Kakashi… y no hare nada que tu no desees, por eso debo saber... ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?

Iruka era todo lo que había pensado y más, esa clase de relación con un amante como él era lo que deseaba, lo que no podría tener y se dio cuenta que tal vez lo estaba utilizando, por lo que debería dejarle saber que solo podrían compartir una noche perfecta antes de que él realizara su deber para con su aldea si antes no lograba efectuar la salida de su padre al deshonor.

Kakashi recuperándose de la impresión le respondió abrazando su torso, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su hombro y cuello, tratando de fundirse con este maravilloso Chuunin — Te quiero a ti, en mi, por el resto de mi vida, pero sólo tendremos esta noche…

Iruka al escucharle pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tratando de comprender lo que decía Kakashi, sólo una noche, no había dicho que lo deseaba a él por el resto de su vida. — ¿De qué hablas?

Kakashi separándose de su cuerpo le respondió alejándose un poco — Antes de salir de la oficina del Hokage, el consejo visito a mi maestro, ya han sido dos las personas que intentan obligarlo a darme la orden de aceptar la propuesta de Itachi…

Iruka no le interrumpió, no pensaba que tuviera la fuerza para hacerlo — Sarutobi estaba con ellos…

Kakashi sabía que después de contarle su secreto Iruka lo abandonaría, quien podría aceptar una herramienta rota, ni siquiera su maravilloso Chuunin — Sensei no ha dado esa orden, pero cuando Sarutobi me lo pida no podre negarme… la aldea está en muy mal estado, apenas estamos recuperándonos del ataque del zorro de nueve colas y de las constantes amenazas de Orochimaru.

Kakashi observándolo de reojo prosiguió con su explicación, recogiendo las prendas que había dejado caer al suelo con descuido — Itachi está involucrado con Akatsuki, yo creo que… yo he visto su anillo, tal vez es por eso que no han atacado la aldea…

Para Iruka controlar sus sentimientos era sumamente difícil, esa era una de las fallas que tenía como ninja y ahora mismo no podía más que apretar los puños al escuchar como Kakashi estaba casi acorralado. — Es por eso que sólo tengo esta noche, porque…

Iruka lo interrumpió golpeando el brazo de su sillón, parecía furioso, como nunca antes lo había visto — ¡Porque te convirtieron en una herramienta!

Kakashi por un momento pensó que Iruka estaba furioso con él y retrocedió un paso preguntándole — ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Iruka se detuvo enfrente de Kakashi, aun estaba furioso, pero no con el ninja copia, sino con todos los demás, que clase de aldea trataba de esa forma a los hombres y mujeres que daban su vida por ellos, eso era insoportable y tomando el rostro del confundido genio lo beso en los labios apasionadamente, tratando de hacerlo callar por un instante. — Quiero que te quedes, aquí, conmigo, el resto de tu vida…

Iruka nuevamente lo había sorprendido, porque siempre parecía que todos pensaban que los Chuunin eran inferiores, aun él pensó por algunos instantes que su afecto se borraría al escuchar esas noticias, tal vez ese era el problema en la aldea, tal vez en todas las aldeas ninja, que no se valoraba a todos sus habitantes por igual sino por la cantidad de su chakra.

Kakashi permitió que Iruka besara sus parpados, mejillas y labios con ternura, acariciando su cabello al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba — Encontraremos una solución a esto, Kakashi… ya lo veras.

Iruka sintió en ese momento que los brazos de Kakashi rodeaban su cintura, respondiendo a sus caricias, ignorando los problemas que lo despertarían por la mañana si sus cálculos eran correctos, pero no importaba, él estaría a su lado.

Su beso no era como el que ninguno hubiera sentido en el pasado y ambos lo sabían, era una promesa, un pacto, una declaración de amor, todo eso al mismo tiempo, por un momento pensaron que nadie jamás había sentido esa clase de dicha en un acto tan simple, sólo ellos en su propio paraíso alejado del mundo.

Sus manos comenzaron al mismo tiempo a rozar su piel, acariciándose mutuamente sintiéndose dichosos de tenerse por fin entre sus brazos, memorizando cada detalle de su desnudes, tratando de profundizar su beso con sus lenguas que comenzaron a danzar al compas, ninguno de los dos necesitaba superar al otro, sólo sentirse.

Iruka fue el primero en separarse, sintiendo la respiración entrecortada del ninja copia cuando se recargo en su pecho para recuperarse, no lo harían en una sala de estar, su encuentro se realizaría en una cama, como debía ser.

Kakashi al observar su mirada asintió, el también prefería una cama suave, en donde podría disfrutar de su instructor porque se negaba a utilizar el sobrenombre de pato con una criatura tan magnífica como él.

Iruka guio a Kakashi en dirección de su cuarto sin pronunciar una sola palabra, las cortinas estaban cerradas provocando un ambiente de penumbra que ambos disfrutaron, su instructor para incrementar el ambiente sensual de su habitación convoco una ilusión de velas encendidas.

Una vez adentro ambos comenzaron a desvestirse con calma, perdidos como en un transe, mirándose directamente a los ojos con una expresión que no hablaba más que de amor.

Era como una de esas historias para niños, uno de esos cuentos de hadas, ambos se daban cuenta, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, se habían deseado por tanto tiempo en silencio y esta noche por fin se tendrían, no sólo sus cuerpos sino sus corazones, sus almas.

Iruka inicio el beso que Kakashi siguió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, gimiendo cuando su instructor hizo lo mismo, acercándolo más a su cuerpo caliente en esa penumbra silenciosa.

Sus manos siguieron un extraño camino por la piel desnuda, memorizando cada curva, cada recta, cada cicatriz por pequeña que fuera en el caso de Kakashi o enorme en la espalda de Iruka, la de una cruz que le recordaba lo valiente que era y lo absurdo que podía llegar a ser el consejo de ancianos, quienes perdonaron al ladrón con demasiada gracia.

Iruka lo veía como una prueba de su fuerza, un recordatorio de que podría enfrentarse al peligro y salir victorioso.

Kakashi retrocedió varios pasos, aun aferrado a la piel de Iruka Umino, chocando contra la cama cayó en ella con una ligera risa parecida a unas campanillas repiqueteando, arqueando una ceja le hizo espacio a su Chuunin, quien sin más le obedeció, besando uno de los dedos de su pie, chupándolo, succionándole sensualmente.

Kakashi se recostó en la cama y permitió que Iruka siguiera con su genial trabajo, concluyendo que se trataba de un maestro fuera y dentro de la cama, cuando la lengua húmeda de su amante recorrió su pierna en dirección de su cadera.

Deteniéndose en aquel lugar se recargo en su cuerpo momentáneamente, acariciando el vello platinado que cubría su sexo desatendido, Iruka al ver la expresión de Kakashi comenzó a besar su ombligo, introduciendo su lengua en este, posándose apenas ligeramente sobre su libido.

Kakashi se aferro a su cabello castaño gimiendo de vez en cuando, una enorme sonrisa adornaba sus facciones relajadas, las que le hacían ver mucho más joven, mucho más apuesto que nunca.

Iruka prosiguió su camino en dirección de su pecho, besando uno de sus pezones al mismo tiempo que acariciaba superficialmente la erección del ninja copia, cuyas manos estaban aferrándose a sus hombros y en vez de silenciar sus gemidos los estaba pronunciando sin ninguna clase de pudor. — Quiero saber si…

Kakashi respondió antes de que él pudiera finalizar su pregunta haciéndole espacio entre sus piernas y besándolo en los labios, introduciendo su lengua en el interior de su boca — Quiero ser tuyo…

Iruka asintió y regreso a la entrepierna de Kakashi quien se mordió el dorso de la mano cuando sintió que su Chuunin colocaba su pierna sobre su hombro para darle más espacio en donde moverse.

Iruka había tomado del cajón de su buro una loción que sabía le serviría para ese momento perfecto, apretando el tubo que la contenía tomó bastante lubricante y lo esparció en su mano, no sabía que tan activa era la vida sexual de Kakashi, pero por alguna razón pensaba que no lo era.

Kakashi al principio se estremeció al sentir algo húmedo rodear su entrada y levantándose un poco sobre sus codos pudo ver la mano de Iruka cubierta por lubricante introducir un solo dedo en su cuerpo, provocando que gimiera en voz alta arqueando su cuello.

Iruka estaba seguro que nunca había visto nada más hermoso en su vida y comenzó a preparar al ninja copia para ser poseído, no deseaba que sintiera dolor cuando hicieran el amor, por eso debía asegurarse.

El Chuunin con lentitud comenzó a mover un solo dedo en su interior provocando una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, placentera, al introducir otro más volvió a gemir, aumentando el volumen de su voz.

A juzgar por su comportamiento, Iruka estaba seguro que Kakashi no tenía una vida sexual activa, en realidad se preguntaba si alguna vez había tenido sexo con otra persona.

Pronto había tres dedos en el cuerpo del ninja copia moviéndose de adentro hacia fuera, abriendo y cerrando el pasaje que pronto alojaría una erección prominente, Kakashi al verle se sonrojo aun más, como deseaba tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo, que le hiciera suyo, pero por el momento las caricias de su Chuunin lo estaban llevando a la gloria.

Iruka al ver la expresión de Kakashi sintió cierta clase de orgullo y deseando darle aun más placer a su amante comenzó a administrarle caricias a su erección abandonada, la que se sentía bien entre sus dedos que trataron de encontrar un ritmo entre sus caricias.

Kakashi se retorcía en la cama sin pudor alguno, aferrándose a su cabello, pronunciando palabras incoherentes que tenían que ver con amor, su nombre y más, las cuales susurradas apenas eran perceptibles.

Repentinamente las caricias de Iruka se detuvieron y Kakashi recuperándose poco a poco trato de quejarse por la grosera interrupción, cuando sintió como su Chuunin se recostaba sobre su cuerpo, acomodándose entre sus piernas, diciéndole al oído — Te quiero…

Kakashi asintió con sus ojos perdidos en los de Iruka, relamiéndose los labios sintió como la erección que había visto antes se situaba en su entrada, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de su Chuunin esperando sentir un dolor terrible, sin embargo, lo que sintió no fue nada parecido a su primera vez.

Iruka al principio solo introdujo la punta de su erección para que Kakashi se acostumbrara a esta, cuando no le causo dolor comenzó a moverse poco a poco recibiendo sonoros gemidos del ninja copia y unas uñas marcando su espalda, al mismo tiempo que le decían — Sí, hazlo…

Cuando por fin se introdujo completamente en el dulce interior de Kakashi, en el momento que su erección estaba rodeada por esa cálida estrechez supo que había encontrado el paraíso, su Jounin se mordía el labio tratando de acostumbrarse a esa extraña sensación, encajando sus uñas en la espalda de su amante y escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello y hombro.

Iruka poco a poco comenzó a moverse, tratando de encontrar el centro de placer del ninja copia y un ritmo que fuera aceptable para su primera vez, ni muy rápido, ni muy lento.

Cuando Kakashi mordió su hombro supo que lo había encontrado y comenzó a mover sus caderas en ese ángulo, sintiendo como su propia erección era presa de esa estrechez y los sonidos que su amante pronunciaba presa del placer, tal vez era cierto lo que decían sobre los Jounin, que estos perdían cualquier clase de inhibición en la cama, claro que lo decían el mismo tipo de persona que invento lo de los cisnes y los patos.

Kakashi rodeo su cintura con ambas piernas, permitiendo que se introdujera aun más profundo en su cuerpo, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos, arqueando su cuello tratando de sentir cada vez más de él, más de ese placer que un simple Chuunin le estaba dando.

Iruka sabía que ya no podría durar más e introdujo su mano entre ambos cuerpos, acariciando su sexo para que ambos terminaran juntos, logrando que tras algunos intentos Kakashi por fin se derramara sobre su mano al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía en su interior.

Iruka utilizando la poca energía que le quedaba se removió de Kakashi, no deseaba aplastarlo con su peso, recostándose boca arriba comenzó a jadear con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

Kakashi cuando Iruka se separo de su cuerpo trato de permanecer en el mismo lugar recuperando su respiración, pero necesitaba sentir su presencia en esa cama y sin pedir permiso recostó su cabeza en su pecho, dibujando un corazón con su dedo índice.

Iruka al sentir que Kakashi se recargaba sobre su pecho rodeo su cuerpo con ambos brazos haciéndole una promesa — No permitiré que te toque…

Kakashi escucho esa promesa y por un momento deseo creerla, sin embargo, sabía que no habría forma de que pudiera cumplirla.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Ese momento perfecto debió permanecer oculto a los ojos rojos que les observaba con furia, un enojo tan grande que hubiera enloquecido a cualquiera, pero no a Itachi Uchiha, quien varias veces deseo entrar y arrancar a ese insecto del cuerpo de su amado ninja copia.

Destruirlo tan irremediablemente que nadie pudiera recordar quien fue ese Chuunin y al final, cuando su cuerpo ensangrentado yaciera en el suelo de su propia casa tomaría lo que era suyo por derecho.

Lo tomaría enfrente de sus ojos, marcaria esa piel y le obligaría a pronunciar sonoros gemidos de placer, a suplicar por sus caricias.

Cuando Kakashi fuera su esposa Iruka Umino estaría presente, al igual que en la noche de bodas, cuando por fin aceptara que su lugar era con él, porque ambos se complementaban.

Eran como dos caras de una misma moneda y debían permanecer juntos.

Kisame estaba detrás de él, observando con curiosidad morbosa el odio reflejado en las facciones del prodigio Uchiha, preguntándose porque no había asesinado a ese Chuunin y tomado lo que deseaba del ninja copia. — ¿Por qué no lo matas?

Itachi guardo silencio un minuto para después responderle — Tengo mis razones… vámonos.

IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK---IK--- IK---IK----IK---IK--- IK

Iruka despertó mucho antes que Kakashi, estirándose recordó con una gran sonrisa los acontecimientos de esa noche, había sido perfecta, pensando que lo mejor era dejar dormir a su ninja copia hasta que estuviera listo el desayuno lo cubrió con una sabana.

No tenía todos los ingredientes para realizar lo que deseaba y dejándole una nota en la cabecera, junto a su máscara, salió en su búsqueda.

Kakashi de poder hacerlo jamás despertaba temprano, por eso cuando comenzó a estirarse, recordando las caricias de Iruka sobre su piel trato de seguir acostado, ignorando sus temores.

Al ver la nota supo que dentro de poco su amante regresaría con los ingredientes para preparar alguna clase de delicia gastronómica, se daría un baño y podrían desayunar juntos.

Sin embargo, otra persona tenía planes diferentes, esta se anuncio preguntándole de manera tranquila — ¿Espero que entiendas lo que estás haciendo, Kakashi?

Al escuchar la voz del tercer Hokage se levanto de la cama, cubriendo su rostro antes de hacerlo, preguntándole — Hokage sama…

Esta era una de las ocasiones en las cuales Sarutobi sentía remordimientos de conciencia, no era justo que fueran separados, pero no había otro camino así que le respondió a Kakashi — Ya no soy el Hokage… pero vine como un amigo a darte un consejo…

Kakashi no se atrevió a negar esa afirmación, si fuera su amigo no le pediría ese sacrificio — Aun eres muy joven, pero estoy seguro que comprendes tus deberes para con la aldea.

Kakashi asintió, aquí venia lo que siempre había temido — Las alianzas nunca antes han sido tan necesarias para nuestra aldea y tú lo sabes.

Los ojos de Sarutobi le miraban fijamente con una expresión imperiosa, pronto le ordenaría aceptar a Itachi Uchiha y que podría decirle para negarse, como podría poner a su aldea en peligro por sus deseos personales. — Asimismo, tú no tienes familia ni nadie que vele por ti, Kakashi.

Solo Iruka, pensó con tristeza — Estoy seguro que Itachi será el próximo Hokage por lo que él podrá velar por ti cuando Minato ya no esté entre nosotros, es parte de un clan poderoso, ambos se complementan y tú podrías ser una esposa magnifica.

Kakashi susurro furioso — Soy un hombre…

Sarutobi le miro fijamente antes de responderle — Eso no importa.

Kakashi parecía derrotado, sin embargo, Sarutobi no mostro ninguna clase de piedad por el ninja copia, preguntándole — ¿Por qué no aceptar lo que tiene que ofrecer?

Antes de poder responderle Iruka había regresado y Sarutobi desaparecido, dejando sólo a Kakashi, quien empezó a temer por la seguridad de su maestro, seguramente no hablaba de lo que pensó, aun así, debía estar seguro.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Resumen: En la aldea de Konoha se dice que un Jounin debe salir con otro Jounin y los Chuunin con los demás Chuunin, mezclarse es como sí un cisne saliera con un pato, sin embargo, Iruka está dispuesto a mostrarles que él puede seducir a su cisne.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: este universo es ligeramente alterno, ubicado en el mundo de Naruto pero tratando el tema que pasaría si Minato hubiera sobrevivido y la masacre de los Uchihas nunca hubiera pasado.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

De cisnes y de patos.

Capitulo 8.

Los ojos de Sarutobi le miraban fijamente con una expresión imperiosa, pronto le ordenaría aceptar a Itachi Uchiha y que podría decirle para negarse, como podría poner a su aldea en peligro por sus deseos personales. — Asimismo, tú no tienes familia ni nadie que vele por ti, Kakashi.

Solo Iruka, pensó con tristeza — Estoy seguro que Itachi será el próximo Hokage por lo que él podrá velar por ti cuando Minato ya no esté entre nosotros, es parte de un clan poderoso, ambos se complementan y tú podrías ser una esposa magnifica.

Kakashi susurro furioso — Soy un hombre…

Sarutobi le miro fijamente antes de responderle — Eso no importa.

Kakashi parecía derrotado, sin embargo, Sarutobi no mostro ninguna clase de piedad por el ninja copia, preguntándole — ¿Por qué no aceptar lo que tiene que ofrecer?

Antes de poder responderle Iruka había regresado y Sarutobi desaparecido, dejando sólo a Kakashi, quien empezó a temer por la seguridad de su maestro, seguramente no hablaba de lo que pensó, aun así, debía estar seguro.

Iruka al verlo despierto le dio un beso en la mejilla preguntándole alegre sin percatarse al principio de su cambio de ánimo — ¿Ya despertaste? Pensé que alcanzaría a prepararte el desayuno antes de que lo hicieras.

Kakashi le miro de reojo antes de responderle — Tengo que marcharme…

Iruka parpadeo varias veces confundido, Kakashi se levanto y se vistió tan rápido que parecía haberse saltado todos los pasos necesarios con una idea en mente, verificar la seguridad de su sensei.

Cuando por fin Iruka pudo reaccionar le pregunto sosteniéndolo de la muñeca con delicadeza — ¿A dónde vas?

Kakashi le respondió acariciando la mejilla del moreno con ternura — Sarutobi estuvo aquí, dijo que Itachi sería el siguiente Hokage… debo verificar que mi maestro este a salvo.

Iruka estuvo a punto de preguntarle porque se molestaba en verificar la seguridad de su sensei cuando este no parecía preocuparse por él en lo absoluto, sin embargo decidió no hacerlo, no era quien para realizar esa clase de preguntas — ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Kakashi quien no esperaba que Iruka le hiciera esa pregunta le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro, una de esas sonrisas que iluminaban los días del instructor de la academia y que nunca había sido, hasta ese momento, dedicada a su persona — Eres tan valiente y fuerte…

Iruka se sonrojo respondiéndole riéndose un poco, Kakashi no perdía el tiempo para hacerle esa clase de comentarios, sólo con el propósito de hacerlo sonrojar — Hago lo que puedo…

Kakashi al ver el sonrojo de Iruka y su postura relativamente segura sonrió para sí mismo, quien diría que un Chuunin podía ser tan adorable — y sexy…

Esta vez el delfín lo reprendió con un golpecito en el brazo derecho diciéndole frunciendo el seño — ¡Vámonos de una sola vez!

Kakashi acariciando su brazo ligeramente adolorido le respondió complacido consigo mismo, a veces era tan fácil recibir cualquier respuesta de Iruka Umino haciéndolo sentir vivo — Lo que tú digas Sensei.

Kakashi dio la media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar en dirección de la puerta cuando sintió lo impensable, una palmada en uno de sus glúteos al mismo tiempo que le decían con diversión — Aun tengo que alimentarte.

Iruka al ver la expresión de fingido ultraje en el rostro del ninja copia sonrió para sí mismo, había sido un acto de reflejo pero ahora que sabía que Kakashi podía sonrojarse y fingir vergüenza sencillamente debía volver a hacerlo. — ¿Nos vamos?

Kakashi sonrió ligeramente, Iruka siempre lo sorprendía — Sí… sensei.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Jiraiya estaba recargado en un árbol, Naruto aun seguía dormido, mientras que él no había dejado de pensar en las razones de Minato para traicionar a Kakashi de aquella forma, mucho menos lo que Itachi ganaría al desposarlo y porque Fugaku de haber condenado aquella unión ahora parecía que la añoraba, él y todo el consejo.

Aun Sarutobi parecía estar de parte del joven Uchiha. — Ese clan no significa más que problemas…

Tal vez Tsunade sabría algo sobre eso, ella fue el ninja médico que le había ayudado a la joven esposa del colmillo blanco a dar a luz, y si existía alguna clase de condición especial en su mejor lector debía ser ella.

Tsunade había abandonado la aldea en compañía de Sakura varios años atrás, después de conversar con su sensei, no le dijo cual fue la razón pero parecía decepcionada, como si Sarutobi hubiera hecho un acto ruin.

Lo único malo era que no sabía en donde encontrarla y el Hokage le había ordenado verificar información oculta de la familia Umino del país de las olas, quienes llegaron a la aldea de la hoja durante sus momentos más oscuros.

Al principio pensó en buscar a Tsunade para saber la verdadera razón del comportamiento del clan Uchiha y del consejo, sin embargo, Minato fue muy claro en su petición.

Debían saber si Iruka tenía alguna clase de chakra especial como el de todas las personas que abandonaron el país de las olas varias décadas atrás, de ser así, tal vez por miedo sus padres le ordenaron ocultarlo.

Y poco después cuando estos murieron durante la noche que el zorro de nueve colas ataco la aldea provoco que todas sus esperanzas de convertirse en un Jounin se esfumaran.

De cierta forma sus habilidades para realizar trampas e ilusiones eran sorprendentes para ser un Chuunin, sin embargo, él no pensaba que Iruka tuviera el espíritu combativo de un Jounin.

Tampoco alcanzaba a comprender la manera en la que esa información podría servirles de algo en su situación actual, aunque lo que le Naruto le había dicho sobre el ninja de nombre Haku le hacía pensar que todavía habían esperanzas.

Un nuevo Kekkei Genkai en la aldea les sería de mucha utilidad, no obstante, de que servía un ninja poseedor de un Kekkei Genkai cuando este mismo ninja era el amante de otro hombre.

De nada a menos que Tsunade supiera algo que él no, pero en su situación actual era un caso perdido.

Aunque si Kakashi fuera una mujer o cualquiera de sus pretendientes lo fuera, comprendería lo apremiante que era unirlos en una sola familia, en una sola línea cuyo Kekkei Genkai superaría al de sus padres.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Kakashi en compañía de Iruka llego a la oficina del Hokage, ambos ninjas entraron por la ventana sin siquiera anunciarse, en el escritorio se encontraba Minato, recargado en la mesa como si estuviera meditando, a simple vista parecía cansado, enfermo.

Al escucharlos entrar pronuncio sin verlos siquiera masajeando su sien con delicadeza — ¿Ya te contagiaron las malas mañas de Kakashi?

Kakashi se cruzo de brazos ligeramente ofendido e Iruka le respondió de cierta forma avergonzado, sin embargo, demasiado seguro de sí mismo — No podía dejarlo sólo.

Minato se levanto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro respondiéndole dándole una palmada amistosa en el brazo — Me gusta escuchar eso, pero no tienes la fuerza para protegerlo.

Iruka y Kakashi no respondieron al principio, la expresión del Chuunin era de molestia, la del Jounin de sorpresa, no podía estar hablando en serio pensó decepcionado al principio, sin embargo, su maestro pronuncio pensando en la forma en la cual podría liberar a su alumno de sus obligaciones con la aldea — Pero haremos lo que podamos para lograrlo…

Kakashi recuperándose de la sorpresa le pregunto a Minato escondiendo sus temores de su amante y de su sensei — ¿De qué estás hablando?

Minato guardo silencio durante un largo minuto, parecía preocupado y no era para menos, después de sellar al zorro de nueve colas su poder se vio diezmado, la bonanza de la aldea había logrado esconderlo pero el consejo comenzaba a preguntarse porque siempre se mantenía a ralla cuando debía defender su aldea con su chakra, no desde su escritorio y porque siempre parecía cansado o enfermo.

Kakashi al no recibir ninguna respuesta repitió inseguro — ¿Sensei?

Minato le miro fijamente a los ojos y pronuncio con tristeza — Itachi quiere que se realice un Miai…

Kakashi al escuchar esa palabra supo inmediatamente de que hablaba, el Miai se trataba de un matrimonio arreglado, un matrimonio sin amor, en el cual una persona, generalmente una mujer que no parecía buscar una pareja o simplemente no estaba interesada, le arreglaban una unión con un candidato que tuviera en el caso de los ninja, un nivel de chakra superior, un clan y cierta estabilidad económica.

Iruka al ver como Kakashi no podía decir nada para defenderse y que probablemente no lo haría le dijo furioso — ¡Pero usted no puede hacerle eso!

Minato le respondió de igual modo, furioso, sintiéndose insultado al comprender que tanto su alumno como su amante pensaban que lo entregaría sin pensarlo siquiera — ¡No! Y no lo hare… pero cada vez se me dificulta más mantener al consejo y a Sarutobi al margen de este asunto…

Kakashi le pregunto recuperando un poco de la fe pérdida en su sensei al escuchar esa respuesta, sin entender porque Itachi seguía insistiendo en ese absurdo — ¿Por qué? No entiendo que ganarían con eso.

Minato al darse cuenta que Kakashi no comprendía de que le hablaban supo que había cometido un error muy grave al no decirle sobre su condición mucho antes, puesto que Tsunade había cumplido con la suplica de su padre de guardar silencio absoluto, pero entonces, quien pudo decirle a Itachi sobre su extraño don.

Un nombre le vino a la mente, este era Sarutobi, él antiguo Hokage había presenciado el nacimiento de Kakashi, debía saberlo y él debió haberle dado esa información a Itachi, tal vez, hasta inconscientemente. — No lo sabes…

Kakashi le pregunto, preocupado al ver su expresión arrepentida en el rostro de su sensei, casi en un susurro esperando que la regla de su vida no se cumpliera una vez más — ¿Saber qué?

Minato le respondió colocando sus manos en sus hombros hablando con lentitud, casi como si esperara que de un momento a otro se desmayaría o intentaría negar la realidad, el verdadero alcance de sus problemas actuales — Kakashi, pronto cumplirás treinta años… y no parece que estés interesado en buscar una pareja, cada día eres más poderoso y tus dones… el sello particular que caracteriza a tu chakra, las características extraordinarias que identifican a tu familia pueden perderse si no existe descendencia tuya.

Kakashi aun no parecía entender lo que le estaban diciendo, que tenía que ver eso con la obsesión de su pesadilla encarnada, ambos eran hombres, los hombres no se embarazaban, porque no podían entenderlo — Itachi es poderoso, es inteligente, joven, tiene un clan con características únicas, riqueza… por lo menos esos son los argumentos que el consejo me ha pronunciado más de una vez.

Kakashi le respondió escuchando una y otra vez las propuestas de Itachi en su mente, su idea de complementarse mutuamente, de que sería una magnifica esposa, como si realmente esperara que lo hiciera, que el continuara con la línea de sucesión de su familia — No… no lo entiendo, si es así porque debe ser Itachi… ambos somos hombres, nosotros no nos embarazamos.

Minato se dio cuenta que era en ese momento cuando Kakashi debía saber la verdad así que pronuncio siendo tan directo como podía provocando que su alumno casi retrocediera un paso — Tu si puedes…

Kakashi al principio pensó que era una broma de mal gusto, un absurdo ideado por su sensei para hacerlo flaquear pero al ver la seriedad en su rostro supo que decía la verdad, tal vez por eso Itachi parecía tener el apoyo del consejo y Sarutobi — No… no es posible.

Iruka sostuvo a Kakashi por los hombros evitando que cayera diciéndole a Minato con seriedad, esperando que sus palabras se trataran de una mala broma — ¿De qué está hablando?

Minato le respondió alejándose de Kakashi e Iruka con calma, recargándose sobre el escritorio, observando algún punto del paisaje — Kakashi puede embarazarse, no pensé que nadie lo supiera pero de alguna forma Itachi lo averiguo y por eso insiste tanto en que seas su esposa, yo no daré esa orden pero ya no soy tan fuerte como lo era en el pasado y no podre mantenerlo alejado de ti por más tiempo.

Iruka avanzo inmediatamente diciéndole al Hokage furioso y al mismo tiempo desesperado, porque sin pensarlo un momento daría su vida para que Kakashi fuera libre pero también sabía que no podía soñar en derrotarlo siquiera — ¡Yo le prometí que no permitiría que lo tocara!

Minato le respondió sentándose en el escritorio que contenía un pergamino con el nombre Umino grabado en él, esperando que sus sospechas fueran ciertas y que encontraran alguna forma de liberar el chakra latente en el cuerpo del Chuunin — Pero eres un Chuunin sin familia ni clan, tampoco posees riquezas… no tienes nada que ofrecerle.

Iruka le respondió golpeando el escritorio con las palmas de sus mano, sin importarle lo que todos decían, tal vez tenían razón, tal vez sólo se trataba de un insignificante pato pero le había prometido a su cisne que lo protegería, que lo haría feliz y nada en ese mundo podría evitar que lo hiciera, ni siquiera Itachi Uchiha — ¡Pero puedo ofrecerle mi afecto y él me desea!… ¡Si eso es cierto podríamos casarnos, así mantendríamos a Itachi alejado de Kakashi!

Kakashi temía por la seguridad de su Chuunin tanto como por la suya propia, o aun más, porque él podría soportar el dolor de vivir bajo el yugo del heredero de los Uchihas, pero Iruka, el dulce Iruka Umino jamás podría sobrevivir a su furia, cuando supiera que iban a desposarse lo asesinaría y si lograban hacerlo de todas formas lo haría, alejándolo de su dulce instructor de la academia ninja — ¡No! No permitiré que te mate por mi culpa.

Iruka y Minato le observaron expectantes, el joven Chuunin caminó en su dirección preguntándole aturdido — ¿Qué? Pero tú me dijiste que deseabas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

Kakashi asintió derrotado, sentándose enfrente del escritorio de Minato, respondiéndole con lo que pensaba era la verdad absoluta — Sí, eso dije… pero lo que uno quiere no siempre es lo que uno tendrá… y yo no podre tenerte.

En ese momento, antes de que Iruka pudiera intentar convencerlo de marcharse de la aldea, de casarse en algún lugar apartado en una tierra remota una voz fría los interrumpió diciendo — No, porque tú eres mío.

Kakashi volteo sin habla, Minato apretó las yemas de sus dedos contra la superficie de su escritorio e Iruka se interpuso entre su amante y el intruso, quien estaba acompañado de Sarutobi y un individuo de piel azul con una espada enorme.

Itachi parecía tranquilo, compuesto, como cada ocasión que se habían visto, Kakashi respiro hondo diciéndole apretando los puños — No te pertenezco.

Minato recuperando la compostura caminó en dirección de Itachi diciéndole molesto, furioso por la irrupción en su oficina, esperando que retrocediera y de alguna forma cediera a las negativas de su alumno. — ¿Acaso no comprendes que Kakashi no te desea?

Itachi al escuchar esa respuesta le respondió con un dicho de su clan y de algunas aldeas ninja — Después de la boda viene el amor.

Sarutobi dio un paso adelante diciéndole a Minato con calma, después de haber hablado con Itachi sobre la seriedad de su propuesta de matrimonio y de tener su promesa de que no lo lastimaría a él o a Iruka Umino de ninguna forma si esa unión se realizaba. — Minato, debes entender que esta unión es la mejor opción de la aldea y que Kakashi debe realizar su deber.

Minato coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi para darle ánimos, mostrando en silencio de que parte estaba, respondiéndoles — El Miai puede realizarse sólo en el caso de no existir un posible contendiente, en este caso existe una persona que está interesada en Kakashi, a la cual él acepta en su cama.

Itachi al sentirse traicionado por el Hokage como muchos años atrás Sarutobi lo había traicionado le pregunto de manera pausada, controlando como nunca antes la furia que sentía al saberse rechazado por Kakashi y por quien pensó se trataba de su amigo desde que le dio la espalda a su clan — ¿Así es como pagas mi alianza? Negándome lo único que yo te pido a cambio.

Iruka le pregunto en ese momento señalando con su dedo índice a Itachi, sin importarle la extraña apariencia de su aparente guardaespaldas, mucho menos la presencia de Sarutobi en esa oficina, sólo la seguridad de Kakashi, su felicidad — ¿Y es así como demuestras tu afecto por Kakashi?

Itachi no dijo nada al principio, sin embargo, no era necesario porque Kakashi fue el primero en romper aquel silencio, pronunciando sin atreverse a observar los ojos de Iruka o a su sensei, aceptando veladamente la propuesta del heredero de los Uchihas. — Iruka detente…

Las comisuras de los labios de Itachi se movieron ligeramente, mostrando una casi sonrisa, Minato intento detener la locura que Kakashi estaba a punto de realizar, e Iruka por un instante no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar.

Kakashi desde hacía mucho tiempo se había dado cuenta de la drástica disminución de Chakra de su maestro, era como si al no haber perdido la vida el zorro se hubiera llevado todas sus reservas, era un milagro que Itachi, Sarutobi o aun Danzou no lo destituyeran por no poder cumplir con sus deberes como Hokage.

Si Minato era destituido Naruto estaría en peligro, y si él era derrocado Itachi o Danzou podrían tomar ese puesto con suma facilidad, al principio pensó que no se habían percatado de eso, sin embargo, por la falta de respeto que Itachi mostraba en ese momento era obvio que lo sabía.

La única forma de mantener seguros a Minato, Naruto y aun Iruka, era ceder a la propuesta de Itachi de ser su esposa, de esa forma podría aminorar las perdidas si conseguía que Itachi les concediera una amnistía.

Itachi no traicionaría al Hokage cuyo chakra había disminuido radicalmente, no sólo eso, le había ofrecido su amistad, lo único que le pedía era que le entregara el cuerpo del ninja copia y seguía negándose. — Te ordeno que no sigas…

Minato le había dado una orden que amaría obedecer pero sabía que no podía cumplirla y observándolo fijamente, fingiendo una sonrisa por debajo de la máscara le respondió — Es la única forma.

Iruka al comprender por fin lo que Kakashi estaba haciendo le dijo sosteniéndolo de los brazos, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón — ¡No sigas, no puedes hacerme esto!

Minato le dijo entonces a Itachi, quien parecía haber tomado la decisión de traicionar su amistad y confianza, probablemente asegurando una alianza con el antiguo Hokage — ¿Así que vas a traicionarme?

Itachi no parecía arrepentido debajo de esa mueca impenetrable, aunque muy en el fondo estaba interesado en lo que Kakashi estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por mantener a su sensei a salvo, sin embargo, no importaba lo que dijera porque de una u otra forma ese día el hermoso ninja copia estaría comprometido con él y después sería su esposa. — No es traición cuando no existe lealtad alguna que te ate…

De un solo movimiento Itachi sostuvo a Minato por el cuello diciéndole tranquilo al mismo tiempo que sus sharingan comenzaban a moverse atrapándolo en su Tsukuyomi, tratando de explicar sus acciones en ese momento — Cómo se supone que esta aldea va a superarse si lo único que conocen son lideres débiles que no pueden realizar los sacrificios necesarios.

Kakashi inmediatamente reacciono convocando su chakra en su mano, no permitiría que esa criatura sin corazón lastimara a su sensei, sin embargo, Kisame, el hombre de piel azul respondió tan rápido como el ninja copia colocando su espada debajo de su cuello.

Sarutobi al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo se acerco a Itachi diciéndole visiblemente arrepentido — ¡Detente! Esto no es lo que acordamos.

Itachi aventó a Minato en contra de la pared cercana respondiéndole al anciano entrometido, quien hubiera permitido que su clan entero fuera masacrado por sus propias manos si el Yondaime no estuviera presente, con un golpe directo en el torso que lo lanzo lejos — Todos ustedes son iguales, se concentran en lo trivial dejando a un lado lo que realmente es importante. No pueden cambiar en esta neblina de ignorancia. ¿Cómo podemos prosperar si sus reglas son todo lo que conocemos?

Iruka sostuvo a Minato, quien respiraba con dificultad después de haber sufrido una horrenda tortura lo que parecieron días enteros en un mundo rojo cubierto de nubes negras.

Itachi le hizo una señal a Kisame para que bajara el arma, no le gustaba que su futura esposa fuera amenazada, no deseaba que la segunda persona más importante de su vida corriera peligro — Revisa a tu maestro, Kakashi.

Kakashi le obedeció sin hacer preguntas y agachándose para sentir el pulso de Minato le dijo a Iruka una vez que comprobó que aun estaba vivo — Llévatelo de aquí… por favor.

Iruka le respondió entre dientes — No puedo dejarte solo.

Kakashi podía ver como la expresión de Itachi parecía impenetrable, no obstante, lo único que delataba su molestia eran sus ojos, su infernal brillo — Llévalo con Tsunade, Pakkun te guiara.

Iruka una vez más le pregunto, colocando momentáneamente su mano sobre la del ninja copia — ¿Qué harás tu?

Kakashi le respondió susurrando — Quedarme.

Antes de que Iruka intentara convencerlo de seguirlo, el ninja copia dijo resignado colocando su mano sobre la mejilla del apuesto Chuunin — El no me dejaría ir… de todas formas.

Iruka intento hacerlo cambiar de opinión — Podemos enfrentarnos a él, los dos juntos.

Kakashi negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza diciéndole — Itachi no está usando ni una séptima parte de su chakra, yo no puedo soñar con derrotarlo… vete, por favor…

Su cisne tenía razón, en ese momento no podían enfrentarse a Itachi, pero aun así cumpliría su promesa, no permitiría que volviera a lastimarlo y antes de marcharse le prometió — Volveré por ti — y sin más cargando el cuerpo de Minato lo beso en los labios, sellando de esta forma su promesa.

Kisame por un momento estuvo a punto de desenvainar su espada, pero Itachi lo detuvo con su brazo izquierdo pronunciando para él mismo y Kakashi — Que importan las promesas de un Chuunin cuando no pueden cumplirse.

Kakashi observo a Iruka marcharse con su sensei en brazos, al mismo tiempo que convocaba a Pakkun diciéndole — Debes llevar a Iruka con Tsunade, mi sensei está muy grave Pakkun.

Su Ninken gruño en dirección de Itachi, quien simplemente lo ignoro haciendo planes mentales para sustituir a ambos Hokages, primero debía ser el Rokudaime para posteriormente anunciar su compromiso y futura boda con el ninja copia.

Cuando Pakkun se marcho Kakashi realizo lo impensable con la esperanza de ser asesinado por el guardaespaldas de Itachi, atacando al heredero de los Uchihas con un Chidori.

Itachi esquivo la técnica de Kakashi con facilidad respondiendo con un codazo en su espalda que lo derribo al suelo de un solo golpe, diciéndole poco después cuando el ninja copia quiso levantarse, colocando un kunai en su cuello — No quiero lastimarte.

Kakashi sustituyo su cuerpo con un tronco y estaba a punto de contraatacar cuando Itachi le informo — Con una sola orden mía Danzou permitirá que sus ANBUS intercepten a tu Chuunin, Minato está muy grave, no creo que sobreviva.

El ninja copia supo que no estaba mintiendo y le pregunto con furia contenida — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto, Itachi?

Itachi acaricio con las puntas de sus dedos la mejilla de su futura esposa diciéndole — El suficiente…

Kisame cargo a Sarutobi sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta para darles privacidad — Ahora déjame ver si eres tan hermoso como lo recuerdo.

Itachi sostuvo los bordes de su máscara y la guio en dirección de su barbilla, descubriendo un rostro hermoso que había poblado sus sueños desde que por fin pudo poseerlo.

Kakashi permaneció firme ante la mirada de Itachi, sólo esperaba que Iruka se alejara lo suficiente de esa aldea y en ese momento podría seguir los pasos de su padre, con suerte sin que Itachi cumpliera con su deseo de convertirlo en su esposa.

Itachi admiro su rostro por algunos instantes antes de apoderarse de sus labios, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo, Kakashi inmediatamente mordió su lengua y con toda su fuerza intento separarse de su agresor.

Itachi escupió algo de sangre al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba — ¿Por qué?

Kakashi le respondió limpiando la sangre de Itachi de sus labios — No eres sordo ni estúpido, aun así pareces no comprender lo que llevo diciéndote durante años…

Itachi al escuchar su respuesta le pregunto indignado — A mi no me aceptas, pero si a un insignificante Chuunin… ¿Por qué?

Kakashi sabía que no debía responder a su pregunta, sin embargo, esperaba que Itachi comprendiera la verdad y lo dejara ir, o se hartara de su rebeldía y lo asesinara, cualquiera de las dos opciones le apetecía suficiente — Ese Chuunin es mucho mejor de lo que tu jamás serás…

Itachi intento controlar su furia con poco éxito al escuchar las palabras hirientes de Kakashi Hatake — Tu puedes tener mi cuerpo, pero sabrás que tuviste que obligarme a ceder mi carne a ti.

— Iruka tuvo mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma… — pero al escuchar las últimas palabras del ninja copia el impenetrable Itachi Uchiha no pudo controlarse más y respondió con un golpe a su futura esposa.

Kakashi retrocedió un paso al sentir el dorso de la mano de Itachi chocar con tanta fuerza contra su rostro que broto sangre de su boca y nariz. — Silencio.

El ninja copia limpio la sangre que manaba de sus heridas sin prestarle atención, diciéndole con furia controlada, con una sinceridad lacerante al que se pensaba sería su dueño una vez que se realizara el Miai — No importa lo que hagas, yo le pertenezco a él y tú lo sabes… Itachi Uchiha.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Resumen: En la aldea de Konoha se dice que un Jounin debe salir con otro Jounin y los Chuunin con los demás Chuunin, mezclarse es como sí un cisne saliera con un pato, sin embargo, Iruka está dispuesto a mostrarles que él puede seducir a su cisne.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: este universo es ligeramente alterno, ubicado en el mundo de Naruto pero tratando el tema que pasaría si Minato hubiera sobrevivido y la masacre de los Uchihas nunca hubiera pasado.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

De cisnes y de patos.

Capitulo 9.

Itachi al escuchar su respuesta le pregunto indignado — A mi no me aceptas, pero si a un insignificante Chuunin… ¿Por qué?

Kakashi sabía que no debía responder a su pregunta, sin embargo, esperaba que Itachi comprendiera la verdad y lo dejara ir, o se hartara de su rebeldía y lo asesinara, cualquiera de las dos opciones le apetecía suficiente — Ese Chuunin es mucho mejor de lo que tu jamás serás…

Itachi intento controlar su furia con poco éxito al escuchar las palabras hirientes de Kakashi Hatake — Tu puedes tener mi cuerpo, pero sabrás que tuviste que obligarme a ceder mi carne a ti.

— Iruka tuvo mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma… — pero al escuchar las últimas palabras del ninja copia el impenetrable Itachi Uchiha no pudo controlarse más y respondió con un golpe a su futura esposa.

Kakashi retrocedió un paso al sentir el dorso de la mano de Itachi chocar con tanta fuerza contra su rostro que broto sangre de su boca y nariz. — Silencio.

El ninja copia limpio la sangre que manaba de sus heridas sin prestarle atención, diciéndole con furia controlada, con una sinceridad lacerante al que se pensaba sería su dueño una vez que se realizara el Miai — No importa lo que hagas, yo le pertenezco a él y tú lo sabes… Itachi Uchiha.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que pronuncio esas palabras? Se pregunto Kakashi observando el campo Uchiha a través de los barrotes de su nuevo cuarto, tal vez una semana, era difícil decirlo con seguridad, puesto que desde su llegada a los terrenos Uchiha no lo habían dejado salir de su prisión, no hasta que se hubiera realizado el matrimonio y naciera su primer hijo.

Se preguntaba si así era con la mayor parte de las esposas de este clan o sí era un caso especial con él, Kakashi lo dudaba, la madre de Itachi no parecía estar enamorada de Fugaku y las historias que se contaban en la aldea no eran muy diferentes a lo que ocurría con él.

Que le habían dicho Mikoto y las otras mujeres del clan, ¿Qué después de la boda vendría el amor? No habría boda si él tenía algo que decir al respecto, pensó con certeza observando un frasquito con un líquido rosado en su interior.

No sería humillado, no sería rebajado, ni tratado como un objeto.

Aquellos eran sus pensamientos cuando Itachi ingreso en su habitación con una bandeja, en ella había comida para dos personas, Kakashi apenas se movió al escucharlo entrar — te traje comida.

Cada día desde que lo encerrara en ese cuarto le había traído comida, algunos libros, ropa que no fuera su uniforme, pequeños regalos para apaciguar su ira, lo que se suponía un novio debía hacer.

Itachi se sentó enfrente de él, como si fuera un acto natural, diciéndole sirviendo para ambos un poco de sake — Se que no estás contento, deje que mis sentimientos se apoderaran de mi razón, pero pronto te darás cuenta que sólo estoy haciendo lo mejor para ti.

Kakashi le observo de reojo sin inmutarse preguntándose si Minato ya habría llegado con Tsunade, si Iruka estaría a salvo, que era lo que ocurría en la aldea y si Sarutobi aun seguía con vida.

Itachi no esperaba que Kakashi respondiera sus preguntas, no lo había hecho siete días seguidos, pero esperaba que recapacitara sobre su boda, debía comprender que Iruka era un desperdicio de chakra y cualquier hijo nacido de ambos jamás podría alcanzar la grandeza de su madre. — Cuando nuestro primer hijo nazca veras que no estaba tan equivocado.

Kakashi no se consideraba una persona que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos, no mostraba pena ni duda, tampoco arrepentimiento, era lo que todos pensaban era el epitome de ser un Jounin, sin embargo, qué más daba su reputación en ese momento que había perdido todo por cuanto lucho — Dime una cosa Itachi… ¿En serio piensas que cambiare de opinión cuando nazca el primer Uchiha-Hatake de tu clan?

Itachi respondió firme imaginando lo que sería una vida con Kakashi a su lado, hijos propios en el campo de su clan y él utilizando el sombrero de Hokage — Lo harás, porque en ese momento comprenderás que este era tu destino.

Kakashi imprimiendo cierta molestia en su voz dijo entre dientes — Así que mi destino es estar atrapado en este cuarto, dándote hijos, cuidando de ellos y de ti…

Itachi no dijo nada, sólo le observo fijamente, esperando el momento en el cual Kakashi cometería el error de atacarlo — ¿De qué sirve mi chakra y habilidades si tendré prohibido utilizarlas?

Repentinamente Itachi se rio de la pregunta del ninja copia, acaso pensaba que sólo le deseaba para que fuera su esposa, un trofeo en su cama, estaba equivocado, una vez que aceptara su destino lo nombraría su guardaespaldas, quien sabe, hasta su consejero. — Ese sería el mayor desperdicio de un shinobi que se pudiera realizar, cuando comprendas que tu lugar es a mi lado, volverás a utilizar tus habilidades, Kakashi.

Kakashi asintió respondiéndole — Así que sí no acepto mi esclavitud, no podre salir de aquí…

Itachi se acerco a él con pasos silenciosos y susurro en su oído acariciando sus hombros de manera circular — Kakashi… he sido muy paciente contigo, te he dado tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarte a esta situación pero si insistes en antagonizar conmigo me temo que no me dejas ninguna opción más que…

No dijo más, sin embargo, su lengua recorrió su cuello provocando que Kakashi se estremeciera, sus ojos de dos colores se cerraron y pronuncio — ¿Violarme?

Itachi acariciando su cabello susurro — Perder la paciencia…

Kakashi pensó que tal vez ese era el momento adecuado para intentar asesinar a su supuesto futuro esposo, Iruka estaría alejado de la aldea, estaban a salvo y sin más se levanto de su asiento invocando su chakra en su mano.

Itachi ya estaba esperando un movimiento como ese e intento bloquear el golpe del ninja copia, sin embargo, era cierto lo que le había dicho a Sasuke, cualquiera que intentara derrotarlo tendría que luchar como si en verdad quisiera matarlo.

Kakashi derribo a Itachi de un golpe y convocando diez clones de sombra comenzó a correr en diez direcciones diferentes, esperando así lograr confundir a Itachi.

Su estruendosa salida no paso desapercibida por los miembros del clan que se encontraban fuera de sus puestos como la policía de Konoha, quienes como marionetas del joven heredero del clan se asegurarían que Danzou cumpliera su promesa e Itachi fuera nombrado Hokage antes de que finalizara esa semana.

Itachi se levanto del suelo de un salto y les ordeno a los miembros de su clan — Déjenmelo a mí.

Sasuke al escuchar el sonido de las paredes rompiéndose le dijo a su hermano mayor — Hermano…

Itachi observo detenidamente a su hermanito y le pregunto — ¿Quieres ayudarme?

Sasuke asintió, su maestro estaba ciego, su hermano lo amaba y sólo deseaba protegerlo, pero de ninguna manera escucharía sus palabras porque pensaba… bien, no sabía lo que pensaba, pero el joven sabía que su hermano realmente amaba a su sensei.

Itachi por su parte sabía que Sasuke era la única persona que realmente lo apreciaba, aun dentro de su clan, porque todavía faltaba mucho para que Kakashi correspondiera a su amor, por eso su pequeño hermano sería la única persona que no lastimaría o intentaría matar a la bestia salvaje que había elegido como su compañero — ¿A dónde crees que se dirija?

Sasuke arqueo una ceja pensando a donde podría ir su sensei, cuál de ellos era el verdadero y recordando que la bestia verde era su único posible aliado respondió — Maito Gai lo tiene en alta estima, tal vez él podría brindarle ayuda.

Kakashi al principio pensó en ir con Maito, tal vez su rival le ayudaría a huir de la aldea, pero eso significaría inmiscuirlo en sus problemas y al ver las crestas de la familia Uchiha en los antiguos puestos de policía supo que no debía hacerlo.

El clan de su carcelero se estaba moviendo con demasiada rapidez, existían pocas salidas de la aldea, una de ellas era la principal que estaba custodiada por tres miembros del clan de Itachi, las otras dos por un escuadrón de Anbus y las montañas.

Si utilizaba las puertas Itachi sabría que había cruzado en esa dirección, sí intentaba cruzar las montañas tendría que atravesar demasiado terreno y después reorientarse con ayuda de sus perros, aun así las montañas eran la mejor opción con la que contaba.

IK-IK-IK- IK-Flash Back-IK- IK-IK- Flash Back-IK-IK- IK

— No importa lo que hagas, yo le pertenezco a él y tú lo sabes… Itachi Uchiha.

No supo que ocurrió después, sólo que despertó en un cuarto oscuro, con su ropa puesta y una venda en la cabeza, la que tenía unas manchas de sangre seca, la luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente su habitación del cual podía percibir una mesa en el centro del cuarto, cortinas negras ondulándose con el viento y en la esquina un vestido blanco de novia.

Kakashi se concentro al principio para sentir cualquier otra clase de energía vital en su habitación, al no hacerlo se levanto de su cama, un cama de tamaño matrimonial con la cresta Uchiha en ella, en donde temió se realizaría la consumación de su matrimonio arreglado.

Su ropa constaba de sus pantalones y camisa, le habían quitado el chaleco, sus zapatos, las vendas pero habían dejado la máscara puesta, tal vez en una muestra de buena fe. — Veo que despertaste.

Kakashi le respondió a Itachi, quien estaba sentado en la mesa y había entrado tan rápido que apenas pudo sentir su chakra — Así parece.

Itachi caminó en dirección del vestido blanco, típico de una boda oriental diciéndole sintiendo la tela del cual estaba hecho — ¿Te gusta tu vestido?

Kakashi le respondió indiferente, intentando ignorar su aprensión por la ceremonia y mucho más aun por noche de bodas — Es un vestido… un vestido blanco.

Itachi arqueo una ceja preguntándole — Se que ya no debería ser blanco, pero teniendo en cuenta que tu virginidad la perdiste conmigo pensé que aun así era apropiado.

Kakashi se recargo en la mesa susurrando con cierto veneno en su voz — Así que tu lo sabías y aun así…

Itachi relamiéndose los labios le comento con naturalidad, sentándose enfrente de Kakashi — Simplemente tome algo que era mío por derecho, antes de que cualquier otro se me adelantara…

El Ninja Copia no respondió a eso último, ¿Qué podría decir? "Yo no te pertenezco" "Jamás he sido tuyo" aquellas palabras sonaban demasiado patéticas aun para él, Itachi no las encontraría más que divertidas.

Itachi no esperaba que Kakashi hubiera perdido su voluntad tan rápido, esperaba que de un momento a otro se comportara como la bestia acorralada que sabía que era, por lo que le suplico, o hizo lo más cercano a eso que conocía, colocando una mano sobre la del Ninja Copia pronunciando — No hagas que esto sea mucho más complicado, Kakashi… yo sólo quiero poder complacerte y cuidar de ti.

El silencio fue su única respuesta e Itachi tratando de seguir los consejos de su padre, pero en especial su madre, le pregunto con lo que pensaba era una sonrisa reconfortante — ¿Pídeme lo que tu desees y te lo daré?

Kakashi no retiro la mano de Itachi, en vez de eso controlando su temor le dijo, esperando que no fuera una broma cruel, conociendo perfectamente que Itachi no le daría lo que deseaba de ninguna manera — Déjame ir.

Itachi soltó su mano, su expresión volvió a ser la misma mascara sin emociones a la que se había acostumbrado cuando pronuncio — No.

IK-IK-IK- IK-Flash Back-IK- IK-IK- Flash Back-IK-IK- IK

Kakashi no esperaba que Itachi cumpliera su petición como tampoco esperaba permanecer encerrado en su celda hasta que cumpliera con sus caprichos, le diera un heredero y le trajera las pantuflas como una buena mascota haría.

Uno por uno sus clones de sombra fueron capturados y destruidos, cuando el ultimo cayera sabrían en donde se encontraba, apenas llevaba la mitad del camino y si seguía así, ocultando su chakra lo encontrarían con mayor facilidad.

Al otro lado de la aldea Itachi sostenía del cuello al último clon de sombras que desapareció en una nube de humo, este había logrado alejarse lo suficiente de una de las puertas en un claro esfuerzo por desviarlos del verdadero ninja copia.

Sin embargo, cuando el último señuelo fue destruido Itachi pudo percatarse de la dirección en la cual Kakashi en un intento desesperado por alejarse de su compromiso había corrido.

— Eres muy astuto…

Pronuncio con placer al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieran, seguido de su hermano, quien se preguntaba porque Kakashi seguía huyendo.

Kakashi al sentir la aterradora energía de Itachi abrió varias puertas con la esperanza de alejarse todavía más, llegar a un punto en donde podría ocultarse y seguir a pie entre la maleza o el agua.

IK-IK-IK- IK-Flash Back-IK- IK-IK- Flash Back-IK-IK- IK

Dos días después de su llegada Kakashi permanecía sentado enfrente de la mesa, contando mentalmente, tratando de adivinar que tan lejos estaba Iruka de la aldea para escapar por sus propios métodos, cuando escucho como abrían la puerta.

En esta ocasión entraron varias mujeres, una de ellas era la madre de Itachi, Mikoto Uchiha, una hermosa mujer de apariencia amable y voz delicada, quien se sentó enfrente de él colocando un poco de té que sirvió en varias tazas.

Kakashi por un momento pensó en utilizarla como rehén para poder salir de allí, pero cuanto tiempo podría huir con una mujer que utilizaría cualquier medio a su alcance para retrasarlos y señalar el lugar en donde podrían encontrarlos.

Sin contar que esta era la madre de Sasuke y su alumno jamás lo perdonaría por eso.

Mikoto le sonrió con ternura y le pregunto, acercándole una de las tazas de té que sirvió — ¿Tu eres Hatake Kakashi?

Kakashi no se acerco a la taza de té por miedo a que tuviera cualquier clase de droga en ella y se limito a responder tratando de ser amable con ella — Si.

Mikoto admirando su control prosiguió su charla como se suponía debía hacer siendo la madre de su futuro esposo — Itachi y Sasuke me han hablado mucho de ti, te tienen en muy alta estima…

Mikoto al ver que Kakashi no intentaba hacerla razonar, tal vez pedirles que lo dejaran partir prosiguió con su discurso — Pero quien no ha escuchado de ti, el famoso ninja copia… estoy segura que serás una magnifica adición a nuestro clan, sus hijos serán unos prodigios.

Kakashi arqueo una ceja en ese momento preguntándole — ¿Cómo lo sabe? Hasta donde yo sabía los hombres no podían dar a luz.

Mikoto coloco una mano en su pecho y le respondió con una sonrisa apenas visible, como la que una persona utiliza con un niño descarriado — Sarutobi se lo dijo a Itachi… de lo contrario esta boda jamás habría sido permitida.

Kakashi maldijo al viejo Hokage, preguntándose porque le había dado esa información a Itachi cuando no la pudo compartir con él, preguntándose que ganaba él con esa pesadilla o sí lo hacía por diversión porque no permitir que se uniera con la persona que deseaba — Se que no amas a mi hijo en este momento pero… con el tiempo, tras convivir juntos y después de tener a su primer hijo estoy segura que verás que llegaras a amarlo como yo amo a Fugaku y tu madre amaba a Sakumo.

Kakashi le pregunto con cierto cinismo — ¿Después de la boda viene el amor?

Mikoto no dijo más, pero asintió, esperando que Kakashi aceptara ese rapto, esa boda y después la subsecuente violación.

IK-IK-IK- IK-Flash Back-IK- IK-IK- Flash Back-IK-IK- IK

Kakashi se detuvo enfrente de un acantilado, debía concentrarse y aun así no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrida durante esa semana, las palabras de Itachi se repetían una y otra vez en sus oídos, distrayéndolo de su verdadera meta.

Saltando pudo escuchar una voz proveniente de la punta más alta de las montañas, esa era la voz de Sasuke, quien preguntaba con cierto asomo de inocencia — ¿Estás seguro de que Kakashi está cerca?

Itachi le respondió a su traicionero alumno — Debe estar cerca, fue aquí donde su chakra desapareció.

Los ojos de Itachi observaron entonces, como si se tratara de un águila el sitio en donde momentos antes estaba parado, el barranco era conocido por sus múltiples cuevas y pasadizos, era el mejor lugar en donde una persona con sus habilidades podía esconderse, en donde Kakashi tenía mayores posibilidades de escapar.

En donde al sentir demasiado cerca al heredero de los Uchihas oculto su chakra y comenzó a moverse como una persona cualquiera lo haría, en donde yacía contra la pared de una cueva cubierta de estalactitas esperando que tomaran el camino incorrecto.

Sasuke deteniéndose junto a Itachi volvió a pronunciar — ¿Ahora qué?

Itachi le respondió acariciando el cabello de Sasuke con afecto — Esperaremos…

Sasuke alego casi inmediatamente con cansancio y desesperación, pensando que tal vez Kakashi podría alejarse demasiado si hacían lo que Itachi pensaba — Esperar… ¿Esperar que?...

Itachi sonriéndole a su hermano menor le pregunto sorprendido — ¿Acaso Kakashi no te enseño a tener paciencia?

Sasuke pateo el suelo y cruzando sus brazos le respondió — La paciencia solo es para los débiles.

Itachi negando aquello con la cabeza le aseguro — La paciencia es una virtud de sabios y reyes…

Sasuke agrego — Y muertos…

La mente de Kakashi trataba de encontrar una solución a su predicamento, si Itachi estaba dispuesto a esperar en ese punto sería imposible moverse de la precaria seguridad que la cueva le brindaba.

Sasuke no era quien le preocupaba, aunque si le dolía que siguiera como una marioneta a su hermano mayor y por eso tuvieran que enfrentarse en combate, quien le preocupaba era Itachi.

Con suerte podría derrotarlo si lograba encontrar el punto ciego en aquellos ojos rojos, ya que, por lo que pudo observar sus ojos ya no parecían ser los de antes y si era cierto lo que decían del clan Uchiha, Itachi debía estar perdiendo la vista o presentando los primeros síntomas del uso excesivo del Sharingan.

El único problema con esa solución era Sasuke, su alumno en vez de ayudarle como esperaba, lo estaba cazando en compañía de su hermano y al haberle enseñado algunos de sus trucos podría adivinar con cierta facilidad cual sería su siguiente paso.

Lo mejor era esperar en esa cueva hasta que el sol se ocultara y utilizando la oscuridad como un escudo podría moverse con mayor facilidad, sin embargo, faltaban todavía varias horas de luz de sol en las cuales Itachi podría encontrarlo si se colocaba en la posición adecuada, ya que una cabellera blanca entre tanto rojizo no sería difícil de percibir.

IK-IK-IK- IK-Flash Back-IK- IK-IK- Flash Back-IK-IK- IK

Kakashi continuaba leyendo su libro anaranjado al mismo tiempo que Sasuke practicaba el Chidori hasta que pudiera perfeccionarlo, el joven Uchiha no comprendía la palabra paciencia puesto que más de una vez le pregunto si existía alguna clase de atajo, sí estaba haciendo algo mal porque Naruto estaba evolucionando con mayor rapidez, demasiada rapidez para el joven de cabello negro.

Por cuarta vez Kakashi le había ordenado seguir con el entrenamiento, esta sería la quinta ocasión y antes de que Sasuke pronunciara su letanía el ninja copia dijo guardando su libro en su bolsillo — Por última vez Sasuke, si no confías en mi no puedo ayudarte a evolucionar como los dos querríamos que lo hicieras.

Sasuke le respondió mirándolo fijamente, con aquella mirada aprendida de Itachi que le crispaba los nervios — Pero Naruto debe estar haciendo algo que yo no… no lo comprendo, ese torpe no puede ser mejor que yo.

Kakashi suspiro y le dijo rascando su barbilla, pensando en su respuesta — ¿Cuál es tu meta Sasuke? Nunca me la dijiste.

Sasuke todavía no tenía una meta muy clara, podría decir que derrotar a Naruto o tal vez seguir los pasos de su hermano, quien sin duda alguna se convertiría en el siguiente Hokage cuando Minato se retirara por lo que pronuncio, aunque de cierta forma indeciso — Me gustaría ser tan fuerte como mi hermano…

Kakashi suspiro y le dijo recargándose en su propia cadera — Pero esa no es tu meta de verdad…

Sasuke le pregunto confundido — ¿A qué te refieres?

Kakashi recordando lo que Naruto le había dicho sobre ser Hokage y ganarse el respeto de la aldea, el brillo de sus ojos y la convicción con la cual pronunciaba esas palabras le explico a Sasuke — Tu quieres ser como tu hermano, pero esa no es tu meta, meta… tu meta en la vida es aquello que te hace levantarte por las mañanas, en lo primero y último que piensas en el día, es aquello que te impulsa a seguir no importando que tan cansado estés o cuanto te falta para lograrlo…

Sasuke le pregunto sonriendo — ¿Como Itachi?…

Kakashi al ser interrumpido ordeno sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza confundido, y arqueando una ceja le pregunto — ¿Qué? ¿Qué sobre Itachi?

Sasuke le explico con una sonrisa sincera, entusiasmado con la idea que se formaba en su cabeza — La meta de Itachi es que te cases con él… nunca antes lo había visto tan entusiasmado con algo y a mí también me gustaría que fueras parte del clan, sensei.

Kakashi se rasco la cabeza comentándole — Sasuke…

Su alumno repentinamente se puso muy serio y le reprocho — Pero tú no lo aprecias… ¿Por qué? Itachi es una buena persona y sé que los dos se complementan perfectamente en el campo de batalla, aun Jiraiya lo dice.

Kakashi le respondió colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del adolecente — Una cosa son tus habilidades ninja y otra cosa muy diferente la química que existe entre dos personas, nosotros dos somos incompatibles…

Sasuke negó sus palabras con un movimiento de la cabeza diciéndole — Tú dices que las metas son buenas, que son aquello que te hace superarte cada día de tu vida pero cuando yo menciono a mi hermano, tu pareces cambiar de opinión, sensei, no lo comprendo… ¿Qué pudo hacerte Itachi para que lo desprecies tanto?

Kakashi le respondió descubriendo el chakra de Itachi entre las ramas del campo de entrenamiento — ¿Qué fue aquello que les dije el primer día de entrenamiento? ¿Puedes recordarlo Sasuke?

Sasuke le respondió casi inmediatamente — En el mundo ninja aquellos que no siguen las reglas son escoria.

Kakashi asintió — Pero aquellos que no protegen a sus amigos son peor que escoria...

Sasuke no podía comprender sus palabras, como lo haría si no sabía lo que Itachi había hecho cuando necesitaba de su ayuda para regresar a la aldea, como había traicionado su confianza y amistad — No lo entiendo… sensei.

Kakashi estaba a punto de responderle cuando Sasuke susurro — Lo único que Itachi desea es protegerte… porque… que hay de malo en eso… ¿Por qué lo llamarías escoria?

Kakashi le aseguro entonces, intentando modificar aquella conversación, pensando que había sido un error ser tan sincero con Sasuke — Yo no he dicho que Itachi sea escoria Sasuke… pero aun así… el traiciono mi confianza cuando aun estábamos en Anbu y no puedo perdonarlo por eso, no le tengo rencor a él o a nadie más pero aun así no seré suyo.

Sasuke le pregunto sosteniéndolo por el chaleco de su uniforme — ¿Qué te hizo para que lo desprecies?

Kakashi soltándose le respondió — Cuando seas adulto tal vez te lo diga… sólo te pido que confíes en mi Sasuke cuando te digo que tengo mis razones para no aceptar el cortejo de tu hermano.

Sasuke asintió y continuo con su entrenamiento, esta vez sin ninguna queja o pregunta, parecía enfocado por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

En lo alto Kakashi podía ver la sombra inconfundible de Itachi observándolos como un depredador acechaba a su presa, como un halcón de ojos sangrientos esperando el momento adecuado para su captura.

IK-IK-IK- IK-Flash Back-IK- IK-IK- Flash Back-IK-IK- IK

De la misma forma en la cual se mantenía erguido algunas decenas de metros sobre su cabeza, esperando cualquier descuido que señalara su posición, e igual que haría un halcón cuando percibiera una mata de cabello plateado saltaría sobre su presa y lo devolvería a su incomoda cárcel o mejor dicho a su cuarto nupcial.

Itachi sabía que su novia se encontraba en alguna parte de ese acantilado y cansado de esperar el día de la boda decidió que lo mejor era tener una conversación privada con su hermoso ninja copia, sin su madre o cualquier intruso que los interrumpiera — Sasuke, regresa a la aldea…

Sasuke le pregunto con esa inocencia y admiración que le caracterizaba — ¿Pero?…

Itachi golpeando su frente con sus dedos índice y medio le aseguro — No le hare daño a tu sensei… te lo prometo.

Sasuke asintió y se marcho, dejándolos solos en las montañas que custodiaban la aldea.

Algunas horas después Kakashi maldijo interiormente la paciencia del joven Uchiha, quien seguía en su puesto esperando el momento justo en el cual se moviera y hubiera salido de su escondite si repentinamente Itachi no hubiera pronunciado fríamente — Estoy cansado de este juego Kakashi, no puedes permanecer oculto por más tiempo, haznos a todos un favor y sal ahora mismo, no quiero tener que lastimarte.

Felices fiestas a todos. : )


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Resumen: En la aldea de Konoha se dice que un Jounin debe salir con otro Jounin y los Chuunin con los demás Chuunin, mezclarse es como sí un cisne saliera con un pato, sin embargo, Iruka está dispuesto a mostrarles que él puede seducir a su cisne.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: este universo es ligeramente alterno, ubicado en el mundo de Naruto pero tratando el tema que pasaría si Minato hubiera sobrevivido y la masacre de los Uchihas nunca hubiera pasado.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

De cisnes y de patos.

Capitulo 10.

Sasuke le pregunto con esa inocencia y admiración que le caracterizaba — ¿Pero?…

Itachi golpeando su frente con sus dedos índice y medio le aseguro — No le hare daño a tu sensei… te lo prometo.

Sasuke asintió y se marcho, dejándolos solos en las montañas que custodiaban la aldea.

Algunas horas después Kakashi maldijo interiormente la paciencia del joven Uchiha, quien seguía en su puesto esperando el momento justo en el cual se moviera y hubiera salido de su escondite si repentinamente Itachi no hubiera pronunciado fríamente — Estoy cansado de este juego Kakashi, no puedes permanecer oculto por más tiempo, haznos a todos un favor y sal ahora mismo, no quiero tener que lastimarte.

Después de haber escuchado aquellas dolorosas palabras y saber que eran ciertas, que no había forma de escapar de aquel acantilado ni manera de enfrentarse a Itachi, Kakashi Hatake solo cerró los ojos, tratando de contener las lágrimas que escurrían por sus ojos.

Jamás se había sentido tan indefenso en su vida, Itachi al escuchar un sollozo por fin supo a donde tendría que ir y salto de roca en roca para consolar a su futura esposa, al verle sentado en la cueva, recargado en contra de la pared de piedra maciza no pudo más que conmoverse.

Kakashi escucho sus pisadas pero no hizo nada, esta vez no se movió ni le miro con furia contenida, sólo permaneció llorando desconsolado en la cueva, Itachi aprovecho eso para consolarlo, diciéndolo con ternura, acariciando con el dorso de su mano el rostro cubierto con una máscara, secando las lagrimas que escurrían de su rostro — te lo he dicho una y otra vez, yo te cuidare...

Kakashi le observo de reojo, la expresión en su rostro reflejaba bondad y amor, no eran los sentimientos de un monstruo, sino los de una persona enamorada que se acerco lentamente a sus labios.

El ninja copia al darse cuenta que Itachi trataba de besarlo se alejo de un salto varios metros y observando a su alrededor busco una manera de escapar, de huir otra vez, por lo menos de mantenerlo alejado de su cuerpo.

Itachi al ver que Kakashi seguía huyendo le susurro, manteniendo su distancia — ¿A dónde iras Kakashi?

Kakashi trato de pensar algún lugar que le diera asilo, pero no encontró ninguno, él era el ninja copia, el sharingan Kakashi, no habría lugar alguno que no lo conociera, ningún lugar donde esconderse.

A menos que se convirtiera en un ninja fugitivo, que traicionara a su aldea, un acto impensable para cualquier shinobi, en especial uno que pensaba que traicionar a la aldea era ser peor que basura — Eres el ninja copia, el sharingan Kakashi… ni siquiera Akatsuki te recibiría…

Itachi una vez más se atrevió a acercarse, mirándolo a los ojos, hablándole con calma, como uno se acercaría a una bestia acorralada — Si te quedas conmigo tu vida no cambiara… seguirás siendo un shinobi respetable… sin embargo, si huyes, no tendré más remedio que nombrarte un criminal y no estarás seguro en ningún sitio, lo sabes… ¿Verdad?

Kakashi sabía que tenía razón, él era temido en las otras aldeas ocultas, su rostro, por lo menos lo que se sabía de su rostro era tan fácil de reconocer que no habría un solo lugar que ignorara su presencia, ni su cabello ni sus ojos de dos colores. — Y piensa en esto Kakashi, ¿Qué crees que pase cuando tu don sea público?

Kakashi le observo en ese momento con horror, ya era suficiente que fuera famoso, pero si conocían su condición su vida sería una pesadilla, lo había visto con otras kunoichis, él mismo había tenido que realizar misiones de recuperación, de rescate — No… no te atreverías…

Itachi retiro algunos cabellos de su rostro diciéndole con inocencia — Yo no… pero la idea de la boda ya ha sido planteada y algunos miembros de mi clan han hablado un poco más de la cuenta.

Kakashi que nunca mostraba emoción alguna comenzó a respirar con dificultad al mismo tiempo que retrocedía varios pasos, sus ojos abiertos parecían desorbitados — No estarás a salvo en otro lugar que no sea la aldea… y no sólo eso, piensa en Orochimaru… ¿Qué crees que haga ese monstruo cuando sepa lo que puedes hacer?

En ese momento Kakashi sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre sus hombros, no podía huir, no había ningún lugar a donde correr, nadie a quien acudir, él estaba solo — Por eso quédate conmigo… cásate conmigo y yo te protegeré… déjame cuidarte Kakashi, no dejare que nadie jamás te lastime.

En la mente del ninja copia todas las opciones de las que contaba pasaban por su mente dejándolo con tan pocas alternativas que sólo el suicidio parecía lógico, un recurso que se prometió utilizaría en el último minuto.

Itachi al ver que Kakashi no se movía dio un paso más en su dirección, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su rostro — Yo te amo, Kakashi…

Kakashi trato de retroceder un poco más, sin embargo, estaba entre la espada y la pared, tratando de pensar en una solución a su problema, escuchando la respiración de Itachi, percibiendo su calor corporal, oliendo su esencia — Yo te cuidare…

Itachi se dio cuenta que las amenazas no funcionarían con él, ya lo sabía de sobremanera, además no era esa la forma correcta de hablarle a su prometida, no debía amenazar a la personas más importantes de su vida, por lo que respirando profundamente se aparto para que Kakashi pudiera moverse.

Kakashi al ver que le abrían paso intento irse tan rápido como podía, sin embargo, Itachi pronuncio lento, de manera razonable, alto y claro para que pudiera oírlo — Comprende, esto es lo mejor para ti.

Al ver que Kakashi se detenía para escucharle, Itachi prosiguió — Eres una persona fuerte, yo lo sé… pero tarde o temprano vendrá una más fuerte, y no podrás vencerle…

Kakashi lo escuchaba, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo – y es de eso de lo que te quiero proteger…

Kakashi no sabía si aquello era cierto, pero existían muchas personas mucho más fuertes que él, a muchas de ellas les había visto en más de una ocasión, a otras les había escuchado nombrar —de lo que te he estado protegiendo…

El albino abrió los ojos al escuchar la sinceridad con la cual hablaba Itachi — mi fuerza, mi destreza, todo mi poder, lo he obtenido para ti… para que nadie te lastime, Kakashi.

Kakashi trato de retroceder un poco más chocando contra la pared, sintiendo las puntas de los dedos de Itachi contra su mejilla, su voz en su oído, casi hipnótica pronunciando pausadamente, con tanta lentitud que no podía ignorarle — Deja que yo te cuide…

El ninja copia cerró los ojos presa de la desesperación y susurro — Por favor… ya no más…

Itachi al ver que por fin estaba logrando algún avance le pregunto — ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el primer día que nos conocimos?

Kakashi había olvidado por completo esa conversación, pero ahora que Itachi la mencionaba, fragmentos de ella pasaban frente a sus ojos — Tu me dijiste que en el mundo ninja aquellos que no siguen las reglas son escoria.

Esas habían sido sus palabras, era la filosofía de su vida — Pero aquellos que no protegen a sus amigos son peor que escoria... como puedo permitir que te lastimen, tu eres mi amigo, la única persona que significa algo para mi… no puedo dejarte solo cuando se que pueden hacerte daño.

Kakashi estaba tan cansado de huir, tan cansado de pronunciar la misma respuesta una y otra vez, de rogarle a este hombre de mirada tierna que lo dejara sólo, que simplemente ya no pudo mas, estaba deprimido, tan asustado que simplemente dejo que siguiera su camino a sus labios.

Aquel fue un beso cálido, el de un amante, el de una persona enamorada que comenzó a rodear su cuello con sus brazos pronunciando palabras dulces en su oído, reconfortantes, tanto así que lo hacían sentir seguro más que asustado.

Los labios de Itachi besaron sus labios con ternura mientras que sus manos liberaban su rostro y cuello de su máscara, susurrándole — Yo te cuidare.

Kakashi al principio no se movió e Itachi acariciando su mejilla, sujetándolo con ternura del mentón guio su rostro hacia el suyo para preguntarle un vez más — ¿Cásate conmigo Kakashi? Déjame cuidar de ti.

Kakashi asintió como perdido en un estupor, en algo parecido a una nube de humo en donde solo estaban él y su futuro esposo, pero sabía que debía decir algo más, responder a su pregunta con sus labios, no sólo con un movimiento de su cabeza — No… no… tengo otra opción… me casare contigo.

Itachi Uchiha sonrió abiertamente, con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que por fin, el hermoso ninja copia había aceptado pertenecerle, después de años de trabajo constante por fin sería suyo y lo único que tuvo que pasar fue que descubriera su destino, la realidad de la situación en la que estaba, porque no había forma alguna en la cual Kakashi Hatake fuera a pertenecerle a nadie más.

Kakashi cerró los ojos haciéndose a la idea de pertenecerle a Itachi, después de todo, no podía hacer nada más y repentinamente, sintió una lengua recorrer su cuello junto a unas manos que se introdujeron debajo de su camisa, recorriendo la piel que podían encontrar.

El aire de las montañas era frio contra su piel pálida contrastando con las manos de Itachi que se sentían calientes sobre sus músculos cansados de tanto correr o su aliento cada vez que le susurraba alguna palabra de amor en el oído.

No se dio cuenta cuando perdió su camiseta, ni como era que ahora estaban recostados sobre la camisa de su futuro esposo, lo único que percibió fue cuando Itachi beso uno de sus pezones y pellizco el otro, recibiendo un sonoro gemido que supuso que él pronuncio, no estaba del todo seguro, ni siquiera del porque permitía que Itachi lo acariciara en esas montañas.

Itachi al escuchar el gemido sonoro del ninja copia no pudo más que sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, Kakashi sería suyo, su primer hijo nacería en la primavera de su primer año como Hokage, nada podía ser mejor.

Sus manos comenzaron a memorizar cada recoveco, cada cicatriz, cada silueta del cuerpo del ninja copia, un cuerpo hecho para ser venerado, blanco y suave como la nieve, frio y cálido al mismo tiempo, con una voz que nunca se cansaría de escuchar, todo él era el sexo encarnado.

Kakashi rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, recargando su frente contra su hombro, gimiendo libremente cada vez que sus manos recorrían una parte especialmente sensible de su cuerpo.

Itachi se separo algunos momentos para despojar a su futura esposa de sus pantalones y ropa interior, dejarlo completa e irremediablemente desnudo, ante su mirada hambrienta que no dejaba de admirar a la belleza que sería su esposa dentro de muy poco.

Kakashi permaneció recostado en el suelo, con un brazo sobre su cabeza y el otro invitándolo a continuar con sus caricias, Itachi comenzó a quitarse igualmente lo que le quedaba de ropa preguntándole una vez más, antes de que cerraran su pacto con la unión de sus cuerpos — Dime que estás seguro de esto Kakashi, que no cambiaras de idea mañana por la mañana, que serás mi esposa, mi compañera, mi guardaespaldas… que serás mío durante toda nuestra vida.

Kakashi le respondió levantándose del suelo, hincándose enfrente de él, pensando que de cualquier forma no tenía opción y que la libertad restringida era mejor a la cautividad en los terrenos Uchiha o cualquier otra prisión, en donde de todas formas seria el amante de su captor, a quien de todas formas le daría hijos y tendría que cuidarlo — De todas formas no tengo otra opción… soy tuyo.

Itachi permaneció quieto observando como Kakashi se acercaba a su cuerpo y comenzaba a besar su vientre, a la altura del ombligo al mismo tiempo que una mano pálida comenzaba a jugar con el vello púbico que cubría un miembro dotado.

Itachi acaricio primero la cabeza blanca y después la guio a su miembro palpitante, diciéndole con asombro — Con tu consentimiento, en tres días se realizara la boda Kakashi.

Kakashi se detuvo un instante observando el sexo de Itachi con timidez, nunca antes había hecho eso, quien recordando que su novia no tenía experiencia sexual más allá de su encuentro previo o su descarriada noche con el Chuunin pronuncio acercando sus labios a los suyos, esperando que eso lo reafirmara — Si quieres en otra ocasión podrás darme placer de esa forma Kakashi…

Kakashi negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza, no le veía caso retrasar lo que seguramente haría constantemente y tragando saliva, recordando lo que había hecho Iruka comenzó a besar primero la base del miembro de Itachi para después lamerlo a todo lo largo.

Itachi jadeo sujetando el cabello plateado de Kakashi quien sosteniéndose de las caderas de su futuro esposo comenzó a besarlo, sonrojándose por la vergüenza que sentía y poco después tratando de relajar su garganta, como había leído en otras publicaciones que no eran los libros de Jiraiya, intento rodear el sexo del moreno con sus labios, sin embargo, su garganta lo rechazo al principio.

Itachi le susurro, acariciando sus hombros — relaja tu garganta y hazlo poco a poco.

Kakashi obedeció la orden de su prometido y lentamente comenzó a darle placer con su boca, de manera torpe y hasta brusca, pero Itachi no se quejaría por tener los labios de su belleza de cabellos plateados sobre su cuerpo, alrededor de su sexo.

Cuando Itachi sintió que ya no podía aguantar más se separo de Kakashi, quien estaba sonrojado, con el cabello hirsuto, sus ojos nublados y tenía una apariencia tan sexy que no pudo más que besarlo nuevamente, diciéndole poco después al oído — Kakashi recuéstate.

Kakashi lo hizo así, se recostó en la ropa de Itachi observándolo de reojo esperando alguna orden de su prometido, sin embargo, esta nunca llegó, en vez de eso, sintió como abría sus piernas y las colocaba alrededor de su cintura diciéndole — He esperado tanto tiempo por esto…

Y sin más se unieron en uno sólo, como Itachi siempre había deseado, por fin a quien había elegido como su pareja yacía en sus brazos, danzando el más viejo de los bailes, pronunciando deliciosos sonidos de placer cada vez que se movía sobre su cuerpo.

Kakashi se aferro a su espalda con fuerza, como si se tratase de una cuerda de salvamento y estuviera a punto de ahogarse, jadeando en su oído, marcando líneas rojas en su espalda, dejándose llevar, sin temor a mostrar lo que sentía en ese momento, en medio de la noche.

Itachi al ver su sueño vuelto realidad susurro antes de alcanzar su orgasmo sabiendo que se arrepentiría si no lo hacía en ese momento, cuando Kakashi, su futura esposa era receptivo a sus palabras — te amo tanto…

Kakashi le miro a los ojos aturdido — debió haber sido así desde un principio... perdón.

Itachi alcanzo su orgasmo junto al ninja copia, besando sus labios, teniendo esperanza por primera vez en toda su vida, porque después de todo ese tiempo por fin había cumplido su meta.

El ninja copia le pertenecía por su propia voluntad.

Kakashi despertó algunas horas después, aun en los brazos de Itachi, quien le miraba fijamente, con una mezcla de amor, lujuria y satisfacción que hizo que se sonrojara inmediatamente. — Deberás perdonar mi franqueza, pero… desde el día de hoy ya no podre dejarte ir…

Kakashi levantándose, sentándose en el suelo buscando algunas de las prendas que abandonaron en el suelo respondió observando el infinito — No… no intentare irme.

Itachi al escuchar esa respuesta comenzó a vestirse escuchando como Kakashi imitaba sus movimientos, aun seguía moviéndose lentamente, sus ojos todavía seguían turbados por los sucesos de la noche anterior, sin embargo, las marcas de su encuentro furtivo estaban frescas sobre su piel, recordándoles que no había sido un sueño sino la realidad.

Cuando Kakashi por fin termino de vestirse, colocar su máscara sobre su rostro e intentar acomodar su cabello platinado, Itachi le informo entusiasmado — Es hora de que volvamos, Sasuke se preocupara si no regresamos a nuestro hogar.

Kakashi una vez más observo la inmensidad de las montañas como si quisiera escapar u observara alguna posibilidad oculta en el paisaje, Itachi comenzó a sentirse nervioso, no obstante espero paciente para que su futura esposa tomara una decisión que fue para su asombro y dicha darle la espalda a la inmensidad que momentos antes le apetecía tanto.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar en dirección de la aldea y al ver que Itachi no le seguía volteo preguntándole con una expresión que no había visto dirigida a él en mucho tiempo — ¿Qué esperas? Pensé que Sasuke se preocuparía por nosotros.

Itachi le respondió alcanzándolo de apenas unas zancadas esperando que no fuera una treta del hombre de cabello plateado para confundirlo y atacarlo cuando estuviera desprevenido, sin embargo, recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior, que este ninja era Kakashi supo que no lo traicionaría — Así es…

El camino era largo y accidentado para una persona común, caminar estaba descartado, jamás podrían llegar de esa manera a la aldea antes del medio día por lo que ambos comenzaron a viajar utilizando su velocidad y reflejos, como en el pasado cuando ambos estaban en Anbu.

Cuando decidió que lo deseaba como suyo, pero eso era antes, ahora su pareja había entrenado y era aun más fuerte, mucho más hermoso que nunca, un arma letal creada para defender a la aldea con sus maravillosas habilidades, que le daría hijos hermosos.

Al ingresar en la aldea oculta de la hoja Sasuke ya los esperaba, estaba ansioso por la seguridad de su hermano y maestro, temiendo que Itachi hubiera tenido que utilizar la fuerza para que su sensei regresara a casa, que Kakashi regresaría gravemente herido en los brazos de su hermano mayor, tal vez en sus hombros, sin embargo, al verlos juntos, caminando hombro con hombro supo que todo estaba bien.

Kakashi levanto su mano para saludarlo, en un gesto tan típico de él que por un momento pensó que este era solamente un sueño, al mismo tiempo que Itachi lo rodeaba con sus brazos diciéndole — Por fin Kakashi será parte de nuestro clan.

Sasuke al escuchar esa noticia le pregunto a su sensei entusiasmado, esperando que su hermano tuviera razón — ¿Es eso cierto, Kakashi?

Kakashi guardo silencio por algunos segundos, su expresión parecía sombría repentinamente, sin embargo, tan rápido como apareció esa mueca desapareció por su sonrisa amable, aquella que no decía mucho realmente, que se trataba sólo de un escudo — Así es…

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la aprensión en el rostro de su maestro, era como una cascara vacía, sin esperanzas ni sueños, como esos niños del país de las olas que se conformaban con su destino, sin el afán de modificarlo o siquiera pensar en soñar en un mundo mejor — Ya no seré solamente tu maestro…

El joven Uchiha asintió aturdido escuchando como su hermano le decía rodeando los hombros de Kakashi con su brazo y viendo como este no se apartaba, sólo permanecía quieto junto a él observando el suelo — ¿No estás contento por nosotros, Sasuke?

Sasuke agito su cabeza tratando de borrar la duda de su mente, recordando que esa persona que rodeaba los hombros de su maestro era su hermano y que este lo amaba, diciéndole poco después con una sonrisa que pensó era sincera — ¿Cuándo se realizara la boda hermano?

Itachi le respondió orgulloso señalándoles el camino hacia los campos del clan Uchiha, en donde seguramente sus padres ya lo esperaban y las mujeres, como era la tradición de su familia comenzarían los preparativos, decorarían la casa, prepararían la comida y su madre finalizaría los arreglos de sus trajes ceremoniales. — En tres días… después de mi nombramiento como Hokage.

Kakashi al escuchar eso ultimo le pregunto con cierta confusión, esperando que los cambios en la aldea oculta de la hoja no fueran tan contundentes como temía — ¿Hokage? ¿Serás el Hokage?

Itachi al escuchar su pregunta le respondió acariciando su mejilla porque él pensaba que estaba realizando lo mejor para la aldea, dándole lo que necesitaban para poder prosperar — Es por el bien de la aldea.

Kakashi dudaba que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas, Minato era el mejor Hokage que habían tenido y su sucesor sería Naruto, no Itachi — Minato está demasiado débil, pero no te preocupes por él, cuando regrese a la aldea tendrá un lugar en el consejo, Sarutobi no tiene corazón… ese anciano pasara sus últimos días de vida en el retiro…

Kakashi asintió, sin embargo, pregunto nuevamente esperando que Itachi no hubiera realizado un golpe de estado — ¿Cuándo fueron las elecciones?

Itachi se detuvo en seco respondiéndole esperando que Kakashi no pensara en cambiar de opinión en ese momento — Hace dos días… los Jounin votaron y había dos candidatos con posibilidades, Danzou y yo… el Daimyo me eligió a mí.

Así que por eso había estado encerrado durante todo ese tiempo pensó Kakashi, para que Itachi fuera nombrado Hokage, el clan Uchiha fuera liberado de la cárcel de la aldea y la vieja policía fuera reinstaurada, aun así le asombraba que Danzou permitiera que un Uchiha tuviera ese honor. — El consejo no dijo nada al respecto.

Itachi al escuchar su asombro le dijo deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta principal de los terrenos de su clan — El consejo de ancianos fue disuelto, cuando yo sea el Hokage permitiré que el pueblo vote por uno nuevo, Anbu, Genin, Jounin, Chuunin y los civiles.

Kakashi nuevamente se detuvo enfrente de la puerta principal casi como si se hubiera petrificado, respiro hondo, trago un poco de saliva e ingreso a su nuevo hogar del brazo de Itachi.

Durante todo el camino Sasuke no había pronunciado una sola palabra, aun dudaba que su sensei hubiera regresado por su propia voluntad, aun así no pensaba que su hermano fuera capaz de lastimar a las personas que amaba, eso no estaba en su naturaleza.

La bienvenida a los terrenos del clan de su futuro esposo no fue lo que pensaba, no había nadie que los recibiera, sólo Sasuke quien seguramente no había logrado dormir ni permanecer tranquilo pensando en lo que ocurriría una vez que Itachi lo encontrara.

Itachi al ver que su camino estaba despejado guio a Kakashi en dirección de una parte deshabitada de la construcción, la cual había preparado sólo para ese día, en donde sus padres y los ancianos de su clan permitieron que llevara a su futura esposa.

Al entrar Kakashi pudo ver que no se trataba del mismo cuarto en donde había sido encerrado durante siete días, este era un pequeño departamento con todas las comodidades que una joven pareja podría necesitar para comenzar su nueva vida. — ¿Te gusta?

Kakashi toco uno de los estantes para libros diciéndole — Esta bien.

Itachi tomándolo entonces de la muñeca le mostro un campo de entrenamiento rodeado por varios árboles — Aquí será en donde entrenaremos a nuestros hijos y mira esto Kakashi.

Kakashi pudo ver entonces un onsen de interior, un lujo que solamente una familia como la Uchiha podría darse — Aquí nos relajaremos después de un largo día de trabajo…

Al no recibir respuesta alguna Itachi volteo preguntándole — ¿Qué te parece?

Kakashi rascándose la barbilla pronuncio asombrado por todo el lujo con el cual Itachi planeaba rodearlo, creyendo que era excesivo y que un ninja no necesitaba de todo eso, porque él nunca había tenido algo así y su vida era… había sido perfecta — Esto es demasiado Itachi…

Itachi negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza y le pregunto a su hermano, quien seguía detrás de ambos confundido por el giro inesperado que estaba presenciando en el comportamiento de su sensei — ¿Tu qué opinas?

Sasuke respondió reafirmando a Itachi con tranquilidad — Me gusta, yo creo que serán muy felices aquí.

Kakashi escondió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y permaneció sereno, su decisión estaba tomada, había aceptado ser el esposo de Itachi, darle hijos y cuidar de su familia, ya no podía negarse.

Fue entonces cuando Mikoto ingreso por la puerta preguntándole a su hijo mayor al ver que Kakashi Hatake había regresado — ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Itachi le respondió — Kakashi ha visto su error y nos cazaremos en tres días.

Mikoto le pregunto entonces al ninja copia con una sonrisa maternal — ¿Eso es cierto?

Kakashi asintió pronunciando al recordar el daño que realizo en la casa de esa mujer — Si… yo… lamento mucho lo de su pared.

No sólo Sasuke parecía extrañado, también Mikoto, quien como buena madre supo inmediatamente que algo había ocurrido entre su hijo y quien deseaba como compañero, pero al igual que su hijo menor no dijo nada por temor a Itachi, sólo sonrió diciéndole al ninja copia — Lo importante es que Itachi y tu sean felices… me alegro mucho por ustedes.

Kakashi asintió sintiéndose perdido observando como Mikoto colocaba una de sus manos en el brazo de Sasuke diciéndole con calma — Es mejor que los dejemos solos, tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Itachi tomó un asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y Kakashi a un lado suyo recargando sus manos sobre la mesa espero con la mirada fija en su regazo escuchar las reglas que debía seguir, lo que su esposo esperaba de él — Quiero que seas feliz Kakashi, de verdad…

Kakashi volvió a asentir ligeramente ausente sintiendo que todo eso le ocurría a otra persona, aunque de todas formas debía saber lo que Itachi esperaba de él, de esa forma su vida sería mucho más fácil, porque al no cometer errores podría retomar su trabajo y salir de esa casa mucho más rápido, aunque sabía que no lo dejarían salir de allí hasta que no naciera el primer heredero de su esposo — ¿Qué es lo que esperas de este matrimonio?

Itachi al escuchar esa pregunta le respondió con facilidad — Quiero lo que todo el mundo desea, una familia, una persona que espere por mí y me acompañe durante mi vida, hijos propios que continúen mi legado… quiero hacerte feliz.

Feliz año nuevo a todos mis lectores, espero que en el próximo año todos sus sueños se hagan realidad y seguir recibiendo sus maravillosos comentarios.

Además también quiero agradecer profundamente a Youriko-Hime alias Ashura-Ou por este magnífico capitulo, ya que sin su ayuda no hubiera logrado terminarlo antes de que terminara el año y me inspiro a continuar este fic.

Seiken.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Resumen: En la aldea de Konoha se dice que un Jounin debe salir con otro Jounin y los Chuunin con los demás Chuunin, mezclarse es como sí un cisne saliera con un pato, sin embargo, Iruka está dispuesto a mostrarles que él puede seducir a su cisne.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: este universo es ligeramente alterno, ubicado en el mundo de Naruto pero tratando el tema que pasaría si Minato hubiera sobrevivido y la masacre de los Uchihas nunca hubiera pasado.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

De cisnes y de patos.

Capitulo 11.

Habían pasado tres días desde su enfrentamiento con Mizuki, él y Pakkun no se habían detenido más que para descansar por cuatro horas cada día, buscar algo de comida y verificar los signos vitales de Minato.

Durante tres días había tenido fiebre, gruesas gotas de sudor resbalaban de su piel, sus labios estaban grisáceos y su cabello estaba pegado a su cráneo por culpa del sudor, un sudor frío que le hacía temblar.

Iruka comenzaba a temer que no alcanzarían a encontrar un medico a tiempo, que Naruto y Kakashi le reprocharían no haber cumplido con una misión tan sencilla, se odiaba a sí mismo por ser tan débil.

Aunque Pakkun se encargaba de recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba Kakashi, como confiaba en él ciegamente y en especial, que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía, que debía sentirse orgulloso por eso.

Lo único que hacía era recordar lo que había ocurrido, como su mundo perfecto se desquebrajo enfrente de sus ojos y ahora más que nunca debía mostrar una fuerza que no sabía que tenía.

IK-IK-IK- IK-Flash Back-IK- IK-IK- Flash Back-IK-IK- IK

Iruka le respondió entre dientes — No puedo dejarte solo.

Kakashi podía ver como la expresión de Itachi parecía impenetrable, no obstante, lo único que delataba su molestia eran sus ojos, su infernal brillo — Llévalo con Tsunade, Pakkun te guiara.

Iruka una vez más le pregunto, colocando momentáneamente su mano sobre la del ninja copia — ¿Qué harás tu?

Kakashi le respondió susurrando — Quedarme.

Antes de que Iruka intentara convencerlo de seguirlo, el ninja copia dijo resignado colocando su mano sobre la mejilla del apuesto Chuunin — El no me dejaría ir… de todas formas.

Iruka intento hacerlo cambiar de opinión — Podemos enfrentarnos a él, los dos juntos.

Kakashi negó aquello con un movimiento de su cabeza diciéndole — Itachi no está usando ni una séptima parte de su chakra, yo no puedo soñar con derrotarlo… vete, por favor…

Su cisne tenía razón, en ese momento no podían enfrentarse a Itachi, pero aun así cumpliría su promesa, no permitiría que volviera a lastimarlo y antes de marcharse le prometió — Volveré por ti — y sin más cargando el cuerpo de Minato lo beso en los labios, sellando de esta forma su promesa.

Cada paso que daba lo alejaba de Kakashi, cada momento que pasaba Itachi tenía más oportunidades para lastimarlo, aun así no podía regresar por él como ansiaba desde el primer segundo en el que se separaron. — ¡Pakkun dime hacia donde!

El perro ninja a juzgar por su expresión tampoco estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por haber abandonado a su amo, olfateando el suelo y percibiendo el chakra pudo encontrar el de Jiraiya sama. — Tengo a Jiraiya pero no a Tsunade.

Jiraiya fue el primero que intento brindarles ayuda, sí no fuera por el sannin jamás hubiera comprendido que Kakashi lo amaba ni en la situación en la que se encontraba, siendo acosado por Itachi, el consejo y Sarutobi. — ¡Llévanos con él!

Pakkun no le obedeció al principio, esas no fueron las palabras de Kakashi, sus órdenes fueron llevar a su sensei con Tsunade y temía que Minato pereciera en el camino. — ¿Pero qué hay de Minato?

Iruka le respondió frunciendo el seño, pensando que si encontraban a Jiraiya podrían encontrar a Tsunade, por lo que le había contado Naruto, eran grandes amigos. — Estoy seguro que si encontramos a Jiraiya sama, él podrá decirnos en donde se encuentra Tsunade sama.

Pakkun asintió y comenzó a correr, saltando de árbol en árbol, esperando poder llegar a tiempo puesto que el chakra de Minato sensei estaba demasiado débil y Kakashi sufriría mucho si lo perdiera.

Iruka debía ser fuerte se recordaba a cada paso, no podía regresar hasta que Tsunade atendiera las heridas de Minato Namikaze porque de lo contrario Kakashi jamás se lo perdonaría y no soportaría que su introvertido Jounin estuviera decepcionado de su actuación.

El Chuunin sólo recordaba haberse sentido de esa forma cuando sus padres salieron a combatir con el zorro de nueve colas, su corazón latía a mil por hora temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde cuando por fin regresara por Kakashi.

No obstante debía ser franco y aceptar que su chakra no podría rivalizar con el de Itachi, ni siquiera utilizando todas sus trampas e ilusiones. — ¡Soy un inútil! — pronuncio lleno de pena.

En ese momento una sombra le dijo riéndose de su desesperación, lanzando una shuriken gigante en contra suya. — ¡Así es Iruka! ¡Eres un inútil!

Iruka apenas pudo esquivar el arma lanzada por Mizuki, el que estaba parado en una de las copas de los arboles, observándolo con una expresión de profundo odio y desprecio, un sentimiento que le helo la sangre al principio. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Mizuki volvió a lanzar la shuriken que al no estrellarse contra nada regreso a su mano diciéndole relamiéndose los labios de manera desagradable, como si fuera una serpiente o un sapo con forma humana. — ¡Estoy seguro que cuando les traiga su cabeza Itachi me recompensara enormemente!

Iruka al escuchar el nombre de Itachi supo inmediatamente que los había traicionado, que era un error haber confiado en su palabra y que debía volver por Kakashi. — ¿Por qué haces esto?

Mizuki ya no le respondió en vez de eso comenzó a atacarlo sin piedad, intentando matarlos a ambos, tanto al Hokage como a su amigo de la infancia, quien fuera su amante y a quien apenas un día antes le había ofrecido aparentar ser Kakashi para que pudiera tenerlo en su cama.

Iruka detuvo varios golpes que le daba Mizuki aun cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de Minato, otros más cortaron sus muslos y un hombro, hilos de sangre manaban de sus heridas.

Este no era el daño que Mizuki podría hacerle pensó Iruka, sólo se estaba divirtiendo con él, como un gato con un ratón.

Iruka deposito a Minato en el suelo, junto a Pakkun y tomando un kunai le dijo a Mizuki con desprecio. — No me gusta pelear, no me gusta la violencia, pero si me obligas a enfrentarme a ti Mizuki te juro que tendrás que arrebatarme mi último aliento.

Mizuki dándole un puñetazo que Iruka logro sostener le respondió con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, una mueca que casi parecía una máscara en el hombre que pensó era amable. — ¡Esa es la idea!

Iruka entrecerró los ojos e hizo una llave de lucha, estrellándolo contra el suelo esperando que fuera suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. — Le hice una promesa a Kakashi…

Mizuki sacudió su cabeza respondiéndole haciéndose de dos shuriken monumentales, los que siempre cargaba a su espalda. — ¿Kakashi? ¿Nadie te ha dicho que miras demasiado alto Iruka?

Iruka retrocedió un paso cuando lanzaron los dos shuriken y esquivándolos nuevamente le respondió seguro de los sentimientos del ninja copia por él. — ¡Kakashi me ama y no permitiré que lo lastimen!

Mizuki sólo para hacerlo enojar, divirtiéndose con la desesperación en el rostro de Iruka Umino, a quien odiaba tanto como al zorro de nueve colas y a su padre dijo. — Kakashi para este momento debe estar retorciéndose debajo de Itachi Uchiha… ¿Me pregunto si gemirá como una zorra?

Iruka apretó los dientes con furia, no permitirá que Mizuki hablara de esa forma de Kakashi. — ¡Guarda silencio!

Mizuki saltando en su dirección con un kunai en su mano le respondió, cortando algunos de sus cabellos, disfrutando como Iruka apenas podía defenderse de sus golpes. — ¿Qué no lo comprendes? Kakashi sólo está jugando contigo.

Iruka negó aquello inmediatamente propinándole un puñetazo que lo lanzo en contra de un árbol, en su mente las imágenes que había descrito a medias Mizuki no dejaban de acosarlo.

Itachi violaría a Kakashi cuando pudiera ponerle sus sucias manos encima, ya fuera antes de la boda o después, Kakashi no soportaría el acoso del capitán de las fuerzas Anbu por mucho más tiempo.

No. Debía detenerse, confiar en Kakashi, tener fe en él, puesto que sabía que jamás dormiría con una persona que no amara y el no amaba a Itachi. — ¡Tu eres sólo un insignificante maestro de la academia, eres débil y un cobarde!

Iruka no escucho sus palabras primero, observando el cuerpo inconsciente de Minato en el suelo, recordando su promesa de llevarlo con Tsunade y después regresar por el ninja copia, salvarlo de un destino peor que la muerte para una persona tan orgullosa como sabía que era Kakashi Hatake.

Mizuki al ver que Iruka no respondía a sus palabras, no se movió y parecía simplemente fuera de sí, como inconsciente en una pesadilla se acerco a él, susurrándole al oído — Y aunque no esté jugando contigo…

Iruka cerró los ojos, respirando hondo, tratando de controlar su enojo que comenzaba a incrementarse con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con tomar el control. — ¡Qué más da lo que una herramienta opine al respecto!

Mizuki no se dio cuenta que el roció que cubría las plantas comenzaba a acumularse en gotas de mayor tamaño y estas a su vez en pequeños charcos, una habilidad que Iruka poseía, la cual jamás había entrenado. — Lo más divertido será que todo el mundo pensara que Kakashi se unió a Itachi por su propia voluntad…

Los charcos comenzaron a elevarse, moviéndose como el mercurio, juntándose en una esfera de agua que se encontraba a la altura de la cabeza de Mizuki, quien seguía pronunciando. — Cuando los Jounin sepan que Kakashi confía ciegamente en Itachi, no tendrán otra opción más que seguirlo como al nuevo Hokage… y yo estaré allí para disfrutar del dolor que se comerá el corazón y la voluntad de tu Fabuloso Ninja Copia.

Iruka grito en ese momento brillando con un aura de color azul, al mismo tiempo que la burbuja de agua cubría la cabeza de Mizuki como si se tratase de una bolsa. — ¡No!

Mizuki intento soltarse de la burbuja inútilmente, siendo un liquido no había nada que sostener, al mismo tiempo que Iruka golpeaba su cuerpo cegado por el enojo, imaginándose a Itachi en vez del ninja de cabello gris. — ¡No te lo permitiré!

Un último golpe lanzo a Mizuki en contra de uno de los arboles cercanos, en donde tras dejar una marca en la corteza, cayó al suelo sin moverse pero respirando de manera entrecortada.

Iruka despertó de su transe y observo el daño que le provoco a Mizuki con horror, observando sus puños que estaban manchados con sangre que no era suya, recordando en ese momento porque quiso ser un maestro de la academia antes de un guerrero.

Pakkun que había observado aquel combate con la boca abierta percibió un poderoso chakra pacifico, el perro ninja por un momento pensó que se había equivocado, que ese no era Iruka Umino, pero al ver como observaba la sangre en sus manos reconoció a la persona que Kakashi había descrito más de una vez y ambos habían seguido.

Acercándose al ninja le dijo intentando animarlo. — Hiciste lo correcto.

Iruka limpiándose las manos con su uniforme le respondió acariciando su cabeza. — Entonces porque no me siento bien conmigo mismo.

Pakkun rascándose la oreja pronuncio. — Pero si quieres puedes acariciar las almohadillas de mis patas que son muy suaves…

Iruka no supo si Pakkun estaba bromeando o no y rascándose la cabeza le dijo pensando que solamente un perro ninja que le perteneciera a Kakashi podría pensar que acariciarlo era una recompensa. — Tenemos que marcharnos…

Iruka volteo una vez más en dirección de la aldea oculta de la hoja pronunciando. — Te juro que volveré por ti.

El Chuunin odiaba la pelea, no le gustaba mancharse las manos de sangre y jamás había deseado participar en una encomienda como esta, era un pacifista y en un mundo de ninjas, aquello era una debilidad equiparable a ser un cobarde.

¿Qué podía hacer un ninja que no gustaba de la sangre ni de la pelea en un mundo plagado por las guerras y la muerte?

Su única opción era ser un maestro de la academia ninja, de lo cual Iruka se enorgullecía porque si bien no era un combatiente activo ni tomaba misiones peligrosas, él le mostraba las herramientas y el camino a seguir a la nueva generación, sus conocimientos si bien eran solamente teóricos eran aquello que llevaba a sus alumnos una vez en la práctica a realizar una misión exitosa.

Personas como Mizuki o Itachi jamás podrían comprender eso porque se enorgullecían de sus habilidades ninja, pero quien se las enseño sino un Chuunin en la academia ninja.

Pakkun adivinando sus pensamientos y porque no, sus temores, le dijo — Kakashi no cree que tú seas inferior Umino sensei.

Iruka le observo de reojo preguntándole al mismo tiempo que saltaba de rama en rama intentando apresurarse al mismo tiempo de no lastimar a su carga. — ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Pakkun le informo sintiéndose orgulloso por su cercanía a su amo que confiaba ciegamente en él, y quien lo felicitaría seguramente al contarle algo de lo mucho que había pronunciado sobre "Su Chuunin" como le gustaba decirle. — Kakashi me cuenta cosas…

Iruka asintió esperando que el puck le dijera lo que necesitaba saber. — Kakashi piensa que nunca ha conocido a una mejor persona que tu y me dijo que si lo llegabas a aceptar en su vida, después de todas las cosas que ha hecho, lo convertirías en una mejor persona solamente al estar con él.

Iruka se sonrojo inmediatamente preguntándole al perro ninja. — ¿Eso dijo de mi?

Pakkun asintió cambiando de dirección treinta grados diciéndole. — Sí, me dijo muchas otras cosas pero no son adecuadas… no quiero ofenderlo.

Iruka nunca pensó que un perro pudiera sonrojarse, tal vez simplemente lo estaba imaginando y no quería que Pakkun se mortificara aun más diciéndole los pormenores de las conversaciones que su amo había tenido con su perro ninja, ni que pensara que se trataba de un pervertido.

IK-IK-IK- IK-Flash Back-IK- IK-IK- Flash Back-IK-IK- IK

Fue Pakkun quien lo regreso al presente diciéndole al detenerse enfrente de una posada en donde podía sentir el chakra de Naruto, Jiraiya, la chica de cabello rosa y Tsunade, a quien su amo lo había mandado a encontrar para que pudiera curar a su sensei. — Hemos llegado…

Iruka asintió y guardando la túnica blanca que hasta ese momento había cubierto a Minato, el símbolo de su posición que era también una marca de tiro una vez que lo reconocieran, esperando que nadie los reconociera.

Al ingresar varios rostros les observaron fijamente pero ninguno lo reconoció, entre ellos, él único que supo inmediatamente quienes eran tenía cabello rubio y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras en donde se encontraban los cuartos.

Inmediatamente al verlos Naruto corrió a su encuentro gritando. — ¡Iruka sensei! ¡Papá!

Naruto le ayudo a cargar a su propio padre, después de todo Iruka estaba cansado, con varias heridas no atendidas y un uniforme en muy mal estado, con sangre seca cubriéndolo en algunas partes. — ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué ocurrió?

Iruka le insto a guardar silencio indicándole. — Llévame con Tsunade Sama, es urgente Naruto.

Naruto que siempre sabía cuando algo era importante obedeció a su sensei, llevándolo a la mesa en donde Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban bebiendo, en una treta para que la sannin les dijera un secreto que se negaba a confesar. — ¡Ero-sannin, anciana Tsunade!

Como era de esperarse Tsunade se levanto de la mesa ordenándole molesta. — No me digas así.

Sin embargo cualquier clase de furia que sintiera desapareció cuando vieron que Naruto cargaba a Minato inconsciente sobre su hombro, al mismo tiempo que Iruka estaba cubierto de sangre y polvo, además de que parecía estar a punto de caer al suelo por falta de chakra. — ¡Sígueme Naruto, rápido!

Naruto cargo a su padre hasta el cuarto que habían rentado en donde Sakura les abrió la puerta un tanto somnolienta, Jiraiya le ofreció su ayuda a Iruka para caminar, pero este le dijo de manera cortés. — Kakashi me encargo que primero atendieran a Minato.

Tsunade recostó a Minato sobre su cama y les dijo comenzando a revisar sus signos vitales. — ¿Qué ocurrió?

Iruka sentándose enfrente de ellos, permitiendo que por primera vez en esos tres días de viaje continuo el cansancio que sentía, la depresión y la impotencia drenaran su energía.

Cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos imaginándose por lo que Kakashi estaba pasando en ese momento pronuncio. — Itachi ataco a Minato, Kakashi se quedo atrás para asegurarse que nosotros pudiéramos escapar.

Naruto sentándose en el suelo le pregunto a Iruka casi gritando. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Iruka observando un punto en el suelo le respondió. — Minato le dijo que no realizaría el Miai, apoyo a Kakashi con su decisión de pareja e Itachi enloqueció… o simplemente ya había planeado hacer todo esto.

Jiraiya cruzando sus brazos, sentándose enfrente de Iruka le pregunto sin comprender del todo lo que el Chuunin les estaba diciendo. — ¿Te molestaría contarnos todo lo que sabes?

Tsunade al ver que Iruka estaba a punto de derrumbarse le ordeno a Sakura. — Sakura atiende a Iruka.

Sakura estaba a punto de comenzar con sus tareas cuando Iruka levanto una mano para que se detuviera, debían saber lo que había ocurrido, porque recordando las palabras de Mizuki, lo que se estaba realizando en ese momento en la aldea oculta de la hoja era un golpe de estado. — No Sakura chan… tienen que saber.

Iruka conto durante horas todo lo que había ocurrido, el levantamiento de Itachi, su enfrentamiento con Mizuki, su trayecto en dirección de esa posada, esperando no saltarse detalles, esperando que los sannin supieran que hacer.

Jiraiya en todo ese tiempo no dijo una sola palabra, los dos jóvenes se miraban sorprendidos, preguntándose si acaso Sasuke había participado en ese golpe o se había revelado en contra de su hermano.

Tsunade al mismo tiempo trato todas las heridas de Minato y al descubrir la razón de su inconsciencia le administro un antídoto, esperando que aun estuvieran a tiempo de salvar la vida del disminuido Hokage.

Pero a juzgar por el sudor que cubría su cuerpo y sus signos vitales, Minato había soportado el veneno que se le había administrado por un largo tiempo, puesto que los síntomas de esta clase de toxina eran demasiado obvios y cualquiera, aun alguien que no conociera medicina podría descubrirlos.

Tsunade se alejo pronunciando sombría. — He hecho todo lo que pude, es cuestión de tiempo y la resistencia que tenga Minato.

Jiraiya y Naruto preguntaron al unisonó. — ¿Veneno?

Al mismo tiempo que Sakura e Iruka permanecían en silencio, observándola fijamente.

Tsunade sentándose junto a ellos tomo el brazo de Iruka y comenzó a revisar su pulso explicándoles intentando controlar el enojo que sentía, esperando que su maestro no tuviera que ver con eso, porque jamás podría perdonárselo. — Han administrado veneno a Minato, me imagino que en la comida y la bebida que le dan en la Torre… suficiente para que su chakra sea drenado pero no lo suficiente para que cualquiera pudiera notarlo.

Naruto no supo qué hacer, Kakashi estaba atrapado en la aldea, su padre estaba siendo asesinado poco a poco e Iruka parecía como si hubiera recibido una golpiza.

Iruka golpeando el suelo, llegando a la misma conclusión que Jiraiya, pronuncio furioso como nunca antes lo había estado. — ¡Itachi! ¡Fue Itachi!

Jiraiya tratando de calmarlo comento levantándose del suelo, observando el cielo nocturno, recordando como en muchas ocasiones Itachi parecía saber que estaba ocurriendo en la aldea antes de que siquiera pasara, como en la Torre del Hokage trabajaban dos Uchihas y uno de ellos era el encargado de revisar la comida de Minato. — Pero que es lo que gana Itachi haciendo todo esto… no creo que sólo sea para tener a Kakashi.

Iruka podía sentir que el cansancio estaba a punto de derrotarlo cuando le comento a Jiraiya, sintiéndose asqueado. — No, Kakashi sólo es la cereza sobre el pastel… Itachi se nombrara a sí mismo Hokage… una vez con ese poder no se de que sea capaz…

Tsunade en ese momento apretó un punto vital que provocaba que cualquier persona perdiera el conocimiento, esperando que una vez recuperándose del cansancio que sentía, Iruka estuviera más tranquilo. — ¿A qué te refieres con que ganaría Itachi con todo eso?

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Una vez solos Jiraiya rascándose la barbilla respondió la pregunta que Tsunade le había hecho, porque pensaba que Itachi no era una persona que ansiará tener el poder, no era avaricioso, no como Danzou o Fugaku.

El joven Uchiha fue quien les informo del primer intento de golpe de estado y quien logro convencer a una parte del clan que aquello era una locura, salvando la vida de su clan.

Si tuviera que describir a Itachi, lo haría como un pacifista, y a esa clase de personas el poder que posee un Hokage era solamente un obstáculo, una pesada carga que nunca aceptaban. — Itachi es un pacifista y hasta hace unos días era el shinobi más leal del que contaba Minato, no me explico el cambio en su personalidad.

Tsunade tampoco pensaba que Itachi fuera la clase de persona que buscara el poder sólo por tenerlo y aunque lo que había dejado ver durante toda su vida como uno de los shinobis más cercanos a Minato era que se trataba de una persona gentil, no lo exculpaba de las acciones que tomó esa semana, ni el veneno en la sangre del Hokage, administrado seguramente por alguno de los Uchihas que trabajaban en la Torre.

Que decían algunos, mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun más cerca, o bien Minato era uno de los amigos de Itachi o lo consideraba uno de sus enemigos, porque a su sensei y al consejo debía considerarlos sus adversarios, después de todo, el consejo de ancianos había ordenado que todo un clan fuera asesinado. — A veces los peores actos son provocados por buenas intenciones, Jiraiya… ¿Qué tal si lo que dijo sobre buscar la grandeza de la aldea es cierto? Para él traicionar a Minato y encarcelar a Kakashi es parte de un bien mayor.

Jiraiya le dijo observando el techo iluminado por la luz de la luna, tratando de imaginarse que estaba pensando el joven Uchiha que justificara su traición al único hombre que realmente se preocupaba por él, porque Minato apreciaba sinceramente a Itachi, lo veía como una forma de expiar su culpa por la muerte de Obito cuando era su maestro. — Tal vez tengas razón, Tsunade… Ahora podrías decirme que paso para que abandonaras la aldea… ¿Por qué peleaste con sensei ese día?

Tsunade aun estaba molesta con su sensei por haber traicionado la voluntad de un hombre muerto, por insinuar que pagaran con Kakashi su alianza con Itachi Uchiha o cualquier otro que estuviera interesado en el ninja copia como su esposo. — Le jure a Sakumo el día que nació que su secreto estaría a salvo… Sensei traiciono la memoria de un hombre muerto y pensó que era prudente comprometerlo con Itachi.

— ¿Así que sensei se lo dijo a Itachi? — pregunto Jiraiya sorprendido, su sensei no era un hombre sin corazón y debió haber pensado que Itachi era una buena opción o que sus sentimientos eran sinceros. — Debió pensar que realmente lo amaba…

Tsunade se levanto del suelo y caminó en dirección del cuarto en donde dormía Sakura respondiéndole. — Aun así sensei no tenía derecho a decirle, mucho menos cuando Kakashi en persona no sabía nada de eso… De cualquier forma ya está hecho.

Jiraiya le informo antes de levantarse del suelo, guardando algunas cosas en una bolsa, esperando que con algo de suerte sólo se tardara dos días en ir al país de la olas y regresar. — Podrías decirle a Naruto que regresare en dos días, que cuide de su padre y el instructor en lo que regreso.

Tsunade le pregunto desde la puerta de su habitación observando un trozo de pergamino con un kanji pintado con maestría en el, una de las piezas que en ciertas ocasiones las familias o los sobrevivientes de clanes del país de las olas llevaban consigo como el último remanente de su historia. — ¿Qué es eso?

Jiraiya guardo el pergamino con cuidado en la bolsa que cargaba al hombro diciéndole, comprendiendo ahora que Minato quería saber cuántas posibilidades tenía Iruka de enfrentarse al prodigio Uchiha, en vez de encontrar una razón para prohibir su relación con el instructor, como al principio pensó que haría. — Itachi encontró esto en la casa de Iruka, esperaba que esto provocara desconfianza en Minato… ya sabes lo que dicen de esas pobres familias, que son descendientes de demonios y cosas igualmente horribles.

Si eran ciertas sus teorías Iruka Umino podría poseer algún tipo especial de chakra o un Kekkei genkai que nadie recordara, sí solamente se trataba de un sobreviviente más de la caza injustificadas de shinobis en el país de las olas, entonces ya no tendrían esperanzas de rescatar a Kakashi.

Porque de alguna manera sospechaba, no, él sabía que Iruka Umino sería el único que sería nombrado ninja fugitivo en la aldea y él, Tsunade y aun Minato podrían ingresar a Konoha sin ser asesinados, de lo contrario ya habría llegado un grupo ANBU a buscarlos. — Qué tengas suerte entonces…

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Iruka despertó en la tarde del día siguiente, la mayor parte de sus heridas habían desaparecido casi como por obra de un milagro, con una velocidad que Tsunade nunca había visto en un Chuunin.

Tsunade había permanecido a su lado durante la mitad de la noche anterior y toda la mañana de ese día, en lo que Naruto y Sakura compraban algunos víveres que necesitarían cuando Jiraiya regresara de su búsqueda al país de las olas.

Iruka había pronunciado el nombre del ninja copia entre quejidos y sollozos, tratando de alcanzarlo con sus manos dentro de sus sueños, uno que parecía demasiado aterrador provoco que el agua que hervía en una tetera se elevara en una esfera que se reventó cuando por fin pudo despertar pronunciando, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su cama. — Ka… Kakashi… ¡Kakashi!

Tsunade le obligo a mantenerse acostado diciéndole. — Iruka debes descansar…

Iruka pronuncio cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, tratando de esconder las lágrimas de vergüenza e impotencia que viajaba libres en sus mejillas. — Pero él no y yo soy un inútil…

Tsunade ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse le dijo, tratando de ser gentil con el pobre instructor. — Kakashi es mucho más fuerte de lo que le das crédito, él sabrá sobrevivir a esto porque no tiene otra opción… lo que importa es que me digas que sabes de tu familia y en especial… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de ellos?

Al mismo tiempo Minato comenzaba a moverse aun inconsciente, llamando la atención de Tsunade, quien corrió a verlo esperando que el joven Hokage estuviera recuperándose del veneno.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Resumen: En la aldea de Konoha se dice que un Jounin debe salir con otro Jounin y los Chuunin con los demás Chuunin, mezclarse es como sí un cisne saliera con un pato, sin embargo, Iruka está dispuesto a mostrarles que él puede seducir a su cisne.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

Segundo aviso: este universo es ligeramente alterno, ubicado en el mundo de Naruto pero tratando el tema que pasaría si Minato hubiera sobrevivido y la masacre de los Uchihas nunca hubiera pasado.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

De cisnes y de patos.

Capitulo 12.

Tsunade ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse le dijo, tratando de ser gentil con el pobre instructor. — Kakashi es mucho más fuerte de lo que le das crédito, él sabrá sobrevivir a esto porque no tiene otra opción… lo que importa es que me digas que sabes de tu familia y en especial… ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de ellos?

Al mismo tiempo Minato comenzaba a moverse aun inconsciente, llamando la atención de Tsunade, quien corrió a verlo esperando que el joven Hokage estuviera recuperándose del veneno.

Iruka se acerco a ellos para ofrecer su ayuda, Minato aun seguía inconsciente pero seguía pronunciando un nombre entre susurros, al principio pensó que era el de Kakashi, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Tsunade suspiro profundo y le indico a Iruka que la siguiera algunos pasos, hasta que llegaron al balcón en donde le dijo. — ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de tus padres?

Iruka le respondió observando el cielo recordando la época antes del zorro de nueve colas, parecían tristes y asustados, a veces su madre susurraba algo en el oído de su padre y después él lo reprendía por usar su chakra enfrente de los demás, otras tantas veces su padre le contaba historias de grandeza, de lugares remotos. — Se veían tristes y no me dejaban practicar como los demás niños mis habilidades, decían que nadie debía verlas.

Iruka intento recordar que hizo un día en particular, poco antes del ataque del zorro de nueve colas a Konoha, ese día sus padres lo reprendieron por mostrarle a Mizuki algunos de sus trucos, diciéndole que si los demás sabían lo que podía hacer los tres podrían morir y que si quería usar su "don" debía realizarlo de manera disimulada.

Colocando su mano enfrente de sí pronuncio al mismo tiempo que imitaba los movimientos que hizo ese día en particular, concentrándose para formar una pequeña esfera de agua. — No entiendo porque esto era tan terrible, pero, siguiendo sus consejos cuando era el bromista de la escuela utilizaba el agua para realizar mis bromas, muchas de ellas sorprendieron al Tercer Hokage.

Tsunade observo el agua acumularse enfrente de la mano de Iruka con detenimiento, preguntándose porque este hombre no era más que un Chuunin. — Ven conmigo.

Le ordeno saliendo de la posada, esperando regresar antes de que despertara Minato o los dos adolecentes que aun dormían en sus cuartos.

Iruka la siguió de cerca sin hacer una sola pregunta, si Tsunade le pedía que le siguiera era por una buena razón, ella como una de las Sannin siempre tenía sus razones para comportarse de una u otra manera.

Tsunade le señalo un sitio cerca de un claro, en donde habían varias rocas de un tamaño considerable y muchos cráteres que parecían recién creados diciéndole. — Quédate quieto Iruka.

Iruka le observo entonces cargar una roca que parecía tener el tamaño de una sandia, la cual repentinamente le lanzo, el instructor la esquivo apenas, gritándole a la mujer cuya fuerza era legendaria. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tsunade le respondió lanzando más rocas en su contra, las que dejaban cráteres en el suelo como si en verdad quisiera hacerle daño. — ¡Si alguna de estas rocas te golpea Iruka, resultaras gravemente lastimado!

Iruka ya lo sabía, pero que se suponía que hiciera, atacar a la legendaria Sannin con sus patéticas habilidades de combate, confundirla con algún truco. — Esto no es justo, usted sabe que no soy tan fuerte.

Tsunade abandono entonces las rocas y comenzó a perseguirlo dando varios golpes en el aire, ella no estaba tratando de matarlo, Iruka se daba cuenta porque de ser así ya estaría muerto. — Sólo quiero saber que tan fuerte eres Iruka y si continuas huyendo, resultaras muy lastimado o muerto.

Inesperadamente Tsunade le dio un golpe en el pecho que lo hubiera lanzado muy lejos después de romperle varios huesos, el cual fue bloqueado por una burbuja de agua, que sorprendió a ambos.

Aun más a Iruka, quien al verle perdió o más bien gano el control de sus emociones provocando que la burbuja se derramara en el suelo.

Tsunade sonrió complacida, recargando sus manos en sus caderas diciéndole. — Cuando Jiraiya sepa esto estará muy contento…

La mueca satisfecha de la sannin no era para nada reconfortante, mucho menos el brillo siniestro de sus ojos o sus siguientes palabras. — ¿Quién diría que tenemos un Chuunin con insospechados dones de Hyoton en nuestras manos?

Iruka retrocedió un paso cuando ella sonrió preguntándole. — ¿Alguna vez has pensado en dejar de ser un Chuunin?

El instructor le respondió tajantemente. — No.

Tsunade le respondió regresando por donde habían llegado. — Es una pena, porque estoy segura que si yo y Jiraiya te entrenamos podemos lograr algún progreso con tu chakra.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Jiraiya como supuso no encontró nada relevante en el país de las olas, quien le hubiera dado esa información a Minato sólo estaba suponiendo que podrían encontrar información comprometedora o de alguna relevancia, sin embargo, no había nada.

A menos que hubiera buscado en los lugares equivocados, la mayor parte de los Kekkei Genkai de los desdichados shinobis que fueron presa del odio injustificado de los pobladores eran del elemento agua.

¿Qué mejor lugar para buscar o en este caso esconder información que debajo del agua?

Y convocando a media docena de ranas les dijo, señalando el trozo de pergamino que poseía, en donde estaba pintada la cresta del clan Umino, si es que esta familia era, como Minato lo sospechaba, un clan disuelto. — Busquen algo que se le parezca a esto, cualquier cosa y tráiganmelo.

Todas sus ranas asintieron y él se sentó a esperar, meditando la situación en la que se encontraban.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Los dos días que prosiguieron al descubrimiento de Tsunade fueron una tortura para el instructor de la academia ninja, quien odiaba la violencia pero comprendía que no había otra forma de cumplir su promesa más que aumentar sus habilidades.

Tsunade era una maestra infame, muchas veces estuvo a punto de sufrir una contusión al no poder esquivar los proyectiles que le lanzaba a tiempo y despertaba, no a los cuidados de la ninja medico, sino a sus regaños y reproches.

Iruka estaba cansado, sintiéndose miserable, odiándose a sí mismo por su debilidad, tratando de no pensar en Kakashi ni en las palabras de Mizuki.

Los dos adolecentes se dedicaban a practicar los movimientos que los Sannin ya les habían enseñado y Minato, bueno… él seguía inconsciente.

Tsunade insistía que el Hokage debía estar próximo a despertar, sin embargo, en su situación era difícil decirlo.

Iruka hubiera querido perder la cuenta de los días que llevaba fuera de la aldea, pero no importaba que tan difícil fuera su entrenamiento, Kakashi era lo primero en lo que pensaba al despertar y en lo último cuando se recostaba observando el techo de aquella posada sin poder dormir.

Pasaron dos días más sin noticias de Jiraiya, el sabio rana se estaba tardando demasiado en regresar e Iruka comenzaba a temer que los hombres de Itachi lo hubieran encontrado, porque a pesar de prometerles que no los atacaría fue lo primero que sus ninjas hicieron.

Pakkun no había desaparecido, en vez de eso permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo guardia junto al cuerpo de Minato, tal vez, cuando despertara y sí lo hacia el perro ninja regresaría con Kakashi para contarle lo sucedido.

Esa tarde Tsunade había salido con Sakura y Naruto, encargándole el cuidado de Minato momentáneamente, tal vez trataban de conseguir información sobre la aldea oculta de la hoja o no les gustaba ver lo que su preocupación constante por el bienestar de Kakashi estaba haciendo con su cuerpo.

Iruka no sabía a quién despreciaba más, a Itachi o a sí mismo por perder tiempo valioso cuando era niño y abandonar su entrenamiento por las bromas pesadas, tal vez en este momento de ser el estudiante que debió ser Kakashi estaría a salvo.

O tal vez sería la clase de hombre por la cual Kakashi no sentiría ninguna clase de atracción, porque Pakkun había sido claro en ese aspecto, amaba a Iruka el Chuunin, el maestro de escuela, no a Itachi con su pulcra actitud shinobi, sus técnicas y su fuerza descomunal.

Iruka estaba sumido en esa clase de pensamientos cuando Minato comenzó a moverse, los ojos del instructor se posaron en el cuerpo inconsciente del Hokage, acercándose un poco para verificar que aun siguiera dormido.

Repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron encontrándose con él, observo sus alrededores y pronuncio. — ¿Dónde estamos?

Iruka le respondió ayudándole a levantarse del suelo, acercándolo a la mesa en donde había una jarra con agua. — Después de abandonar la aldea encontré a Tsunade sama y Jiraiya sama en esta posada… Jiraiya salió hace cuatro días, Tsunade… me imagino que llegara pronto.

Minato cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, preguntándole poco después intentando llegar al vaso que estaba junto a la jarra para poder servirse un poco del líquido vital. — ¿Kakashi?

Iruka le acerco el vaso con agua y se levanto, diciéndole con enojo. — Se quedo en la aldea para… para que Itachi nos dejara salir.

Minato le respondió observando el vaso que sostenía en su mano. — Esa cosa no puede ser Itachi…

Iruka al escucharle decir aquellas palabras lo sostuvo del cuello de su uniforme preguntándole. — ¿Cómo puede estar de su lado después de lo que Itachi le ha hecho a Kakashi?

Minato no intento soltarse, no tenía la fuerza para eso, sólo pronuncio lo que había encontrado en los pocos meses que tuvo para estudiar el caso, el errático cambio en Itachi, el respeto que Fugaku mostraba por su propio hijo, la única vez que el shinobi que se hacía llamar Tobi hablo con él. — No creo que sea Itachi…

Iruka lo dejo caer al suelo, retrocediendo varios pasos, comentándole con furia que apenas podía controlar. — Sí no es Itachi… ¿Quién se supone que es?

Minato se rasco la cabeza diciéndole a Iruka, leyendo su enojo y preocupaciones perfectamente, después de todo, no poseía pruebas suficientes para decir que Itachi no era quien estaba organizando el golpe de estado. — No sabía que Itachi estaba acosando a Kakashi, Iruka… realmente no lo sabía y Kakashi no me dijo nada… no sé porque no confía en mí.

Iruka le respondió apretando los puños con fuerza. — Porque está defendiendo a su acosador… a su violador, ¿Qué sabe usted sobre Itachi?

Minato le respondió recordando ese día, cuando llego suplicando su ayuda, diciéndole que una sombra del pasado deseaba destruir a todo su clan, que su clan estaba planeando un golpe de estado, que necesitaba su auxilio, como sí apenas hubiera ocurrido. — A Itachi no le gusta la sangre, es igual que tú, Iruka… ese hombre no es la persona que conozco… tal vez enloqueció o alguien más está tomando su lugar.

Iruka estaba a punto de retirarse cuando Jiraiya por fin abrió la puerta, encontrándose con que su alumno por fin había despertado e Iruka estaba furioso, oportunidad que utilizo Minato para pronunciar — Lo único que se, es que su energía es diferente…

Jiraiya cerró la puerta preguntándoles, esperando que Minato estuviera delirando, aunque en todo caso, Tsunade debía ser quien dijera si su alumno tuvo alguna secuela del veneno que le dieron. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Minato ignoro la molestia de Iruka y le pregunto a su maestro al ver que regresaba con varios pergaminos. — Nada… ¿Encontraste algo que nos pueda servir?

Jiraiya se sentó enfrente de ellos cruzando sus brazos enfrente de su pecho, la historia de la familia Umino era trágica y existía un Kekkei Genkai, al igual que una pequeña fortuna oculta en el fondo del lago en donde localizo los pergaminos con técnicas que solo un shinobi con su don especial podía realizar. — La familia Umino tenía una fortuna, estos pergaminos con técnicas basadas en el elemento agua… un Kekkei Genkai, el que me parece ya hemos presenciado en el pasado en sus bromas e ilusiones… con el entrenamiento adecuado podría llegar a ser un elemento muy útil para recuperar tu antigua posición Minato.

Iruka ignoro las palabras de Jiraiya, a quien aparentemente no le parecía suficiente que entrenara a las jóvenes mentes y posibles prodigios de la aldea, sino que tampoco estaba planeando una forma de rescatar a Kakashi de su prisión. — ¿Qué hay de Kakashi?

Jiraiya le dio la misma respuesta que Tsunade. — Kakashi es mucho más fuerte de lo que le das crédito, él sabrá sobrevivir a esto porque no tiene otra opción…

Iruka le espeto entonces, furioso con ambos, porque no pensaban que tal vez Kakashi no era tan fuerte como esperaban que fuera. — Sí, Kakashi es fuerte físicamente, pero ustedes no lo vieron como yo, no se dan cuenta que tal vez no sobreviva a esto… ¡Ustedes dos me dan asco!

Iruka salió poco después ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Jiraiya y la de culpabilidad en el rostro de Minato, quien pronuncio antes de que su maestro se quejara por su actitud. — Kushina era muy fuerte…

Pakkun lo siguió, observándolo todo el tiempo con sus expresivos ojos negros, ambos parecían preocupados e Iruka le dijo, acariciando su cabeza. — Pensé que para este momento ya habrías regresado con Kakashi…

Pakkun suspiro profundo y le respondió. — No creo que pueda regresar por el momento, ni que a Kakashi le permitan utilizar su chakra… el pequeño está solo.

Iruka cargo al perro de Kakashi comentándole, tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor, reprendiéndose momentáneamente por eso. — No creo que le prohíban verte… además, que tal si él te necesita para dormir.

Pakkun le respondió soltándose de sus manos, intentando ser fuerte, aunque en el fondo no sabía que sería peor, no poder verlo o verlo en los brazos de una persona que no amaba. — No quiero verlo con ese humano.

Iruka le comento tratando de sonreír. — Yo tampoco, pero como sólo soy un Chuunin que más puedo hacer…

Pakkun le respondió de manera sería, para un perro de su personalidad. — Entrenar, dejar de ser un Chuunin y después, cuando Kakashi este a salvo, regresar a ser un Chuunin… porque a Kakashi no le gustan los Jounin, ni nadie más…

Iruka se recostó en el suelo respondiéndole. — No es tan fácil.

Pakkun inmediatamente le explico. — Nadie dijo que lo sería, pero si tu no intentas salvarlo… ¿Quién más lo hará?

Iruka le respondió entonces, observando el cielo nocturno. — No es como si tuviera otra opción…

Pakkun le dijo molesto, subiéndose arriba de su pecho. — Puedes dejarlo sólo… ¿Eso quieres?

Iruka sosteniendo a Pakkun en el aire le respondió. — No me entiendes Pakkun, Kakashi lo es todo para mi… no puedo dejarlo con Itachi, jamás… lo único que quiero es verlo feliz, conmigo o con quien sea, pero feliz… ¡Itachi no lo destruirá porque primero tendrá que destruirme a mí!

Pakkun al escuchar la resolución en la voz de Iruka le dijo. — Entonces porque no regresas y les pides perdón para que después te entrenen… y puedas volver por Kakashi.

Iruka comenzaba a comprender porque Kakashi conversaba tanto con sus perros, para ser los mejores amigos del hombre, reconocían aquello que era importante de lo que no lo era. — Gracias Pakkun.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Iruka regresara con una nueva meta, volverse tan fuerte como pudiera con ayuda de dos sannin y un Hokage, esperando convertirse en el shinobi que no era, sólo para poder regresar a su hogar, a los brazos de Kakashi.

Al abrir la puerta pudo ver como ambas ninja medico revisaban a Minato y Naruto realizaba interminables preguntas, todas ellas dedicadas al bienestar de Kakashi, Jiraiya al verlo no pronuncio ninguna palabra.

Iruka sabía que si no hacia lo que deseaba en ese momento, su resolución se perdería e hincándose en el suelo, tragándose toda clase de orgullo que poseía les suplico. — Por favor… entrénenme… Necesito de su ayuda para poder ser la clase de ninja que Kakashi se merece.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Al mismo tiempo Kakashi volvió a asentir ligeramente ausente sintiendo que todo eso le ocurría a otra persona, aunque de todas formas debía saber lo que Itachi esperaba de él, de esa forma su vida sería mucho más fácil, porque al no cometer errores podría retomar su trabajo y salir de esa casa mucho más rápido, aunque sabía que no lo dejarían salir de allí hasta que no naciera el primer heredero de su esposo — ¿Qué es lo que esperas de este matrimonio?

Itachi al escuchar esa pregunta le respondió con facilidad — Quiero lo que todo el mundo desea, una familia, una persona que espere por mí y me acompañe durante mi vida, hijos propios que continúen mi legado… quiero hacerte feliz.

Kakashi no pensaba que sería muy feliz durante el tiempo que durara el matrimonio con el prodigio Uchiha, no era feliz en ese momento ni lo sería después de que naciera su primer hijo. — No me estaba refiriendo a eso.

Los labios de Itachi se tensaron al mismo tiempo que recargaba sus manos en la mesa, alertando a Kakashi, quien esperaba alguna clase de represalia de su futuro esposo. — Se a que te estabas refiriendo Kakashi pero no te daré ordenes como si esto fuera una misión, porque no lo es… espero que pronto reconozcas tu propio lugar en mi familia…

Poco después lo dejo sólo, en una casa que para el ninja copia se sentía como una prisión de la que no podría escapar hasta que cargara en sus brazos al primer vástago de Itachi.

En ese momento, tal vez con mucha suerte rastrearía a Iruka y a su sensei, pero hasta entonces tendría que sondar el terreno que estaba pisando con su esposo.

Descubrir hasta donde podía llegar sin levantar sospecha alguna en su contra, no podía comportarse como una dulce mascota amaestrada, pero tampoco morder su mano como deseaba hacer en ese momento que su transe o la niebla en la que sintió encontrarse lo llevo a aceptar sus caricias.

Todas las palabras de Itachi eran ciertas, no tenía a donde ir, a quien recurrir o como esconderse, pero no significaba que tuviera que aceptar su destino, como Itachi gustaba llamarle, en su cama.

Cerrando los ojos trato de recordar el preciso momento en el cual se dejo caer en esa nube, tal vez fue el momento en el que le miro a los ojos por primera vez en esa colina, no podía recordarlo, la misma niebla se lo impedía.

Kakashi sacudió su cabeza, culpar al portador del sharingan era demasiado fácil, porque si bien Itachi era poderoso, él acepto sus caricias, él… en ese momento la imagen del miembro de su futuro esposo vino a su mente, como él decidió darle placer con su propia boca antes de que le entregara su cuerpo.

Por un momento deseo volver el estomago y buscando el baño enjuago su boca con asco, necesitaba darse un baño, pensó molesto consigo mismo, quitarse su olor de su piel.

Pero aquello sólo levantaría sospechas, tal vez lo mejor era soportar lo que había hecho la noche anterior, lo que haría todas las demás noches, cada vez que Itachi deseara tomarlo.

Borrando aquellos pensamientos de su mente Kakashi se levanto al igual que Itachi lo hizo, caminó en dirección de los estantes de libros y eligió uno de sus favoritos, lo abrió en la pagina en donde sabía se encontraría un separador que le había robado a Iruka, el cual acaricio con la yema de su dedo índice.

Tratando de ignorar que su esposo sin saber que permanecería en su casa había mudado sus pertenencias a su nueva cárcel, ignorando sus deseos, aunque después de los sucesos en la torre del Hokage no debería sorprenderse por ello.

Poco después salió al jardín y comenzó a leer su libro, tratando de agudizar sus sentidos, para escuchar cualquier conversación dentro de los terrenos del clan Uchiha, saber que estaban haciendo, tal vez que estaban tramando, se conformaría con escuchar a las mujeres del clan haciendo los preparativos de su próxima boda.

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, estaba solo, aislado una vez más de la aldea, aunque esta vez era mucho peor que antes, porque en su antigua celda por lo menos podía ver las sombras de las mujeres caminando y a veces escuchar los sonidos que producía el clan Uchiha con sus tareas diarias.

El ninja copia volvió a buscar el frasquito con el veneno que había guardado consigo cuando escucho que el consejo de ancianos intentaba convencer a su maestro de unir su vida con la de Itachi.

Finalizar con esa tortura utilizándole aun era tentador, encontrar la paz en los brazos de la muerte, sin embargo, Iruka le había prometido que volvería por él, Iruka, a quien no pudo esperar ni siquiera una semana.

Kakashi observo el vial con el líquido celeste en su mano y por un momento pensó en beberlo, terminar con su desdicha, sin embargo, alejo aquellos pensamientos de su mente pensando en otra forma de salir de la aldea sin ser vigilado constantemente.

El único problema era que necesitaba cargar a un bebe en sus brazos para realizar la primera etapa de su descabellado plan, porque Mikoto ya lo había mencionado con anterioridad, al igual que su futuro esposo.

El Podría salir de su cárcel siempre y cuando hubiera nacido el primer hijo de su matrimonio.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Al mismo tiempo Sasuke trataba de acallar las voces que le gritaban traidor, su deber y lealtad era para su sangre, no debían estar dedicadas a su maestro, aun así no podía dejar de sentirse mal consigo mismo al ver la expresión derrotada de Kakashi.

Repentinamente Sasuke escucho una voz masculina informarle a su hermano. — Los seguí como me lo pediste, ellos están en el país de las olas… Minato estaba inconsciente… no creo que pueda soportar el veneno por más tiempo.

Sasuke podía entrar a la torre del Hokage ya que su hermano sería nombrado como tal en algunos días, fue por eso que nadie lo siguió, ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia en ese lugar por el momento. — Tal vez deba enviar un escuadrón ANBU… ¿Qué hay de Tobi?

Itachi estaba bebiendo algo de sake sentado en la silla que antes ocupaba Minato, a su lado estaba el sujeto de piel azul con el que Sasuke lo veía cuando salía de la aldea. — Tobi sigue fuera de nuestro alcance Itachi… pero pronto lo encontraremos.

Itachi sonrió complacido, sorprendiendo a Sasuke, quien no creyó que su hermano pudiera poseer una mueca tan desagradable. — Mizuki logro su objetivo.

Kisame le respondió señalando un cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. — No… de alguna forma el instructor pudo derrotarlo.

Itachi no parecía molesto por eso, sin embargo, haciendo una señal para que se llevaran el cuerpo inconsciente del suelo le comento a Kisame. — Estas pensando en algo Kisame… dímelo.

Kisame le pregunto entonces, parecía molesto con los planes futuros de Itachi, pero no celoso, sino que si Sasuke tuviera que elegir una palabra para describirlo diría despectivo. — ¿Es necesario que te cases con Kakashi?

Itachi se rio entre dientes respondiéndole con algo parecido a la burla. — No… por supuesto que no es necesario…

Sasuke cubrió sus labios al escuchar esa respuesta, al verlo actuar de aquella forma era como ver a un extraño vistiendo el rostro de su querido hermano.

Itachi se levanto de su asiento, en su dedo pulgar, en su mano izquierda había un anillo, su hermano lo portaba en el dedo anular, en su mano derecha — tenerlo conmigo es meramente satisfactorio… aunque de todas formas estoy cumpliendo los planes que… yo tenía… aunque lo que vi en la cueva me hace comprender mi necedad por tenerlo.

Sasuke no comprendió aquellas palabras, porque su hermano hablaría de aquella forma, casi como si se refiriera de sí mismo como una tercera persona y que había ocurrido en esa cueva, esperaba que no aquello que temía.

Kisame asintió cargando el cuerpo de Mizuki comentando con diversión, obviamente hablando de Kakashi, pensó Sasuke confundido. — No me gustaría estar en sus zapatos…

Itachi relamiéndose los labios, colocándose el sombrero de Hokage sobre su cabeza pronuncio con deleite. — Es necesario tener paciencia si uno quiere lograr sus objetivos.

Antes de que Kisame pudiera cargar el cuerpo de Mizuki, Sasuke corrió en dirección de la primera puerta que encontró, encerrándose en ella, tratando de comprender lo que había visto, deseando conversar con Kakashi, si es que él aun deseaba verlo y encontraba la forma de ingresar a su casa sin que su hermano estuviera presente.

IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK-IK- IK-IK-IK-IK- IK

Minato se acerco a Iruka y colocando una mano en su hombro pronuncio, teniendo el apoyo de los dos sannin, quienes pensaban como el Hokage que algo mucho más grande que simple deseo había convertido a un joven amable en un monstruo ambicioso. — No tienes porque hincarte Iruka y nosotros no tenemos porque perdonar tu comportamiento.

Iruka observo el rostro amable de Minato quien prosiguió diciéndole. — En todo caso agradecerlo porque eres una persona digna de confianza y la molestia que sientes sólo es una muestra de tu amor por Kakashi.

El instructor de la academia ninja le pregunto a Minato, aferrándose a su camisa reclamándole, esperando que su respuesta fuera afirmativa. — ¿Entonces me entrenaran?

Minato le respondió al mismo tiempo que los dos sannin asentían con un movimiento de la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados y con cierta determinación que Iruka jamás había logrado presenciar. — Así es Iruka, nosotros te entrenaremos… necesitamos todos los soldados que podamos juntar y estoy seguro que cuando veas a Kakashi podrás mostrarle lo mucho que lo amas y cuanto te has esforzado por él.

Iruka asintió pronunciando con esperanza renovada. — Gracias…


	13. Chapter 13

De cisnes y de patos.

Capitulo 13.

Kakashi trato de leer alguno de los libros de color naranja pero no podía concentrarse en lo absoluto y decidió caminar un poco en el jardín, con las manos detrás de la espalda, observando el cielo.

Se pregunto si acaso podría salir de esa habitación e ingresar al territorio de la familia Uchiha, pero no estaba del todo seguro si de lograrlo quería enfrentarse al clan de Itachi, mucho menos a sus mujeres.

Repentinamente una voz femenina tosió a sus espaldas, Kakashi volteo con cierta cautela descubriendo a Mikoto Uchiha, quien cargaba un poco de té y le dijo con una sonrisa amable. — Pensé que te gustaría un poco de té.

Kakashi estuvo a punto de rechazarla pero el silencio lo estaba volviendo loco, llevaba varias horas encerrado, en completo silencio, la luz del sol acababa de irse y se preguntaba en donde estaba su supuesto prometido.

Habría sido mucho mejor que Itachi hubiera tratado de lastimarlo, tocarlo de maneras inapropiadas, no estaba listo para esa soledad.

Mikoto seguía sonriéndole con la jarra de té en una charola, dos tazas con la cresta de la familia Uchiha, esperando por su respuesta que llego en la forma de un asentimiento de la cabeza. — Gracias.

Mikoto ingreso en esa casa y sentándose en un lado de la mesa comenzó a servir un poco del té caliente en cada una de las tazas, Kakashi se sentó enfrente de ella sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Ella le pregunto ofreciéndole una taza de té, aun con esa sonrisa amable, mirándolo fijamente, midiendo sus movimientos. — ¿Por qué decidiste regresar?

Kakashi para beber el té tenía que quitarse la máscara y Mikoto estaba esperando que eso pasara, el ninja copia se quito la máscara respondiéndole con una sonrisa tranquila. — No tuve precisamente una opción una vez que me encontraron.

Mikoto cortando un poco de pan dulce, ofreciéndoselo pronuncio, actuando en el papel que le correspondía. — Se que estas asustado, pero no deberías estarlo.

Kakashi tomo algo del té, sus sentidos le decían que no debía beberlo, había algo más que hojas de té verde en su tasa, sin embargo, mientras más rápido terminara esa farsa era mejor.

No podían asesinarlo a menos que quisieran que Itachi enfureciera con ellos, tampoco le podían dar alguna clase de afrodisiaco, eso lo guardarían para la luna de miel, estaba de cierta forma a salvo.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba Mikoto tratando de convencerlo de permanecer con Itachi, ofreciéndole una taza de té con alguna clase de somnífero para comenzar con alguno de los preparativos de la boda.

Aquella bebida comenzó a relajarlo con solo un poco de ella haciendo que le preguntara. — ¿Dónde está Itachi?

Mikoto le insto a que bebiera un poco más de té explicándole tomando un poco del suyo. — Itachi no puede verte hasta el día de su boda, que será en tres días.

Kakashi se recargo en la mesa preguntándole. — ¿Por qué? No es como si no hubiera poseído mi cuerpo con anterioridad.

Aparentemente esa bebida también estaba borrando cualquier clase de resistencia que tuviera, era de cierta forma un suero de la verdad. — ¿Qué es esta bebida?

Su futura suegra no respondió su pregunta, en vez de eso con los modales de una dama prosiguió bebiendo su te, explicándole algo de la maravillosa vida que se tenía en ese clan, como dentro de poco todo mejoraría y que sí el amara a su hijo podría continuar con su vida como un ninja.

Mikoto se levanto de su asiento cuando se dio cuenta que Kakashi se había terminado el te diciéndole. — Tú has hechizado a Itachi, ha perdido toda clase de compostura por ti.

Kakashi sentía que pronto perdería el conocimiento cuando escucho que la puerta se abría y varias personas más entraban en esa habitación, por el sonido de sus pasos cada una de ellas eran mujeres. — Pero descuida, cuando acabemos contigo serás una visión que le quitara el aliento.

Las mujeres lo levantaron del suelo y lo llevaron al lugar en donde comenzarían los preparativos, la comida ya se estaba cocinando y estaría lista antes de finalizar los tres días.

Dos mujeres sentaron a Kakashi en un banquito y comenzaron a desvestirlo, esa ropa de Jounin tendría que irse, otras dos mujeres comenzaron a lavar su cuerpo con una esponja y una cubeta de agua caliente, al mismo tiempo que dos niñas de apenas unos doce años de edad dejaban caer una mezcla de plantas y flores en una tina con agua caliente que emitía vapor.

Al terminar de bañarlo llevaron el cuerpo aun inconsciente del ninja copia al agua caliente, en donde su cuerpo se purificaría y de pronto todas las mujeres menos Mikoto abandonaron ese cuarto.

La novia permanecería en el agua caliente durante toda esa noche, al día siguiente sería tatuada en la espalda del ninja copia la cresta del clan Uchiha, haciéndolo parte de ellos de una forma sumamente dolorosa.

Mikoto debía presenciar la purificación del cuerpo del Jounin, era su deber como su futura suegra, así como explicarle los votos que diría el día de su boda, entre los cuales prometería obedecer al futuro Hokage, darle hijos fuertes y expresar cuáles eran los logros y las virtudes de su futuro esposo.

Mikoto estaba segura que la última tarea sería la más difícil de todas, aunque sabía que su hijo era un gran ninja y un hombre virtuoso, Kakashi aun no había aceptado del todo su futuro a su lado.

De pronto sintió una presencia en esa misma habitación, era Itachi, quien miraba al ninja copia con mucho detenimiento, sus brazos estaban ocultos debajo del atuendo de Hokage, el sombrero de color rojo cubría parte de su rostro, pero dejaba ver que sonreía por la ligera torcedura en sus labios.

Su madre al verle le reprendió diciéndole tratando de hacerlo retroceder, abandonar a Kakashi a sus cuidados. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Itachi le sonrió sin pronunciar una sola palabra, arqueando una ceja, para él era más que obvio que estaba haciendo en esa habitación y que le daba derecho a ver a su futura esposa antes de la boda.

Mikoto reprendiéndole de nuevo pronuncio esta vez tratando de abrir un biombo entre la tina en donde Kakashi estaba inconsciente y su futuro esposo. — Se supone que no deberías ver a tu futura esposa de esta forma.

Itachi se acerco a Kakashi diciéndole a su madre, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza. — ¿Es necesario todo esto?

Mikoto asintió repitiéndole alejando a Itachi de su futura esposa. — Sí, lo es, es parte de nuestras tradiciones y tú tendrás que soportar tres días sin tu ninja copia.

Kakashi comenzó a despertar sintiendo los dedos de Itachi en sus hombros, escuchando su voz y al abrir sus ojos vio el agua caliente con las hierbas medicinales, así como una serie de flores multicolores.

Itachi se agacho tomando una de las flores del agua, colocándosela a Kakashi en el cabello diciéndole. — ¿Esta cómodo el baño?

Kakashi rodeo sus rodillas con ambos brazos diciéndole permitiendo que Itachi recorriera su hombro con su mano derecha, ayudándolo a mojarse el cabello con una cubetita de madera. — No debería estar aquí Kakashi pero quería hablar sobre nuestro futuro.

El ninja copia le respondió casi inmediatamente enfocando su vista en una flor de color rojo, como los ojos de su futuro esposo. — ¿Qué tenemos que hablar? Nos casaremos, tendré a tus hijos y seré tu esposa.

Itachi negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza pronunciando. — Kakashi, Kakashi… eso no es todo.

El ninja copia volteo en su dirección relamiéndose los labios, escuchando que Mikoto a pesar de decir que aquello no era correcto los abandonaba en ese cuarto, dejándolo solo y desnudo en esa tina. — ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber cómo se formaran nuestros hijos?

Kakashi no había pensado en eso, en realidad trataba de no pensar en eso, era lo menos que quería y necesitaba. — No.

Itachi al escuchar esa respuesta le pregunto besando la frente de Kakashi con ternura, recogiendo un poco de agua para dejarla caer sobre su pecho. — ¿Si darás a luz, los amamantaras o que ocurrirá con tu cuerpo?

Kakashi se relamió los labios respondiendo nuevamente. — No me interesa eso.

Itachi al recibir la misma respuesta y saber que se trataba de la hierba de la taza de té volvió a preguntarle. — ¿Qué nombres les pondremos?

Kakashi no quería pensar en eso, ni en la boda, ni en después de la boda, mucho menos como podría darle hijos a Itachi, así que negó esas preguntas con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Itachi al ver la necedad del ninja copia dijo mostrando una paciencia poco característica de un muchacho de su edad, uno que en tres días se desposaría con quien fuera su obsesión — ¿No quieres saber cómo me entere de un don que tú mismo no conocías?

Aunque Kakashi desearía saberlo comprendía que no era una buena idea y soltándose de las manos de Itachi le respondió. — Se que fue Sarutobi… ¿Qué más necesito saber?

En efecto fue Sarutobi pero no de la forma en la cual Kakashi pensaba, el anciano Hokage no le dijo directamente cual era su don, él tuvo que actuar como una sombra, escuchar una discusión que ese vil anciano tuvo con Tsunade antes de que esta partiera de la aldea.

IK-IK-IK- IK-Flash Back-IK- IK-IK- Flash Back-IK-IK- IK

Habían pasado dos años desde que tuviera el honor de formar parte del mismo escuadrón que Kakashi Hatake, el era hermoso y amable, lo trataba como a un camarada y en ciertas ocasiones como si fuera un niño normal.

Dos o tres veces se habían quedado a conversar, él pensaba que Kakashi era el único que parecía entenderlo, ambos eran genios y habían logrado conquistar rangos importantes a muy temprana edad.

Fue por eso que al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Sarutobi tuvo que detenerse utilizando sus mejores habilidades ninja para conseguir información que de otra forma hubiera sido imposible tener antes de que la usaran en contra del ninja copia.

Itachi se escondió detrás de una de las ventanas, aguzo su oído y se concentro para poder escuchar lo que decía Sarutobi a una muy consternada Tsunade. — No comprendo tu molestia Tsunade, de tratarse de una Kunoichi mi propuesta no parecería tan descabellada.

Tsunade le respondió a su maestro con respeto en su voz, pero aun así negándose a aceptar su propuesta, cualquiera que esta fuera. — Sakumo me suplico que jamás permitiríamos que esta información se conociera.

Itachi se pregunto qué clase de información era esa. — Kakashi no lo sabe sensei y lo sabrá cuando lo entreguemos a su posible pareja.

Minato estaba sentado en su escritorio, recargado en sus manos, como si toda esa discusión fuera tan molesta y sorpresiva para él como lo era para Itachi. — Es por eso que tenemos que tomar la decisión por él, si su padre viviera él lo haría como dictan las tradiciones, pero al morir esta carga pasa a las manos de su sensei.

Minato se relamió los labios diciéndole a Sarutobi. — Esa decisión debe ser de Kakashi, no mía.

Apenas comprendía de que discutían, pero por las palabras que utilizaban parecía que lo hacían de una boda, tal vez hasta de descendencia, haciéndolo sentir enfermo y asustado. — Kakashi tiene una gran reputación, su atractivo es conocido en todas las cinco grandes aldeas y cuando se sepa que puede dar a luz correrá peligro.

¿Acaso Sarutobi estaba presionando a Minato para que tomara una decisión sobre su Sempai?

Ese parecía ser el caso orillando al pequeño Itachi a seguir escuchando esa discusión, saber cuál sería el destino que el viejo Hokage tenía para él, como podía evitarlo a su corta edad.

IK-IK-IK- IK-Flash Back-IK- IK-IK- Flash Back-IK-IK- IK

Itachi se rio al escuchar esa respuesta, nunca pensó que Kakashi fuera a comportarse de esa forma tan rápido y aun así no podría esperar nada más. — Tal vez lo mejor será que tu solo comiences a descubrir los síntomas.

Itachi alejándose un poco le informo comenzando a quitarse el uniforme de Hokage, el cual no había notado hasta ese momento, su voz estaba cargada con burla, como si la misma idea de seguir sus costumbres fuera un acto despreciable. — Ese baño es uno de los muchos rituales y reglas estúpidas que planeo cambiar de mi clan, no necesito que purifiquen a mi futura esposa para que pueda complacerme o darme hijos sanos.

Kakashi podía sentir que el agua seguía caliente y que seguiría estándolo por varias horas más, por toda una noche o más allá de eso, al parecer el prodigio Uchiha planeaba utilizar ese baño como un poco menos que una antesala de su luna de miel.

Al ver que Itachi comenzaba a desnudarse se estremeció e intento salir de aquella situación alegando a los rituales de la familia de su futuro esposo, seguramente no planeaba mancillar ese paso antes de su boda. — Tal vez tiene una razón.

Aunque se daba cuenta que ese té había nublado de cierta forma su mente, impidiéndole encontrar una forma de rechazarlo o de lograr que Itachi lo dejara sólo algunas cuantas horas.

Itachi le respondió avanzando en su dirección cuando por fin termino de quitarse la ropa que lo cubría, quería darse un baño y estaba seguro que si lo compartía con Kakashi sería mucho más placentero. — Piensan que eres inferior porque no eres parte del clan, pero yo se que tu eres superior a muchos de ellos Kakashi, no necesitas purificarte para ser mío, no hay nada que purificar.

Kakashi quiso salir de la tina por algunos momentos, sin embargo, recordando su promesa y su necesidad por embarazarse permaneció en el agua observando como Itachi se sumergía en ella con delicadeza pronunciando al ver su nerviosismo. — No te preocupes Kakashi, sólo quiero compartir un baño con mi futura esposa.

Itachi se acerco a él con mucha más lentitud y olió su piel a la altura del cuello pronunciando en un susurro. — Hueles tan bien.

Kakashi cerró los ojos recordando como en las horas de soledad había deseado que Itachi se presentara ante él y como ahora que parecía que tenía toda su atención deseaba que se perdiera en la torre que usurpo. — Eres muy hermoso, piel de porcelana, cabello plateado, ojos de dos colores… eres divino y en dos días celebraremos nuestra boda.

Itachi beso su cuello introduciendo una de sus manos en el interior del agua recorriendo el muslo del ninja copia con las puntas de su dedo, provocando que este gimiera sonrojándose visiblemente.

Kakashi abrió las piernas acomodando el cuerpo de Itachi entre ellas diciéndole. — Podrías adelantar la boda… es que, no me siento cómodo con los rituales que ellas planean realizar, tampoco con la idea del vestido.

Itachi sonrió deteniéndose un poco preguntándole. — ¿No esperaras que olvidemos todos los preparativos?

Kakashi respondió casi inmediatamente besando la oreja de Itachi, enfocándose en que esa pesadilla era una misión que debía completar antes de que pudiera obtener su libertad. — Sí, eso es lo que deseo.

Itachi besando los labios de Kakashi le respondió con algo que pensaba era suficiente complaciente para su futura esposa, aunque en realidad no era lo que el ninja copia esperaba escuchar. — Nos casaremos en el tiempo acordado pero nos saltaremos los preparativos Kakashi.

El ninja copia sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta besando con un sentimiento de nauseas los labios de Itachi, quien no había terminado de informarle su decisión. — Pero el vestido se queda y aun así te tatuaran la cresta de mi familia en tu espalda.

Inmediatamente Kakashi se alejo de Itachi, quien le dijo sentándolo en sus muslos, acariciándolos por debajo del agua. — De esa forma sabrán que eres mío y si algún ninja renegado quisiera venir por ti tendría derecho de vengarme.

Kakashi se petrifico un solo instante, logrando que Itachi sonriera acariciando su mejilla diciéndole colocando besos de mariposa sobre su rostro. — No mientas Kakashi, se que has decidido regresar conmigo para buscar una forma de huir después.

El ninja copia se soltó de los brazos de Itachi y salió del agua con rapidez, buscando algo con que cubrirse, sintiéndose repentinamente demasiado vulnerable. — Eso no es verdad.

Itachi relamiéndose los labios salió del agua y camino en dirección de su futura esposa diciéndole. — Porque huyes entonces Kakashi.

Kakashi que había tomado algo de ropa del joven Uchiha le dijo. — Tú has puesto las reglas, tú dijiste que cuando tuviéramos nuestro primer hijo tú me dejarías salir de estos terrenos.

Itachi le arrebato la ropa que tenía en la mano, repentinamente parecía sumamente serio, y lo empujo hasta que lo sostuvo contra una de las paredes de ese cuarto. — Se que aun no estás del todo convencido de esta unión, que tan pronto nazca nuestro primer hijo intentaras hacer algo descabellado como intentar huir en dirección de Iruka Umino.

Kakashi sentía que nuevamente Itachi se había adelantado a sus planes, como si los conociera de antemano, trago un poco de saliva para después decirle maldiciéndose a sí mismo por siquiera probar una bebida que sabía tenía una droga en ella. — Eso no es verdad.

Itachi beso su mejilla pronunciando en un susurro que logro que se estremeciera. — Iruka Umino es un ninja renegado, su nombre está en el libro y sí intentara llegar a ti de alguna forma para cumplir su promesa tendré que mandarlo ejecutar.

Kakashi recuperando un poco de compostura le respondió a Itachi alejándolo de su cuerpo, impactando su puño cerrado contra su rostro, advirtiéndole poco después. — Sí Iruka o mi sensei resultan lastimados me las pagaras Itachi Uchiha.

Kakashi nunca perdía la compostura, esa amenaza era una consecuencia del té de hierbas que bebió por su propia voluntad, en este momento hablaba con sinceridad, sin ninguna clase de atadura y debía tomar sus palabras en serio. — Minato tendrá un lugar en mi consejo de ancianos cuando regrese, Tsunade y Jiraiya sí así lo desean también.

Esa respuesta sorprendió demasiado a Kakashi quien le pregunto casi inmediatamente. — ¿Estabas hablando en serio?

Itachi limpio la sangre que brotaba de su labio respondiéndole a Kakashi, caminando en su dirección preparado para recibir un nuevo golpe del ninja copia que comenzaba a comportarse como una bestia acorralada por segunda ocasión en ese cautiverio. — Pensé que lo comprenderías Kakashi, pero veo que aun hay ciertas cosas que debes saber.

Kakashi sabía que Itachi había logrado convencer al consejo de apoyar su candidatura, la mitad de los Jounin le seguían y tal vez siendo nombrado Hokage los otros Kages ya habían comenzado las negociaciones con el joven Uchiha, eso era solamente obvio. — Lo único que busco es lograr que haya paz entre las aldeas ninja, pensé que tú apreciarías mi trabajo Kakashi.

Itachi al no ser rechazado se detuvo a unos pasos del ninja copia pronunciando con lentitud rodeando la cintura del hombre de cabello plateado, que hasta ese momento comenzaba a comprender la magnitud de sus planes. — Se dice que cualquier hombre fuerte tiene su punto débil Kakashi, yo sé cuál es el tuyo, ese son tus personas queridas, harías lo que fuera por ellas.

Kakashi asintió pronunciando. — Tienes razón, parece que me tienes en una desventaja.

Itachi comenzó a recorrer el pecho de Kakashi con la punta de su dedo índice lamiendo su cuello, escuchando que el ninja copia le preguntaba. — ¿Piensas que estoy indefenso? ¿Qué no puedo hacer nada para proteger a Iruka?

El genio Uchiha sonrió esperando escuchar lo que Kakashi tenía que decirle, su ninja copia era un hombre con muchos medios, demasiado inteligente para poder controlarlo si Iruka no estuviera vivo. — Me gustaría que olvidaras a ese Chuunin, el no te complemente como yo lo hago.

Kakashi asintió, estaba cansado de escuchar esas palabras, Itachi no lo complementaba y jamás lo haría, no como su dulce Chuunin. — Sí algo le pasa a mis personas queridas puedo alejarme de ti.

Itachi le advirtió alejándose un poco del ninja copia. — No importa a donde vayas o a donde te escondas, yo te encontrare.

Kakashi parecía muy serio, sus pupilas eran solo un puntito, su cabello parecía oscurecer su hermoso rostro cuyos labios delgados estaban apretados, casi como si estuviera listo para pelear. — No sí estoy muerto.

Itachi retrocedió algunos pasos, su sorpresa se marcaba en sus facciones, era imposible para él ocultarlo logrando que esta vez Kakashi sonriera, tenía la carta del triunfo en sus manos. — No… no lo harías.

Kakashi asintió diciéndole a Itachi, quien estaba aun demasiado sorprendido, jamás había creído que el ninja copia con su pasado pensara en seguir los pasos del colmillo blanco. — No existirá ninguna forma para que me lo evites, puedes estar todo el tiempo conmigo, poner Anbus para que me cuiden, pero en el momento que yo decida terminar con todo, lo hare. Hokage Sama.

Itachi se dio cuenta en ese momento que Kakashi Hatake sería capaz de realizar un último sacrificio, todo por ese Chuunin, al que odiaba tanto como amaba a su cisne.

Iruka sólo había estado un día con él y de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender tenía la clase de lealtad que Itachi se juro conquistaría con sangre y hierro. — No lo entiendo.

No tenía por qué entenderlo, nunca había amado a nadie como él amaba a su Chuunin, Kakashi sabía que su obsesión era solamente eso, un sentimiento oscuro que se había comido el corazón del prodigio Uchiha. — No tienes por qué entenderlo Itachi, sólo cumplir con tu palabra y dejar a Iruka solo.

Itachi despejo su rostro con un movimiento delicado, debía encontrar otra forma de controlar a Kakashi, no solamente la vida de Iruka sino en el interior de la aldea, para asegurarse que su cisne pudiera salir de los terrenos de su familia y al mismo tiempo no pudiera huir.

Los Jounin comenzaban a preguntarse dónde estaba Minato y que era de Kakashi, Maito Gai y Asuma se habían encargado de cuestionar sus decisiones, así como su lugar como el Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Necesitaba salir con Kakashi, demostrar que el estaba de su lado, que había aceptado ser su compañero y que dentro de poco serian esposos, eso se ganaría el apoyo de los shinobi que aun cuestionaban su autoridad.

Itachi súbitamente realizo varios símbolos con sus manos convocando un clon de sombras que sostuvo el cuerpo de Kakashi obligándolo a hincarse al mismo tiempo que colocaba un sello en su espalda.

El ninja copia no dio resistencia, no evito que Itachi le pusiera el sello en su espalda ni tampoco pregunto por qué lo hacía, suponiendo que esa era una forma de controlarlo en el interior de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

Como todos los sellos este fue doloroso y se llevo consigo mucha de la energía de su cuerpo, Kakashi no grito, ni maldijo, solo soporto el lacerante dolor en su espalda con firmeza.

Itachi al admirar su obra pronuncio para el silencioso Kakashi, para quien sus actos se veían como ruines pero pronto cuando viera la pintura entera, los resultados de todas sus desconcertantes acciones se daría cuenta que sólo estaba haciendo lo necesario. — Las personas viven sus vidas atadas a lo que ellos consideran como verdadero. Así es como definen la realidad. Pero ¿Qué significa la verdad? Su realidad puede ser solamente una ilusión si consideramos que viven en su propio mundo con sus propias creencias ¿No crees?

Kakashi cerró los ojos antes de pronunciar colocando una mano sobre el sello de su espalda. — Muchas palabras para justificar lo que sabes son las acciones de un traidor.

Itachi se hinco a sus pies levantando su cabeza por su cabello plateado preguntándole. — ¿Un traidor?

Kakashi apretó los dientes a causa de la fuerza que Itachi aplicaba en su cabello, estaba a punto de arrancárselo. — Yo diría un hombre enamorado.

A Itachi parecía no importarle la mueca de molestia en su rostro porque continúo pronunciando, otra vez utilizando un tono de voz diferente al de una persona de su edad, uno que le recordaba dolor y locura. — ¿Todavía no lo entiendes?

Kakashi no lo entendería nunca, no comprendería jamás como se gano esa clase de fijación, ese desagradable intruso en su vida privada, que era aquello que parecía volver a Itachi loco por su persona. — ¿Todavía no aceptas que te amo?

Besando su mejilla le pregunto. — ¿Qué tu y yo somos iguales?

Apoderándose de sus labios con lujuria. — ¿Qué nos complementamos?

Kakashi mordió sus labios con desagrado, logrando que Itachi despertara de ese transe en el cual parecía sumergido momentáneamente, logrando que separara sus manos de su cabello pero no así de sus brazos. — Tú fuiste hecho para mi Kakashi...

Kakashi intento soltarse, cayendo en el suelo debajo de Itachi quien le dijo llevando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo con su fuerza descomunal para un cuerpo tan delicado. — ¿Por qué no lo comprendes?

Kakashi cerró los ojos preguntándole. — ¿Por qué?

Itachi no parecía entender su pregunta por lo que Kakashi aclaro su significado, tenía que saber porque le estaba haciendo eso a él, que era más que un simple juguete en las manos de un niño malcriado, que había una razón para su comportamiento. — Qué papel tengo en tu organizado plan para lograr la paz que tanto anhelas…

Itachi repitió su pregunta acomodando su cabello, las hebras de color azabache que se interponían entre él y su futura esposa. — ¿Por qué?

Kakashi asintió con los ojos cerrados, tenía que saberlo, comprender la razón por la cual Itachi lo torturaba de esa forma.

Itachi comenzó a lamer su cuello nuevamente, colocándose entre sus piernas, liberando sus brazos para recorrer su torso con sus manos, las que parecían dos lapas, dos entes hambrientos y nutriéndose de su energía vital, el calor de su cuerpo. — Tu, tu eres mi premio justo por todos los sacrificios que tendré que realizar, eres mi descanso y mi paz.

No era más que una muñeca, un mero adorno para la cama del Hokage, haciéndolo sentir enfermo, odiar a este ninja que se decía que era un pacifista y que estaba dispuesto a destruirlo solo por diversión. — Tú serás la cura de todos mis males.


End file.
